A Clockwork Spade
by BetweenDreamsAndReality
Summary: On his 18th birthday, a peasant named Alfred Jones discovers he is the rightful King of Spades. Full summary inside. Main pairings: UsUk.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Welcome there. Yes, it is BetweenDreamsAndReality once more. Unlike all of my previous stories, I am going to have _one, _yes I said one, author's notes spot, because frankly, nobody reads this nonsense. I'm speaking so elegantly, I kinda, way to ruin it, like it! I'll make this short. So I was bored, and napping, one afternoon when I stumble upon the idea of making a cardverse hetalia; and here it is! Enjoy! And I hope I didn't get your hopes up about the story being a parody of 'A Clockwork Orange' but I thought it was a witty title, because the clock is going to be a major motif. This is just a prologue in which I explain about the history of the kingdoms and set the mood of the story. **Reviews are appreciated greatly!**

Full Summary: On his 18th birthday, a peasant named Alfred Jones discovers he is the rightful King of Spades. What he did not expect was to replace his peasant lifestyle with one filled with a rising rebellion and a desperate romance with his Queen. Main pairings: UsUk.

Warnings: None, yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

There once was a legendary kingdom of Jokers in the land of Cards. The kingdom of Jokers was renowned in which all persons were free and unified under a supreme leader. Everything was pleasant and fruitful. The land was plentiful and fertile which always produced enough crops. The working class grew numerously and created many urban centers and cities. However, the power was too immense for the one royal family, the Vargas family, in which was the creation of smaller feudal families under their guidance. This eventually backfired as the families became selfish and fought amongst each other. A war broke out which ruined the balance in the land for over a century. Many were killed as well as parts of the land became uninhabitable due to the constant burning of gunpowder and powerful bombs. The war ended by the creation of four kingdoms: Diamonds, Clubs, Hearts and Spades, each different in their own various and unique ways. The kingdoms had to start from scratch. The kingdoms were ruled under the legacies of the chosen families from the Joker reign. To balance the power throughout the land, three positions were given in the kingdoms: King, Queen and Jack. The King had obligations with domestic affairs, crafting most of the laws in the kingdoms. The Queen bared the foreign affairs, controlling the military and maintaining the relationships with the other kingdoms. In no way were the Queen and King forced to be wed, rather than have a merely political relationship, unless otherwise noted. The Jack kept the other two in order and advised them, but the Jack was not to be thought of as a mere advisor. The Jack, alone, had the power to revoke any law or order passed by either the King or Queen and must be passed by him/her first. None of them had more power over the other and were revered by most of the lower classes. If any were to be succumbed, the balance of the kingdom would topple over. This is where the tale begins.

A few centuries after the Great War, the kingdoms had begun rebuilding once more. The urban centers were flocked with feverous workers and the topsoil had begun to replenish. All of the kingdoms had built up their royal cities in the hearts of their lands, basking in their unique beauty. In the Spades palace, a lovely woman by the name of Elizabeth was being crowned Queen after her mother had passed away. She was quite old for being crowned Queen, as she was twenty five, but her beauty did not dim. She had luminous red hair contrasting her emerald irises. She was chosen Queen out of her other three sisters for having a magical gift in which were passed down to her three sons: Connor, Iain, and William. Now the King fell in love with Elizabeth at first sight and was jealous of her love with her first husband. He proposed that the he and the Queen would have two children to fully legitimize the his offer and nine months later she had a baby boy named Arthur who was destined to be the King of Spades. The boy grew up to resemble his father greatly, gaining his blonde hair and large eyebrows but had the emerald eyes and the partial magic ability of his mother. Four years later, the two had another son named Peter who was in line to be the Queen of Spades. He resembled much like his father, having the same sky blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. Keep in mind those positions have nothing to do with gender rather than lineage so the King was pleased.

After twelve years, the kingdom continued to be prosperous until the Queen fell quite ill and was bed ridden. The healers did all they could to find a cure, but alas, she was too sick to travel to the land of Jokers to receive the correct herbs. Shortly after, she passed and the Spades kingdom was in need of a Queen. Since Peter was too young to be Queen, Arthur had to take his mother's place as Queen. Within a month, Peter had too fallen deadly sick. The King prayed to the Jokers to spare his son, but the King did not fully understand the situation. The herbs would in fact save his son from the fatal disease, but would turn him into a Joker in the process. Courteous of the peace treaty post-Great War, Jokers were unable to rule. The King set aside politics, and made his son into a Joker. He still comes around to the palace now and again but never for too long. Jokers were not supposed to visit the main lands too often, for other kingdoms became suspicious of an alliance between the alienated Jokers and the Spades kingdom.

Within a month, the King had been murdered inexplicably and there was no successor; except for the Queen's three children, in which was refused. The only legitimate way was through a special Clock in which only royalty can posses. The Clock would point the second hand on the rightful Jack, the minute hand on the rightful Queen and the hour hand on the King. Six years passed and both the Jack and Queen fell into dejection for ever finding a new King, but what they could not expect was who the rightful King would turn out to be.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. The Genial Gift

Author's Notes: Welcome dreamer~ Don't think I abandoned this story quite yet. I will update this more frequently when I finish _Starcrossed_. I hope you enjoyed the prologue because now comes the good parts: the storyline. I hope it is not too complicated, it is only the beginning so the characters must be introduced before anything. This chapter lacks much USUK, but it will be established in later chapters. In case you are a bit confused, the high cards (such as Jack, Queen and King) are considered the rulers of their kingdoms. Below them is the Congress made up of the best Knights in the kingdom. Their name is based on their rank (Ace being the highest and ten being the lowest) and serve the kingdom more as guards than potential rulers. **Please remember to review and thank you for reviewing!**

Warnings: Bits of language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU, only the plot.

* * *

"Aye, Art! Long time, no see!" Connor exclaimed joining Arthur on the gray stoned balcony. He had always wondered why his brother, scratch that, half brother would spend the day either reading a novel in the library or stand on that dumb balcony of his. Didn't the Queen of Spades have something better to be doing, or rather more important? He ruffled his half-brother's blonde hair with his white gloved hand, breaking the tense silence.

Arthur was quick to fix his disheveled hair with his elegant fingers, although it did not do much justice. He sighed, letting out a cool stream of air from his poised lips. "I would appreciate it if you did not call me that."

"Sorry, _your majesty,_" he laughed mockingly. He was never too fond of his half brothers, seeing as they continued to harass him out of obvious jealousy that they were not royalty.

He curled his lip and icily asked "why are you even here? Nobody's supposed to be up here."

"Actually you invited me to your castle, remember? What do you do up here all day, anyways?" he asked gazing over the stoned railing at the orange painted sky.

"None of your business," he muttered. The Queen always came up here as an escape, or if he had something on his mind, today being no different.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your dumb banquet?"

"Shouldn't _you_?" he refuted seeing as Connor was still poorly dressed for the banquet. He wore a white button down dress shirt with an indigo vest and slacks to match, hardly appropriate for dinner with the Queen.

"Whatever. I'll leave you alone to your _whatever_," he said ruffling his half brother's hair once more before walking back inside the castle.

Arthur sighed, not bothering to adjust his hair and looked out the golden horizon. It was very humid, considering it was a summer's eve. How he hated summer so greatly. He had just returned from the kingdom of Diamonds for the annual visits he was mandated to make. The Diamond kingdom was quite temperate this time of year, and hardly ever rains contrasting the kingdom of Spades.

"What's wrong, your highness?" a small fairy asked regally. She wore a sky blue puffy gown matching the blue glow she emitted.

He sighed once more and leaned his elbows on the railing. "It's just…I don't know anymore. It's weird, I can't see the future on the Clock anymore." See, the Clocks not only show the royalty but also grant power of glimpses of the past, present or future, although high royalty are the only people who know of this little secret.

She giggled in a high pitch tone. "Perhaps there are some things the Clock does not deem you worthy enough to see."

He placed his head into his cupped hands and gazed at his Clock. The Clock was lined with gems in hues of azures and amethysts surrounding the numbers inscribed in silver. He watched his reflection through the platinum ticking hands. Well, mostly just the second hand which paced back in forth. "I suppose so," he said watching the hands move. Wait, was that the hour hand, moving? He looked at the Clock again to see the hour hand ticking slightly away from the twelve. Arthur could barely remember the hour hand ticking, it looked almost foreign to him.

"Your majesty, is everything okay, aru? You haven't come down for dinner yet," Yao said with his eyes holding concern, as usual.

Trying to hide the alarm in his voice, Arthur responded "cancel dinner, my brothers can wait another day," He stuffed the Clock into his elegant purple cloak before returning inside his quarters. He placed the small crown propped on the top of his platinum blonde hair on a wooden side table and rubbed his temples.

Yao shook his head. "What is this about, your majesty?"

"Personal business, please, leave me to my studies. I feel quite sick," he lied and clutched his stomach.

"Should I get a doc-"

"I just need rest," he said collapsing onto the soft canopy bed. He just had to hide out in his bed during the banquet, then sneak out while nobody was watching so he could meet who the Clock had deemed worthy as the future King of Spades.

Yao nodded not wanting to refute. "If there's anything I can get you, don't hesitate to ask, aru," he said before closing the wooden door behind him.

Arthur listened for Yao's clicking shoes to reach a halt before he climbed down the West wall, with the Clock as his guide. He reached into his desk and grabbed a medium sized box, complete with a red box tied on the top. He sneaked into the stables to his horse named England. He was a beautiful horse, all black with small white specks circling its eyes. It neighed softly at the sight of the Queen, but was shushed immediately being fed with carrots. Arthur placed a platinum saddle on his horse before riding off, unnoticed.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Matthew exclaimed watching his twin brother enter their house, err, shack and tackled him with a hug. It was extremely tightly packed and not of the best condition. The small amount of furniture the two could afford was practically broken wooden objects along with one cot which the two shared. "I still couldn't get a real cake, so I hope this will do."

Alfred wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and smiled at his twin. Using the small amount of money Alfred had collected from working at the weapons store, Matthew had bought an entire loaf of warm and fresh banana bread. "Happy birthday to you too!" Matthew grabbed the one silver knife from the drawers and began to cut the loaf into lean slices. "Here, let me help you," Alfred stated noticing how Matthew struggled to cut even a skinny piece of bread. He was getting much sicker as the days passed, and the two wondered how much longer it would go on. The two could not afford the correct herbs, even if it was available. It was only a matter of time before he passed.

"Really, I can do it myself," he said waving his brother's hands away. He cut another thin slice of sweet bread before placing it down on their good china in the shape of a Spade. It was something passed down from their parents before they died.

Their silence was interrupted by a panicked knocking on the door. Alfred's eyes widened. "Mattie, hide!" he ordered having his brother rip open one of them floorboards and climbing down the steps and into a small, secret room. He hesitantly opened the door and raised his eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Uh…I'm running from the police. Please, I need a place to stay," the young man lied clutching his knees and breathing unsteadily. In one of his hands was a platinum pocket watch in the shape of a spade.

He raised an eyebrow and scanned his elegant clothing. "You don't look or speak like you're from this part of Spades, are you?"

"I'm not," he muttered staring down at the clock, and then at Alfred. "I'm from…the Capitol."

His sapphire irises widened but remained in the doorway, unable to let the stranger in. "The Capitol huh? You want to steal my money don't you? I bet you hide your collections in those eyebrows of yours."

He shook his head. "Of course not, and it is quite rude to create false accusations. And my eyebrows are _not_ that big! I just need a place to rest for a bit."

Alfred shrugged letting the young man join him at the table. "There's not much here though, so I don't know if you'll be able to stay for the night."

The man scanned the room, if it could be considered one. It was padded by wooden boards that creaked and remained humid due to its lack of windows. "That is quite alright. I will be needed to return home by this evening, although I did bring something as a token of my appreciation." The man pulled out a medium sized box wrapped with a red bow on top.

"I'm Alfred, and you?" he stated awkwardkly and held out his brawny arm.

He paused before answering. "Uh…My name is Edward," he lied and shook his arm. Compared to Alfred's muscular arm, he seemed quite weak and fragile. "Now if you don't mind opening your gift."

Alfred was hesitant but opened it anyways. His eyes glazed over looking at the beauty of the Clock that nestled inside. He gaped in amazement "it's beautiful! I see you have one too."

He nodded. "It possess magical qualities. The Clock can show you the past, present and future if it deems you worthy enough."

"Oh come on, everyone knows magic is just a myth," he chuckled.

"Please, test it out for yourself," he said watching the hands of the Clock. Alfred looked skeptical but placed one of his hands onto the Clock. The guest's green eyes widened with excitement. In a long time, he has not seen one person able to even graze their hands over the Clock without being electrocuted. It was another kink about the Clock. It would only let its rightful ownder posses its power, and was very picky in chosing that person for that reason. "Now think back to a pleasant time in your past, and the Clock will show you it."

Alfred nodded thinking back to the one memory he was most fond of: the one of his parents. Surely enough, he was standing the same lavender meadow, watching the scene unfold before him. His parents were pointing up at the stars carelessly, naming every constellation in the sky. Matthew was only four at this time, and was careless enough to fall asleep on his father's lap. However, Alfred was intrigued by the stories his mother had told him about the stars and happily snuggled closer to her. The scene faded out in a whirl of indigo hues. "How is this possible?"

"Perhaps you should look into the future," he suggested placing the other's hand back on the watch.

There was another knock and the door, this time more frantic and louder. "Open up for the Jack of Spades."

_Shit_, he cursed under his breath. _I cannot believe they found me so fast. _"I'll get it," he said opening the door.

Yao rushed to the man's side. "Are you okay? You had us all worried, aru!"

"I am quite fine."

He smiled before narrowing his eyes at Alfred. "Arrest that man for kidnapping the Queen of Spades!" Alfred froze with wide sapphire eyes as his hands were tangled by chains and hauled off by the Two and Four.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. The Charmed Clock

Author's Notes: Salutations, dearie. It's BetweenDreamsAndReality once more with another chapter of A Clockwork Spade. I hope you like the storyline so far because it's just going to get more complex from next chapter on, and by complex I mean yaoi. Maybe. I'm sorry for the terrible cliffhanger(s) I have at the end of the chapters. Albeit (I just love this word), it's helpful, yet somewhat irritating. I don't think I am going to have a cliffhanger next chapter. Oh well. Just for reference: the positions for King, Queen and Jack are merely political, but there are certain *cough cough* circumstances in which this can be tweaked. **Thank you for reading and reviewing, you're all too kind.** Okay...on with the chapter!

Warnings: Honestly, none.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"What in the name of Spades was _that_ for?" Arthur gritted through his teeth sitting on a mauve colored chair placed before his mahogany desk. The memories of Alfred's capture ran through his head in slow motion, having to relive the moments of watching from the carriage with sympathetic green eyes as he stumbled in chains to the castle. He slammed his hands onto the desk in pure rage making the desk shake a bit as if to wave off his memories.

Yao sighed. "Please calm down, your majesty."

"Calm down?" he shouted with a chuckle and turned around in his seat to get a better look at the Jack. "How am I supposed to calm down? You arrested an innocent man!"

"How was I supposed to know you would run away?"

"I did not run away," he murmured crossing his arms across his chest, but Yao wouldn't understand. He was a strict man of timely behavior and any nonsense with exploring was purely unheard of for royalty. Royalty had jobs to do; and leaving the castle do those things were strictly prohibited, especially in a land without a King.

"Why do you care anyways? He will be let go tomorrow morning," Yao explained rashly, and then composed himself. The Jack was never one to become appear foolish, publically at least. That was a special section saved by Arthur's obnoxious brothers who visited him ever so often. Too often if you ask Arthur.

Arthur shook his head once. "You don't get it, do you? That man is going to be the future King of Spades!"

"What?" he said with wide dark brown eyes then waved the thought away. "It-it's not possible, aru. A peasant with no known legacy can not be King."

"It wasn't my choice," he stated entwining his delicate fingers with the platinum chain of his Clock. Arthur pondered _shouldn't Yao be happier? If he is the King there'd be less dependency and workload on him. _

Yao shook his head twice and sighed. He felt a major migraine setting in just below his dark brown hair line in between his temples. He was going to need some herbal tea after this all blew over. Rationally, he stated "it will be impossible to convince the other kingdoms."

Arthur's lips aligned and raked his hand through his blonde scraggily hair. "Pretend he is some nobleman. I will have to explain this situation. If you had let everything fall into place like I had hoped, maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

Yao placed a hand on the Queen's tense shoulder. "It's late; please, wait for morning."

"I'm sorry Yao, this cannot wait," he grumbled and headed towards the large wooden door at the front of his bed chamber. "Please tell him to meet me in the throne room." With those words, he left the room, leaving Yao baffled.

* * *

_The Queen? Of all the possibilities the Queen? _Alfred thought to himself trying to break the metal chains that bound his hands together. Even his strength and knowledge of metals and weapons could not withstand or rupture the chains encompassing his ankles and wrists. What was it made of anyways, diamonds?

There was a knock at the chamber door before the door opened before his sapphire eyes. "The Queen has requested an audience with him." The Two and Three propped Alfred up and loosened the chains around his ankles just so he could walk, barely.

"Please, Jack, I beg for mercy," he pleaded with tears streaming down his face.

Yao adverted his eyes from the young man, leading him into the throne room. The Two and Three pushed him along, seeing as he refused to see the Queen. It was obvious to him that he would be killed on the spot leaving his brother to fend for himself for such a short period of time until he would pass too. The throne room unfolded before his sapphire eyes, decorated in hues of indigo with the crest of Spades embedded on all of the furniture. Two platinum thrones stood in the middle of the room, each embedded with amethyst and sapphire gems. Sitting in the smaller of the two thrones was Arthur with a devious smile placed on his lips, holding his head up by one of his fragile white gloved hands. Alfred bowed upon his knees, crying silently. He knew he was going to be executed, there was no doubt in his mind. "Everyone else, leave!" the Queen ordered watching the crowd bestow hazel glares upon him. "Yao, make sure nobody eavesdrops on our conversation." Yao nodded escorting all of the other visitors out of the room and into the gardens. "Rise, my boy."

Alfred nodded and wiped a brackish tear away as Arthur came closer to him and unlocked his chains with a silver key in his purple cloak's pockets. He rubbed his scarlet colored scarred wrists softly and stood up with shaky, uneasy legs. "Why?" was the only thing Alfred could ask. He was almost positive he was going to be murdered right then and there.

Arthur exhaled loudly. "You are quite worthy, Alfred. Do you still have that Clock I granted to you?" He nodded slowly taking it out of his torn pockets of the rags he wore, now in worse condition than before. The cloth already had a few patches sown onto the pants near the knee caps and being locked up in the dungeon didn't do much to help. "Excellent. Now, I want you to manifest a crown in your mind then place one hand on the Clock."

Alfred raised an eyebrow but continued anyways. Within seconds he was transported into a new scene. Only, it wasn't a memory this time. His sapphire eyes watched the throne room reappear for him, only crowded with guests of magnificent hues and symbols painted on their clothing. He was sitting upon the taller throne, having an elegant crown placed upon his blonde head before the scene faded into crystal lavender dust.

"You see, the Clock I granted you can only be given to a member of royalty. Specifically, the King of Spades."

Alfred's blue eyes widened unnaturally. "Your majesty, you cannot be suggesting-"

"I am," he interrupted with a sly smile gracing his lips. "My dear boy, you will be alongside me as King."

His knees grew weak, weaker than they were before. "I have too many responsibilities at home with my brother being sick and all…"

"Sometimes we must sacrifice our personal needs for the needs of our country," he said wisely.

"Isn't that impossible?" he said thinking of all the potential. _King? _"A peasant could not rule as King."

"There is one way, my King," he stated before gulping. "You have to marry me."

_To Be Continued..._


	4. The Pety Promise

Author's Notes: Greetings my fair readers. Sorry for neglecting this story, I'm pretty busy at the moment with all of my work overload, but somehow I'll get over it. I use too many commas, don't I? My teachers keeps complaining about my elipses so I replaced them with commas. What's better than ten commas in a sentance? Oh right: everything. Enough about me and on with the story. I hope this chapter explains a little more on the whole marriage idea. I played around with it for a little as well as the characters. They are a bit OOC, but it's for a reason. Imagine this as the point when Arthur is a bamf, sly pirate and first meets Alfred. Yeah, that's one way of putting it. **Thank you lovely reviewers, you all get a special place in my heart.** Also, there's a poll going on via my profile page. If you like this story, or any of my other ideas, please vote for which story I should continue/start. I appreciate you all for even tolerating me for this long. Sorry for ranting a lot. Without further ado, I present: chapter 4.

Warnings: Maybe some language, I don't really remember.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"Marriage?" Alfred asked feeling his knees grow weak. "Correct me if I am mistaken but aren't positions in royalty merely political?"

He nodded swiftly letting his wiry blonde hair fall into his eyes. "In most cases, you would be correct. However, you lack lineage and no one must know of the secrets the Clocks are able to possess, especially other Kingdoms. Please do not fret, the marriage will not take place until the Winter Solstice and just has to be perceived as a relationship built on love, however it does not require actual feelings towards each other. I know this is a lot to take in today, my King. If you would like I could show you to your quarters," he explained pantomiming for Alfred to follow him out of the throne room. Alfred followed reluctantly in silence. "So…what field did you work in?"

"Huh?" he asked unable to comprehend the question because of his inability to prevent himself from staring at the magnificent tapestries and paintings hung on the walls. "Oh, um, just worked in a shop." _Not like you would know what working and strife is like. _

The Queen nodded awkwardly. "Interesting," he stated although he was far from it. "Here is your chamber and mine is right across the hall. The castle is an extensive palace, so if you ever get lost, one of the servants or I will come help you."

"Thanks," he said with a radiant smile before scurrying into his indigo shaded room. His new sanctuary, although it didn't feel like it.

"Well…happy birthday," he heard Arthur say through the closed wooden door.

Alfred ignored him, more infatuated by his new room. A large rectangular bed was placed in the center of the room alongside a nightstand and two dressers twice his side. Near one side of the room was a small desk that he assumed to be unused for years, complementary of the layers of dust. On the right was a small balcony in which overviewed the entire East side of the castle and parts of the outlying cities. He sighed before collapsing onto the bed managing to ruffle the sapphire silk sheets which were neatly sprawled out on top.

There was a small knock at the door before the Jack of Spades entered. He cleared his throat before apologizing "I'm sorry for our actions today. Please forgive me, aru."

"All is forgiven," he said as an obvious lie. How could he forgive the person that took him away from his brother?

Yao nodded as a sign that he had accepted his apology. "Tomorrow we'll begin your training and-"

His head shot up. "Wait! Who said I was staying here?"

He raised an arched eyebrow in response. "You're not? I don't understand-"

"I must return home," he began to explain. _Matthew is still under the floorboards…_ he thought to himself. _I can't just leave him there! _

With gentle eyes he responded "you're needed here."

"I don't think you understand. I'm needed at home, not in some castle. I'm not going to be King and this is all just some lucid dream!" _Mattie's probably worried sick! _

"Calm down," Yao insisted placing one hand on the King's shoulder then quickly being shoved off. "What could you possibly have at home that is more important than your country?"

"My brother!"

Yao exhaled loudly a bit conflicted. "Your country needs you."

"No. My brother _needs_ me. So go tell your stupid Clock or whatever that I'm not going to be King."

"Alfred!" Yao shouted making the blonde wince. He composed himself before adding "we've all had to make choices we never intended, but with great power comes responsibility."

Alfred snorted obnoxiously.

"Does the Queen know about your decision?"

"Does it matter?" he snapped not caring what Arthur thought. He lied to him after all, why should he even trust him?

Yao sighed. "Even if you do manage to leave, do you think he will not find you? He found you be-"

"So? Then I'll keep running away, but you can't stop me!"

"I'm not asking you to stop, I'm advising you to reconsider."

"Same thing if you ask me," he muttered into his pillow coming off with a muffled sound. The pillow was as soft as the garments his mother used to wear to gatherings with her friends, both smelling of fresh roses.

He sighed. "Fine. Ignore my wishes, but you cannot run away from your destiny, my young King," he stated before walking out of the room.

Within five minutes, Alfred had claimed the coast was clear before jumping off the two story balcony conveniently located in his room, landing on his feet. Then he noticed a small stable where he sneaked inside and went over to a beautiful white horse. "Come on," he whispered tugging the rope on the saddle out of the barn.

"Nice night for a stroll, hm?" a voice noted startling Alfred off of the horse.

"How did you find me?" he pouted dusting off his clothes.

"I overheard your conversation with Yao," he said slyly making Alfred curl his lip. "I just can't believe you'd leave all of this for your fucking _brother,_" he spat at the word.

"I'd give up the world for the people I love."

"I see," he said holding the reigns to the white horse tightly in his hand, making the horse neigh softly.

"And you can't stop me," he announced pushing Arthur aside.

"Can't? Maybe you underestimate me, your highness," he said licking his lips slightly.

"What are you going to do, _call your guards_," he mocked.

The Queen scowled. "Unlike _most_ royalty, _I _actually do my work and training everyday to build up a nation without a King. Now the one person who gets chosen to be King doesn't even want the position!"

"How do you know I'm not going to hold you hostage or steal all of your stuff?" he asked shakily.

"Because I know you…" he began looking to his polished shoes. Truth was, he _didn't_ know Alfred, but he knew the Clock was never wrong when it chose leaders, usually. All he knew was his name was Alfred, age 18 as of today the fourth day of the seventh month and had pure intentions.

Alfred scowled. "You don't _know_ me, and I don't _know_ you, and we're supposed to be married! I have responsibilities at home!"

"You have responsibilities _here_, for your country. Don't make it harder than it already is," he gritted through his clenched teeth. "We can talk _after_ you begin training." He yanked on Alfred's hand back towards the castle.

He released his wrist from Arthur's grip. "Training?" he asked with a chuckle. "Train to do what? Sit around on my ass all day?"

"Fine," Arthur said waving him off hatching an idea in his mind. Even in chess, the King is just a pawn to the all mighty Queen. "You win. Go find your little brother, you couldn't even pass training anyways."

"What?" he shouted to the dark night falling for the Queen's devious trap. "I could pass training! Heck, I could pass with my eyes closed."

He shook his head carrying out his plan and explained dryly "no you couldn't."

"We'll see about that," Alfred said stubbornly. "And when I do, you're going to _personally_ take me to my brother. Got it?"

Arthur smiled smugly. "Of course, _my King._"

_To Be Continued..._


	5. The Turned Table

Author's Notes: Good day to you. It's me again! Honestly, I find the author's notes a bit tedious up here because I end up giving away all of my ideas. I really am unsure of what I should do. You know what's weird. For the A/N in this story, I am writing in perfect grammar, while in Starcrossed it's more of a whatever-the-fuck-I-want attitude. Shrugs. Hey, it's my story. Speaking of my story, I might as well add my commentary here. So I know remotely nothing about fencing, so in the Cardverse AU (and maybe real life too), you can win a fencing tourament by either jabbing (I don't know fencing terms) someone in the appropriate positions three times: mostly the chest. However, one can win a tournament by sucessfully removing the other's head mask. I hope that cleared up the rules here. Okay, remember how I said the characters for this particular story reflects the timeline of history? Well, then think of this as the parts leading up to the Revolution and the Revolution itself [Haha I have 1783 words] In the following chapters, they will most likely become more like usual. **Here is a shout-out to my lovely readers and especially reviewers!** Don't forget to vote for me to continue this story on my profile page :)

Warnings: Strong language and a tad bit of violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"Ah, here for your first training session?" Arthur noticed sipping his tea from a porcelain tea cup with the emblem of spades painted delicately on the side, situated at a cushioned seat placed accordingly in the training room. The room was extensive with towering walls made of large cobblestone similar to the rest of the castle. Aligned against the wall were weapons ranging from swords to bows and arrows neatly arranged flagrantly. On the opposite side were the target ranges, along with the Four and Eight shooting bows and arrows as a warm up, getting almost all of the bows to hit the cerulean target in the center or in the vicinity of it.

Alfred scratched at his garments. He's never worn something as elaborate as a silk white shirt, an indigo cloak and matching slacks, especially for training. His Clock was attached to the end of the cloak by a gold chain which nestled into a pocket sewn into his clothing. They were a bit loose on him, seeing as he was obviously malnourished for someone of his height. "It's a bit uncomfortable."

"You'll adjust," was the only thing the Queen could state.

Alfred muttered "let's just get on with this."

"Right," he began noting lifting a platinum sword encrusted with indigo gems. "Well, I bet you've never seen a weapon before, or at least of these standards." This made Alfred's rage for Arthur grow. How could he not be infuriated by the man who claims himself Queen, yet has no appreciation for his subjects? "You will train with the Ace, under my supervision of course. Couldn't have you running away again, can we?"

Alfred snorted. "Why can't _you_ train me?"

He sipped his tea regally and crossed his right left over his left. "Why would I do that? It's not my place to be training a King."

"Of course not," he said rolling his blue eyes. _What right does Royalty to think that they are better than we are? _

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked slamming the porcelain cup down in its saucer placed atop the table beside him.

"You could _at least _treat me like I'm worth something! I thought the Queen is supposed to be grateful of her subjects."

Arthur's unkempt eyebrow twitched reflexively. If there's one thing he hated more than insubordinate peasants and his brothers, possible combined, were those who called him a girl. "I am _not_ a female!" he shouted lunging towards Alfred with his sword.

Alfred let it puncture his thin chest before sulking "that's not fair! I don't even have a weapon!"

"Whoever said anything about playing fair?" he smirked pouncing on his opponent managing to hold his weapon just an inch away from Alfred's skin.

"Alfred! Arthur! Behave yourselves," Yao exclaimed in shock after entering the training room. For once, Alfred was pleased to see Yao barge into the situation. "Now if you two are done, we can begin breakfast."

Arthur sighed before drawing his sword back. "Very well, I guess we should eat."

Alfred stuck his tongue out receiving a glare from Yao. "You should have started with etiquette," he murmured into Arthur's ear.

"With all due respect, _Yao_, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak so low of me," he said with as much poise as he could muster, but was ignored anyways. He followed the elder two into a large dining hall in which three other men sat, all with untamable flaming hair yet elaborate clothing. The table was complete with assortment of colored confections, mostly shades of blue of course, placed on platinum platters.

"Art! Looks like ye found a new manservant," the eldest of the three chuckled cutting a purple colored loaf of bread with a knife.

Arthur pouted sitting down at the head of the table and folding his right left over his left. He collected three loaves of bread before unwrapping his butter knife folded in a large silk napkin. "Is that any way to talk to your new King?"

The intolerable laughter stopped. "And what gave ye the fucking right to announce the new King?" the youngest said sipping rum from a glass cup.

"He didn't," Alfred mumbled pulling out a mahogany wooden seat next to Arthur and across from Yao who was pouring tea into all of their chinaware. He stared at the food, unable to comprehend how he barely had enough to eat yesterday and now he was sitting at a table overwhelmed by confectionaries.

The eldest of the three raised one of his thick eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Isn't he just precious? One of the many traits that solidified my conclusion," Arthur said forcing a smile upon his lips and receiving a blank stare from Alfred. He cut a lump of butter from the stick lying on a small plate before spreading it evenly on his bread. "He's going to make a great King."

"So how long have you two known each other?" the middle child solicited.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "That's confidential, Iain."

"That's why you've been so bloody moody! Aw. I didn't know you weren't," he coughed "playing for the home team."

The other two brothers giggled while Arthur blushed. Composing himself Arthur stated "and how is your love life going? I'd love to hear all of the wonderful stories about raping various noble women." He took another sip of tea and raised both of his bushy eyebrows.

"I swear, I will sever your fucking head and eat it for breakfast," the youngest one shouted with his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

Arthur gritted through his teeth "is that a threat, William? I will personally have you beheaded for treason."

William slumped in his seat. "Anyways, love is just another distraction and a weakness from what is _really_ important."

"And what may that be?"

"Tormenting you," William said gulping down the rest of his drink.

Arthur's anger raged inside him. "I swear I will kill you-"

"Calm down!" Iain yelled responsibly.

"How could you have _possibly _fell in love with someone as…" Connor smiled at Arthur's icy glares. "_charming_ as him?"

Alfred shrugged refusing to play along with Arthur's game. "Dunno."

There was a slight pause before William asked, after noticing his soon-to-be-King was confused by the selections placed in front of him, "haven't ye ever seen food before?"

"I really shouldn't…" he began feeling his stomach grow emptier. No matter how much he wanted to eat, he had to refuse. He wasn't about to succumb to dishonor his principles. No matter how delectable the food looked and smelled.

Arthur shot him an icy glower. "What's wrong with you? You're already quite malnourished and now you're refusing to eat?"

He slammed his hands on the table. "How could I eat knowing people in Spades starve to death everyday?"

"With all due respect, your highness, you will be leading this nation. You must look your very best, aru," Yao explained.

"Very well," Alfred mumbled. Yao was right, he was only harming himself and his Kingdom. In light of it all, he accomplished grabbing as much food as he could; managing to disgust Arthur and Yao.

Before Alfred could enjoy much of the food, he was back in the training room being lectured by Arthur. "Now, you will start with some simple fencing attacks."

"What does fencing have to do with being a King?" Alfred whined although he actually adored fencing back home. When he wasn't working, which was rare, he would take Matthew to a local fencing tournament.

"As you ever so regally stated, royalty cannot be reliant on their guards to tender to their every need."

He rolled his crystal irises. "Let's get this over with," he muttered feeling absolutely ridiculous in the white protective suit which made him look like an oversized marshmallow.

"Ambitious, are we?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

With a sly expression plastered upon his face he proposed "actually, I'm feeling quite ambitious. I challenge _you_ to a duel."

The Queen threw back his head and laughed insufferably. "Me? A fencing match? I doubt you could defeat the Ten, let alone me!"

"Fine then. If I beat you, you take to Matthew right then and there, no complaining."

Arthur licked his lips beginning to put on his suit. "And if _I_ win…?"

"Then I'll listen to everything you have to say without refuting."

"I like this deal," the Queen said which a sly smile before holding out his sword confidently. There was no way a peasant could defeat the all powerful Queen of Spades at fencing.

The shouted "on guard" through their masks. Arthur was first to make a move by thrusting his sabre forward, but he did not accommodate for Alfred defending his attack and throwing off Arthur's mask with one swift movement of his foil, marking the end of the match. "Let's go," Alfred deadpanned, beginning to strip off his suit leaving Arthur to stare quite baffled.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. The Muddled Metropolis

Author's Notes: Moshi, Moshi, BetweenDreamsAndReality desu. Happy Mother's Day! Nevermind my stupidity. I will probably not update this week, no matter how much I want to, because of stupid APs. Why did I agree to take it again? You know how I said the story is like a timeline. Think of this chapter as around the early 1800s when America and England still fought (i.e. War of 1812) but soon became closer yet unaware of their feelings. Anyways, my last chapter was deemed confusing, which I totally understand. Thank you Dolce Latte van Creme for explaining the rules, yet I'm too lazy to change them so let me lay out the basis of Cardverse fencing: the goal is to take off the other's helemet. That's it. Or jab them in the chest three times. I hope this chapter clears up a few misunderstandings, or not. Okay so you know how I write to be continued at the bottom, I just wrote to many promises. Where did that even come from? I think this is a sign I need _more_ sleep and I shouldn't be staying up at 1am to watch SNL (even if it is so very tempting). I regret putting the author's notes at the top. Should I change it? *Shrugs* Whatever. I'll just have to deal with it. **Thank you dearly for the wonderful reviews and readers! Keep being awesome! **Remember to also vote for me to continue this story, right now it is lagging behind a bit. Now on with chapter six...

Warnings: Strong language and more bits of violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"So…how did you learn how to do that?" Arthur asked breaking the silent tension. The two were situated in a small carriage sitting across from each other on indigo cushioned benches.

Alfred shrugged. "Dunno. Went to a lot of tournaments at home, I guess. Also, I watched how you fought. Too many offensive moves and not enough defensive ones."

He nodded awkwardly before shifting his head position to rest on the side of the carriage. "Impressive."

"And what's up with you and those three guys?"

"Oh, they are just my brothers," he said looking at the various countryside scenes through the small opening on the door, something he was foreign to. "Ignore them as much as possible, they're a bit infuriating."

Alfred nodded. "Why didn't cha tell them bout the Clock?"

He shook his head letting strands of wiry hair veil his emerald eyes. "You have much to learn, my King."

"Hey, we're in private, call me Al," he said propping his feet up and relaxing a bit.

The Queen rolled his eyes, disgusted at his manners. "Very well, Al. As I was saying, if my brothers found out about the Clock's powers they could tamper with it. It is better nobody knows about it."

"Whatever," he said watching the cities turn unfold into pastures before his eyes. "Your brothers are kinda cool though. I think you should give them a chance."

He raised an eyebrow. "You must be joking. My brothers want me dead, you heard William. They are all just jealous."

"I doubt that."

He gazed into Alfred's sea blue eyes. "Just be careful, okay? They are just waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Lighten up! Come on, we're going to be miles from your brothers," he exclaimed patting Arthur on the back. The Queen just rolled his eyes at him quite appalled at his ingenuousness. "Maybe if you take that stick outta your ass you'll actually _have_ some friends."

He scowled "I have plenty of friends!"

"Name one!"

"I have Yao!"

He rolled his sapphire eyes. "Yao doesn't count. Come on, someone else."

"What about _you_?"

"I was too busy working to save my brother."

"Well, then I was too busy working on keeping this country together!"

"Well, you're doing an awful fucking job at that!" he shouted making Arthur cringe. _Was I really that bad of a Queen? After all of my hard work…_ "Dude, sorry, I didn't mean that."

Arthur remained silent and looked down at his hands. "Let's just get this over with," he said with his voice subtly cracking. "I'm going to sleep. Please do not try to wake me."

"Don't be mad! I didn't-"

He held up his white gloved hand hand, signaling for Alfred to stop rambling and turned over onto his side. "It is fine. Really, I get it all the time."

"It's just…my brother. He means everything to me."

"I see," Arthur murmured groggily.

"You'll like him," he said trying to lighten the mood. "He's like me, only quieter but that's because he's sick."

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "How sick?"

Alfred shrugged. "I dunno. Really sick. We couldn't afford a doctor or the right herbs or anything." He paused for a moment before asking "do you think you can cure him?"

Arthur spun his head around and stared in Alfred's pleading eyes. "We will try our best."

"Thanks Artie!" he shouted wrapping his arms around the Queen's shoulders.

"Cannot…breathe…" Arthur said gasping for Oxygen, his face turning the same shade of purple as his cloak.

Alfred chuckled. "Woops, sorry," he said embarrassingly releasing his arms from around his neck.

"Very well, if you do not mind, I would like to go back to sleep," he said stubbornly after dusting his clothes off.

"But we're here!" Alfred announced looking out the small window of his familiar town. The town was quite bustling, especially since it was daytime on a weekday. The quaint town was nothing like the CapitolCity or even the castle. Everyone was engulfed by their occupations, barely having enough time to converse with each others. The houses were all small shacks, as well as the businesses which were both in fear of being repossessed by the landowners.

"_This_ is a town?" Arthur asked as the carriage slowed into a gentle stop before the two exited. The place smelled like his stables, figuring the residents couldn't afford clean water, and citizens were begging on the streets. The most surprising was a large estate in the centre of the town gated off by tall cobblestone walls. "Who lives there?"

"One of your stupid landowners," Alfred began to explain thinking of all the possessions he stole from him as a way to break his debt. "Yeah, and that's my house," he said pointing to a small shack, "but you already know that."

"Uh huh," he said more intrigued by the low living standards of the majority of his citizens. _I guess Alfred does have a reason to be mad at me. _

The thin, wooden door was unlocked as the two stepped inside the house. It was just as the two had remembered, except that Alfred was now tearing up a floorboard. "Mattie?" he asked with tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong, your highness?" he asked walking over to Alfred. He looked under the floorboard to see an almost exact replica of Alfred lying lipless on the soil. Guilty he sad, "I'm sorry."

Alfred felt the body of his brother and wiped his tears away. "He's still breathing."

"That is good. How about we take him to the castle? We could get him treated properly."

Alfred looked at his brother then back at Arthur. He knew what kind of game he was playing, one in which he couldn't win. Either he would have to go to the castle to get Matthew cured but remain King or remain as a peasant having his brother pass away. "Sounds good," he said reluctantly.

A smile plastered on his lips watching his King cradle Matthew into his arms and carry him into the carriage.

"Stop!" a man on the street shouted. He was elegantly dressed in a flowing, cotton white shirt and navy blue trousers. From the corner of Arthur's eye, he could spot a small red spade stitched into the cufflinks of his shirt. "What do you two think you're doing, mate?" he asked with a strange accent for this part of Spades.

"Run!" Alfred shouted to Arthur trying to quickly position Matthew onto the carriage.

"Oh Alfred," he sang. "You know what day it is, don't you?"

The two paused in their tracks and Alfred gulped. "Yes, Christian," he spat.

"Where's my money?" Christian asked shifting his weight between his legs. Alfred's face fell in shame. "I see. I guess we will have to make a trade off, hmm?"

"Take the house, I'm leaving anyways," he muttered.

He smirked. Eyeing Arthur, he said "that's not what I have in mind."

"Do you not know who I am?" Arthur asked enraged at the idea.

Christian smiled once more. "I like your attitude, _Queen Arthur_. Now if you don't want there to be a problem, you better run along and leave me with my, err, work," he suggested pulling at the collar of Alfred's purple cloak.

"In your dreams," Alfred remarked throwing a clenched fist at Christian's face, leaving a nasty scar on his cheek right below his eye.

He smirked. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get, mate!" He punched Alfred in the face twice, managing to pull him onto his knees. Before Arthur could help him up, he kicked Alfred's stomach with his heavy black boot. "It was nice doing business with you," he laughed walking back off into the city, probably to harass another innocent family.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked kneeling beside Alfred.

"I'm…fine," he strained himself to say. Both his face and face were throbbing immensely.

Arthur soughed softly before leaning Alfred's thin body on his, although he looked much heavier than he looked. "Please, don't injure yourself anymore," he said laying his body next to Matthew's on the carriage and signaling the carriage chauffeur to begin heading back to the castle.

"I had to!" Alfred defended clutching his stomach. "He was going to rape you!"

"Alfred!" he scolded. "You are royalty. You should not be speaking such foul language! He is a loyal landowner."

"Didn't cha notice the red spade on his shirt? He is definitely _not_ loyal to you."

Shocked the Queen shouted "what! That is preposterous. Nobody defies royalty!"

"Unless you're part of the Red Revolution."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Red Revolution?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. It's been growing popular, but I'm unsure what it stands for, but I know it can't be something good."

"Well, don't strain yourself. Get some rest," he stated. Alfred nodded rolling over on his bench before snuggling into a ball beside Arthur. "Oh yes, thank you…for today," he stated awkwardly.

"It was nothing," he said yawning.

"Just get some rest," he stated stroking Alfred's hair, trying to flatten out his one cowlick, but unable to achieve his goal. He looked over at the two twins and sighed. Treating the two was the least of their problems.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. The Faux Fear

Author's Notes: Yea~ Ready for another chapter? I hope you are! I don't know why, but I was completely stuck on this chapter...maybe because of APs or something stupid. Anyways, I want to talk a bit about the story. First, I really want to finish this story. The ending is going to be quite awesome and this part is rather boring. *Pouts* where's all of the fun? Second, this chapter is a chapter full of explainations. I hope it makes it a bit clearer, and if not, you could always PM me. Lastly, it's obvious that there has been a major idea introudced: the Red Revolution; and I'm hoping to further escalate it. Who do _you_ think is behind it? I seriously regret not putting these notes at the bottom. Urg. **A bit hug to all of my reviewers who are sweeter than cake. Mmmmm cake. **Reminder to all of you that are currently enjoying this story, remember to vote on my profile page for me to continue this story, or a different story.

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"Arthur?" Yao asked knocking on Arthur's towering chamber door and entering without permission. It was always like Yao to invade someone's privacy like that, a pet peeve Arthur had acquired over the years.

Arthur hastily tucked a book on the history of Spades into a drawer in his mahogany desk before turning around smirking in his chair. "Hello, Jack. Is there any news?"

He tilted his head trying to get a glimpse at what has been occupying his Queen from his usual monotonous schedule. "Actually yes, aru. I cannot figure out a permanent cure for Alfred's brother. I'm more concerned with Alfred, actually."

"And why is that?" he asked worried about his King's health. He placed his crown on the side of the table and stared at his reflection in it. Never has he seen black circles engulfing his own green eyes as heavy as it did now, mocking the design of a raccoon, although Yao's were much worse. Arthur had spent the past two nights catching up on his paperwork, while Yao was working on a cure for Alfred and Matthew.

"He kept saying some…" he cleared his throat "things in his sleep."

Arthur's emerald eyes filled with curiosity. "Like what?"

"The word 'Red.' Do you have any idea what that means?"

Arthur sighed, resting his head in his delicate white gloved hands. "I was hoping you could answer that. When we went to his town we encountered something horrific. Alfred called it the Red Revolution, but that's all he knows," he said furrowing his brow. Even his Clock would not give him any information on the Red Revolution, just as the books he studied had no evidence it ever occurred before.

"Red Revolution? I've heard of it before," he said receiving an icy glare from Arthur. "Just once," he added defensively. "It's some nonsense about overthrowing the government, but it would never receive enough popularity because of how smooth the country has been running recently. It was the most threatening right after you became Queen, actually, aru."

He pouted crossing his arms across his chest and asked "and why would anyone not bloody trust me?"

Yao shrugged. "Uncertainties, I'm assuming. It's not common when a sixteen year old takes the throne, especially without a King's guidance."

He sighed tangling the chain of the Clock between his thin fingers. "I guess," he said more focused on the hour hand seizing to move even slightly from its position at the five.

"Don't fret, my Queen, it is no concern at all anymore. You are obvious worthy enough of their trust," Yao stated placing one strong hand on Arthur's shoulder, which was immediately rejected.

"Then why does Alfred bloody know about it?"

Yao shook his head. "This is nothing to get riled up about. I, too, have second thoughts about this boy; but it is not my place to do so. The Clock has chosen and I'm afraid there is no way to change its decision."

Arthur turned around in his chair to get a better glimpse at his Jack. "What do you suppose we do?"

Yao exhaled loudly. "The choice is yours. Either we teach him how to be a worthy King or…" he said unable to speak the last words.

"We kill him?" Arthur suggested turning the humid room silent.

"I think it would be in our best position to train him," Yao stated breaking the tense silence.

He shook his head. "We only have until the Autumn Equinox. Are you sure that is enough time?"

Yao rubbed his forehead, obviously overworked from the past couple of days. "It's unable to say for sure. I bet if we work hard enough, it would be possible. Now if you do not mind, I will be going back to sending out a formal invitation for the Jokers. I advise, my Queen, that you watch over him," he said before striding out of Arthur's room hastily, leaving Arthur to sulk.

* * *

Alfred's cobalt eyes shot open. "Arthur?" he asked blearily trying to focus on the figure hovering over him.

Arthur quickly looked away, his cheeks flaring a bright pink. He was sitting in the mahogany desk chair which was conveniently pulled next to the side of the bed. "Oh, good morning, Alfred," he said with his voice cracking slightly, denying to actually care about his future King. "I was not staring or anything…Yao just told me to check up on you."

"Whatever," Alfred mumbled trying to stand up from his bed but somehow unable to. "It seems like Yao has more power than you do."

He smacked the back of his blonde head. "Do not speak lowly of royalty when he has done so much as to cure you and your brother."

"He did?" he asked rubbing the back of his head, which surprisingly hurt contradicting Arthur's fragile structure. The last thing he could remember clearly was fighting Christian, and who knows how many days it has been since then.

Arthur nodded having his distressed, platinum blonde hair fall into his face. "It took a while to get your brother much healthier, but he still is not fully cured. We have already sent out a request for a Joker representative to come, but that could take weeks for all we know."

"How long have I been…you know…asleep?"

He waved his hand through the moist air. "Just a couple of days," he said watching Alfred's eyes widen in disbelief. "It is completely normal for that to happen, seeing the effects of magic."

"Can I see him?" Alfred asked struggling to pull himself out of his bed.

He sighed placing his hand above Alfred's chest and laid him back down. "You need to rest, my King, as well as Matthew."

"Can't you use your _Queenly powers_ and heal me?"

Arthur raised his eyebrow. Never has he heard something as stupid as Queenly powers. Not all Queens had a magical gift; it was a rarity some people are born with. "Queenly powers?"

"Well…you're, like, magical and stuff. Right?"

Arthur groaned "your grammar is bloody horrific!"

"That's not the fucking point!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "My point is that you have magic powers."

"Indeed, but the Jack is a far better healer," he said wearily. His magic was, err, infamous for creating unpleasant things to happen. It was preferred that he wouldn't partake in magic unless absolutely necessary.

He sulked "I'm not just going to lie around on my ass all day!"

"That was not my intentions. I propose we begin working on your etiquette, something you seem to be lacking," he said muttering the latter of the sentence.

"Fine," he said sitting up on his oversized bed. "Where do you want to start?"

_To Be Continued..._


	8. The Welding Waltz

Author's Notes: You have been cordially invited to chapter eight of A Clockword Spade. Can you believe it? Eight full filler chapters? It's funny because nothing has even remotely interesting happened yet! Unlike Starcrossed, there's actually going to be a climax! I know, shocking isn't it? I want to mix up my writing styles, take a challenge. I want to try to write as many genres as possible! I like realistic fiction slash angsty love the most, of course. Forget about me, this chapter was fairly easy to write, it literally took me less than a day. I find it to be angsty and utterly adorable, however I'm unsure how you, the public, is going to percieve it. But, come on. It's a lovey-dovey action romance cardverse AU fanfiction. Well, the action is going to come later, spoiler alert. **Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! I'm seriously in shock in how many I have! **Enough with this nonsense and on with the story!

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: Unable to gain rights to Hetalia.

* * *

Over the course of a week, Alfred had been placed on a strict schedule beginning with training with the Ace at dawn then etiquette lessons with Arthur or Yao by noon leaving Alfred exhausted by dusk. Time to time, he would get breaks to visit his brother in the infirmary, but it would not last to long because of the side effects of the magic Yao put on Matthew. He learned everything from which fork to use with which what meal to the surnames of all the nobility in Spades.

"Arthur! Alfred! I have great news, aru!" Yao exclaimed walking into one the extensive library of their midday sessions unannounced flaunting a piece of parchment in his hand. The library had three blue padded chairs in the center of the extensive circular room. Against the dark gray cobbled walls were high reaching shelves of multihued literature dating back to before the Great War, although they were mostly historic of course.

The Queen closed the book he was currently reading and turned around. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow evening we are going to a masquerade ball!"

Arthur slumped in his chair, something he scolded Alfred for many times. "What could be better than that?" he asked with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"I would appreciate if you weren't so cynical all the time," he explained recieving a mocking look from Arthur. "This is a perfect chance for you two to become legitimate lovers," Yao stated receiving two glares from Alfred and Arthur.

"I will not!" Arthur exclaimed with a face flushed in bright red.

Yao sighed. "This is our only chance, my Queen."

Alfred perked up from hidden inside another one of the History of Spades volumes. "He has a point," he explained receiving a dark glare from Arthur. "What? It's true!"

"So you're saying that we should pretend to meet at this party?"

"Got any better ideas?" the Jack asked then clapped his hands together cheerfully. "Good. I will accept immediately and begin planning our departure. Good day to you two," he stated walking off regally.

Arthur muttered "the nerve of that man."

"What's so bad about a party? Come on, it'll be a perfect opportunity for you to relax."

He tossed his head back and laughed insufferably. "Relax? Alfred, this is a _royal_ ball. I know you've never gone to one before so I will have to explain. Everyone would want a chance to get closer to me, especially nobility, if you know what I mean."

"Then I will just have to protect you," he said with a radiant smile.

"I'm not a bloody child!"

"But you'll be wearing a mask, so nobody will have to know!"

"Sometimes you are just so bloody stupid. If Yao wants to make this legitimate we will both have to not wear masks, and somehow pretend to fall in love."

"That doesn't sound too difficult."

Arthur shrugged. "Not necessarily. Except, we must dance the Spade waltz at midnight."

"Dance? That's totally girly," Alfred said rejected the idea completely. In addition to it being a feminine activity, he never learned how to dance. Especially something as regal as the Spades waltz.

"My King, with all due respect, I am as unwilling as you are. However, we must put our egocentricity aside for our country. Spades has chosen you as King, and we must do whatever it takes to convince the others."

"Why not just tell them about the fucking Clock?"

Arthur slapped the back of his blonde head. "you blood idiot! The whole point of the Clock is to choose the ruler fairly to prevent succession disputes. Telling everyone would risk having people tamper with it," he scolded having his face grow a deep red in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't know," he lied sheepishly.

He stood up before composing himself, allowing his skin to return to its original color before stating. "Shall we learn the Spades dance?"

Alfred nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

The two of them walked out of the library and across the corridor to an oversize circular ballroom. Imprinted at the center of the coppice tiled ground was the emblem of Spades in indigo paint. "Okay. Now, put your left hand on my waist and your right hand in mine." Without hesitation, Alfred placed his sweaty hands in Arthur's gloved one in the appropriate positions before looking back into Arthur's eyes, signaling he was ready. "Now just follow my lead. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3." Two of them swirled in perfect rhythm, having their footsteps rotate to form a spade shape.

When the dance was one of the several servants watching the two asked "are you sure you've never danced before?"

Alfred shook his head and removed his grip on Arthur's fragile hand. "Nope. This is actually my first time. Why? Was I really that bad?"

She answered "no, no, you were actually quite good."

Then Arthur hastily added "for a beginner, of course."

"Oh. I never really had time to learn how to dance with work and Mattie."

"Ah, yes. Matthew is a good child."

His sapphire irises widened. "You talked to him?"

"I have," he said before adding "on multiple occasions actually."

Curiously, Alfred asked "and what did he say exactly?"

Arthur waved his hand. "Nothing really. He asked a lot of questions and was patient enough to let me explain your situation."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, that does sound like Mattie." There was a silent void before Alfred asked "what if I am unable to convince them?"

"Please do not fret, my King. I have utter most faith in you," he lied halfheartedly.

Alfred's eyes gleamed, not taking the hint. "You do?"

The Queen nodded. "I know it has only been a week since we met and began working on our etiquette, but I believe we can make this work. Now, let us run the dance one last time." He held out his hand, pantomiming for Alfred to take it. When he did, the two pressed their bodies closer together and danced in perfect harmony as if they were lovers.

_To Be Continued..._


	9. The Palaceous Performance

Author's Notes: Aloha. Welcome to chapter nine of A Clock Spade. I really hope that I'm not ruining anyone's hopes on this story. The summary is a bit stupid but that's because I wanted to keep it short and sweet. Should I change it? I don't really know. I'm very lazy. Whatever. Luckily my dumb school has off for five days which means extra time to write and possibly update. I'm projecting around thirty chapters, possibly more, so get excited! There's a lot of filler love-y dove-y chapters, including this one. I want to build upon the idea that they do not really love each other. Maybe they will eventually learn to love each other...everntually. I also put Matthew back in this story. I just love his character so much in almost every story. Especially when he's evil. I think he may be my favourite. I liked writing this chapter, but honestly it was a bit hard to keep the flow of ideas especially at the beginning. It seems a bit rushed. But they still have a deadline of the Autumn Equionix. Why? Well...that's for me to know and you to find out. By the way, the servant girl is my OC for South Africa. Yeah South Africa! I'm not being racist or anything it's just a known fact that in the mid 1800s, Europeans treated their African colonies as slaves i.e Belguim and Congo. Sorry, I'm such a history nerd. Also the hosting family is quite irrelevant that's why they are not a character. Sorry. Also, not every clock points to royalty, only the special Clocks designed by the Jokers and fairies can. I bet you're wondering: why the Spades waltz and why midnight, well, that's something for next chapter. Okay I do not want to ruin this chapter too much for you so I'll leave it with that. **Thank you a thousand times for reviewing and reading! **Don't forget to vote on my profile page for me to continue this story :) Now for the good part...

Warnings: Maybe language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.

* * *

"Someone looks ostentatious," Matthew stated when his brother entered the infirmary. He struggled to sit up on the cot before smiling at his brother weakly. The infirmary was quite small compared to the other rooms in the castle. There were a few cots lined up near the high reaching gray stoned walls as well as healers and nurses frantically scribbling words onto parchment.

"Thanks, I guess," Alfred said modestly then spun around to flaunt his new outfit consisting of a silk white button down shirt, purple trousers and a light mauve cloak with his Clock attached by a golden chain. He couldn't say that he outright hated his outfit, however he wished it was not as uncomfortable as it was. He was more focused on Matthew, who did not show many signs of improvement over the past week, which bothered Alfred. Yao was supposed to have cured him, yet he remains ill.

"Well, you should be a bit more appreciative. Arthur has chosen you as King."

He snorted. "Whatever you say." He spent the enter day working on how he should act at public events, such as this, and felt nauseated.

The older of the two tilted his head. "What do you mean? Are you not King?"

"No, no, I am. It's just…" his words trailed off into an apprehensive silence.

"Just what?"

"Never mind," he stated rethinking the words Arthur lectured him about. He knew Matthew would never dare tamper with the Clock, but he was not going to take any chances that the information may slip out of his mouth. He sat down next to his twin and placed his face into his hands. Instead, he made up a semi-fake excuse. "I just don't want all this pressure that comes along with it."

"I see…" he said placing a hand on Alfred's back in an attempt to cheer him up. It was a habit Matthew acquired from their mother.

He exhaled cool air. "I wish you could come with us. That would be so much fun!"

Matthew forced a smile. "I don't think I'm much of a party person."

"Either am I," he muttered. "And Arthur expects me to dance some odd waltz thing."

"The Spades waltz?" Matthew asked with an eyebrow cocked. He heard about once before, but that was only in fairytales his parents used to tell him. Frankly, he did not think it actually existed outside of storybooks. When he imagined humans dancing it, it just seemed too preposterous.

"Yeah, that thing. I'm just afraid of messing up. Everyone will laugh."

He patted Alfred's back softly. "I am sure nobody will mock you, honestly. You just have to persuade everyone to think you two are actually in love."

Alfred's azure eyes widened. "You know about that?"

Matthew rolled his purple eyes. "Just because I am sick does not mean I am blind!"

"Well…I guess I'm a bad persuader," he said with a chuckle. _Note to self: work on pretending to be in love. _

"Mr. Jones, on behalf of the Queen, I must escort you to the carriage," a young servant explained, after bowing of course, in the same elegant accent as Arthur. She had mocha skin matching her cocoa tinted hair neatly tied in a bun. She wore simple attire consisting of a white blouse and long navy slacks.

"That's my cue," he said thrusting himself up from the cot after giving his brother a small hug.

"Good luck!" Matthew called. Alfred thanked him knowing that he in fact needed all the luck he could receive.

* * *

"Invitation, please," the intimidating guard stated, probably thousands of times today. Arthur removed his red, white and blue mask and the guard's face immediately went pale and bowed. "I'm sorry, my Queen. I did not notice you under your mask, please forgive me."

With a wave of his hand, he replied "really. It is not necessary." Alfred followed behind the other two royals into a large ballroom of the noble's household. It was a bit smaller than the ballroom in the castle and instead of a Spade painted on the floor there was just an odd pattern that mimicked the sun in a light brown. A glass chandelier draped down from the dome shaped roof lighting the entire room by dim candle light. The only other light came from the moon which streamed splatters onto the painted floor.

"Stay close to us, aru," Yao whispered seeing as practically the entire nobility class showed up for this event. Splashes of every color blue and purple were flagrantly draped on all of the clothing, something Alfred was frankly getting tired of seeing.

"Does everyone in this kingdom wear blue?" Alfred muttered, although neither Arthur nor Yao heard him due to the large commotion of crowds surrounding them.

"Just refrain from speaking and remember what we taught you," Arthur explicated before seating himself at the largest table alongside the hosting family and his brothers, something he might end up regretting.

"Queen Arthur, I'm grateful that you took time out of your gracious schedule to honor our daughter on her eighteenth birthday," the oldest man explained with a smile gracing his lips before bowing.

"No, no, the pleasure is mine," he explained elegantly.

"I hope you think of our family when choosing your next King," he said. He obviously had a high position seeing his pure silver cufflinks matching the silver embedded into his purple trousers.

Arthur curled his lip and lied "of course."

With every passing minute, Alfred grew more anxious that he would somehow mess up everything for Arthur. However, the Queen was preoccupied dancing with the other noble kin; which frequently changed during each melody. He turned to look at the golden clock posting on the wall stating it was only ten minutes before midnight. Two trumpets loudly blasted through the walls before the eldest noble stood with his daughter a top a staircase. "Thank you all for coming to honor my daughter's eighteenth birthday," she recited just as she had practiced many times over and over. A wave of cheers echoed off the dome ballroom. She twirled her sandy blonde hair around her finger before nervously adding "and a special thanks to the Queen and Jack for taking time out of their busy schedule to enjoy this wonderful celebration. I take this time to invite the Queen of Spades up for a special announcement."

The Queen walked elegantly up the silver plated staircase before standing before the crowd. "I would like to take this moment to thank Sir Jon as well as his lovely daughter Anne," he said before kissing her hand, making light specks of pink tint her cheeks. "I take this moment now to welcome Sir Alfred as we take this moment to commence a special ceremony this evening." Arthur walked down the steps next to Alfred and regally held out his ungloved hand cuing Yao to tell the orchestra to begin playing the music. Hesitantly, Alfred grabbed his hand feeling his stomach churning. "You're going to be fine," he whispered taking his hand.

Alfred gulped before nodding taking Arthur's hand feeling their two hearts flutter in a simultaneous pattern. _1, 2, 3_ Alfred repeated in his head staring into Arthur's eyes making him blush a bit. He could not remember ever noticing how beautiful the orbs of emerald looked until they were glistening off the moonlight and candlelit chandelier. The dance was executed perfectly finishing with cheers echoing from the entire ballroom.

"Do you want to really convince them?" Arthur whispered seductively into Alfred's ear.

Alfred raised an eyebrow still too overwhelmed to speak.

Arthur dipped Alfred lower to the wooden dance floor before pressing their two soft lips together.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. The Autocratic Act

Author's Notes: *Yawns* Top of the morning to you all. I know it is quite unexpected to have me updating on weekdays, but as I mentioned before I have a five day break! I honestly do not know what is in store for this story, it's just a mess right now. This irritates me. I'm one of those people who wants every chapter planned out...arg. Nevertheless, this chapter is one of those love-y dove-y why-don't-you-just-make-out-the-sexual-tension-are-killing-me chapters. Those also annoy me. Whatever, I need a couple in here anyways. I'm planning to make next chapter thrilling, seeing that there is a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. I'm going to leave it with that because I know none of you read this anyways so...**Thank you for reading/reviewing/PM. All of you deserve giant hugs! **Remember to vote on my profile for me to continue this story. I present to you: chapter 10!

Warnings: Some language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia yatta yatta yatta

* * *

"Good morning, Matthew," Arthur said placing a tray of medicine on a wooden table beside Matthew's bed after entering the infirmary.

Mattie turned over on his cot to get a better look before quickly combing his hair and dusting off his hospital rags. "Oh, your majesty, I was not expecting you. Please excuse my disheveled appearance."

"Please, do not apologize," he scoffed hating how people ask for forgiveness although they did not do anything wrong.

This awkward behavior confused Matthew. The Queen almost never came to visit him, and he chose today of all days to do so. This made him hypothesize that something had to have happened last night. "If you don't mind me asking, how was last night?"

Arthur tried to sucuumb his blushes after sitting on a cot across from Matthew. "Fine" was all he could say. Albeit, he's never liked anyone likes this before and was unaware of his feelings. He could do noithing more than attempt to hide it.

Matthew raised an eyebrow and asked "just fine?" By 'just fine' he was obviously hiding something; and by the looks of his desperation it was about Alfred.

He cleared his throat before asking "have you seen Alfred this morning?"

He shook his head letting his gold locks fall into his face. "Not yet. He's usually not one to wake up this early."

"Ah, I see," he said tapping his finger eagerly on yet another tray of food in his delicate hands.

"Why do you need Alfred?" he solicited eagerly.

"Oh nothing," he scoffed waving his hand in the air making Matthew pout. _If only he was not so shy about his feelings, _Matthew thought. _I guess I will just have to force him to talk._

"If you do not mind me asking, do you like my brother?"

"Of course," he said without hesitation. "He is a noble man, and a fine warrior."

He chuckled and realized he had to be blunt when he spoke. "I mean as lovers."

"Of course I do," he defended with his face flushing red.

"Alfred told me about your, err, predicament," he said wanting to know Arthur's true motives about Alfred, not just some act he was forced to put on for the public.

The Queen curled his lip knowing he would have a very stern talk with Alfred later that day. "Oh did he?"

"If you don't mind answering, I would like to know why you are _really_ here."

Arthur blushed and looked down at his fragile hands holding the Queen's Clock. "Well…um…I…"

"G'morning Mattie!" Alfred interrupted slapping his brother on his back. "You'll never guess what happened last night-" he said stopping once he saw Arthur in the room. His cheerful attitude automatically turned soft. "Oh. Good morning Arthur," he stated trying not to blush.

"I was just about to leave anyways," Arthur stated awkwardly collecting his tray of food before standing up.

"Was I interrupting something? No, please, continue. I'll leave," the youngest of the three said beginning to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Arthur called making his future King stop in his tracks. "I just wanted to congratulate you for last night. It could not have gone more smoothly. Here are some scones in celebration," he stated thrusting his tray in Alfred's chiseled face.

"Cool, thanks," he said taking one, which he would immediately regret because it tasted no more than ash and flour. "Ew. That was the worst fucking scone I have ever tasted. You might want to consider hiring new chefs."

Arthur's face immediately turned sour and scowled angrily at his future King. "Actually, I made that. Excuse me, I have some important business in the gardens to attend to…" he stated rushing out of the room quite embarrassed that he was beginning to cry. Queens do not cry, at least not publically; and certainly not over dumb peasants insulting his food. Definitely not the latter.

"No wait!" Alfred called but the Queen had already exited the infirmary. He slumped onto a cot stuffing his face with a pillow. "I feel so fucking stupid!"

Matthew sighed. "You didn't know," he reassured with a smile.

"No, he totally hates me now."

He rolled his purple eyes. "He doesn't hate you! I think he sorta likes you."

His face flushed to a pale cherry and chuckled "likes me? That's a good one Matthew!"

"You'd be surprised." For someone who had been in the infirmary for the past week, he was more aware of the situation than anyone. It was obvious that a connection was building between the two courteous of Arthur's visit to him.

He snorted. "He doesn't even like Yao! How could he possibly like me?"

He shrugged wanting his brother to sort out his feelings for himself. "Well, he did pick you to be King. I think you should go to the gardens and sort out this misunderstanding."

Alfred sighed in defeat knowing his brother was right. Not only that, but it was an excuse to see Arthur. However, he masked his hidden desire by stating "whatever."

* * *

"Arthur?" Alfred asked when he walked through the arched doorway and into the garden. Perched on a stone bench was Arthur picking petals off a blue rose.

"Go away," he barked trying to hide the fact that his face was streaming with tears.

He soughed. "Look, I'm really sorry about insulting your cooking. It wasn't that bad, honestly," he lied.

He sniffled gullibly "really?"

"Of course," he assured with a luminescent smile. His sapphire eyes wandered around the garden, noticing how every flower or tree was a glowing shade of blue. Even the stone pathways were created out of a blue tinted stones. "It's a lovely garden you have."

"You know, just because we are betrothed does not mean you have to act nice t-"

"Woah, what do you mean by betrothed?"

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow in confusion. "Last night at the celebration. Did we not dance the Spades waltz?"

"Yeah, so?"

"My point is, two partners who correctly dance the waltz at midnight are bound by magic."

He waved his hands in the air "nobody told me about that!"

"I assumed you knew!"

Alfred pouted. He asked himself _magically betrothed?_ He considered Mathew's words about how Arthur had a fondness towards him as he said "well…I really meant what I said. You really do have a magnificent garden."

His green eyes lit up. "Really? Nobody ever appreciates my hard work."

"Then you shouldn't pick at the flowers," he scolded snatching the rose from Arthur's hand only to be pricked by its thorny exterior. "Ouch!" he shouted and dropped the flower on impulse to the blue stone pavement.

He sternly lectured "be careful with those. They are not nearly harvestable yet."

Alfred bent down to pick up the flower noticing something gold at the center of the flower catching his eye. He pulled back one of the petals to find a Clock ticking in perfect sync with the hour hand pointing at him. "Clock flowers?" he asked examining the flower more closely this time.

"Indeed. Everything in this garden produces Clocks, but the most magical is the willow." He pointed to a tall sapphire highlighted tree in the middle of the garden. Its weeping branches filled with blue shade shaped leaves dangled tens of golden and platinum Clocks.

"This all distinctly sounds like a fairytale my mother used to tell me. Everything from magic proposals to charmed Clock trees. Are you sure I am not dreaming?"

He nodded once but before he could speak he was interrupted by the same dark skinned servant running over and calling their names. "Your highness!" she exclaimed gasping for air when she finally reached them. Her voice was stiff yet her eyes deemed solemn when she said "Iain was attacked."

_To Be Continued..._


	11. The Seditious Slayer

Author's Notes: Howdy. I'm going to take a wild guess here that nobody liked the previous chapter (although I don't blame you because it was quite boring) but I hope to ramp it up a teensey bit in this chapter. It is not supposed to be completely action-y, yet. There's still a little fluff in the middle. Aw. Also there is a part where Alfred says that Arthur treats the commoners as if they do not have souls. Actually in Spain, there was a trial in which Native Americans were believed not have no souls. Awww poor natives. Even though it is a bit ironic that Alfred is saying that because in America there was the Trail of Tears and the Manifest Destiny (not the Mandate of Heaven). Okay I will stop being a history geek now and proceed with the story. I actually like the ending of this chapter. I know, it will be a first. It was a bit short though. I think next chapter will have some more cliche fluff...or not. This story has to move along or it's going to be fifty chapters! Unless you want fifty chapter...**Thanks a billion times for reviewing! **Don't forget to check out my profile and vote for the story I should continue or start! Now for chapter 11!

Warnings: Some language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia yatta yatta yatta

* * *

"Come on," Arthur exclaimed tugging on Alfred's muscular arm and the two followed the servant back into the castle like lost puppies. Her hair hung just below her shoulders in messy wavy charcoal locks as if she had just awoken moments ago. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm sorry to say that I was not there in the scene of the crime. However, I can bring you there if you would like." The two royals nodded before being led into the throne room. Unfolded before them in the large room was the Ace, Two and Three all chaining three assassins to the floor with platinum chains. Near the corner was Iain being comforted by his brothers and the Jack.

"Yao? What is the meaning of this?" he asked stomping over to the four.

"It seems these assassins somehow got past the guards. Thank Spades you two are unharmed," he said quite relieved; although his focus remained on Iain whose cheek was horribly bruised in hues of black and blue.

"Yes, yes, we are okay. Now can somebody explain what happened?" he asked hastily and impatiently tapping his foot on the blue rug.

"That fucking prick tried to kill me! Send him to the dungeon!" Iain yelled desperately. He was still shaking of fear when a servant handed him a porcelain teacup which spilled a bit on the floor.

Arthur nodded partially ignoring his brother's statement before walking over to the tallest assassin. He could not care any less about his brother's witness and would rather know the murderers' motives. His light brown hair was stained with crimson blood splattering onto the floor, as well as parts of his black shirt. In the corner of his emerald eye, he noticed a red spade stitched into his shirt. "Why were you here?" he asked picking him up by his collar. For someone of a fragile structure, Arthur wielded much strength. "Were you here to eliminate me?"

The assassin scowled "I do not take orders from you."

"Very well then," he stated through his gritted white teeth. "Take those three to the dungeon and extract information by any means necessary."

The Ace nodded, complying with Arthur's demands and began knotting the chains tighter together around their wrists.

"You can't just go around torturing people!" Alfred exclaimed from beside the servant girl. "No matter what crimes they committed!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and hissed "stay out of this Alfred!"

"Why? So you can be the victorious man who wins the revolution. Maybe this is why they are revolting. You treat your commoners as if they didn't have souls!"

"These are not commoners," he spat disgusted at both Alfred and the murderer's behavior. "These are filthy revolutionaries here to kill me or even you. I am merely trying to keep you safe."

"You don't care about me! It's all about your fucking country."

"Alfred! Arthur! Calm down," Yao yelled over the commotion the two were making. The two of the pouted before Yao shouted "can't you just go one day without arguing?" The two royals looked guiltily into their hands. "Alfred, it is not your place to be making orders yet; although I do not totally disagree that Arthur's demands are a bit extreme."

"Yao," Arthur complained holding his tongue on his actually thoughts. Public or not, he still was expected to be harsh with his punishments or nobody would take him seriously.

"Both of you, apologize at once," the Jack ordered harshly. "I will not have you two at the brink of war with each other!"

"Sorry," the two muttered simultaneously although neither meant it.

"I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me," Alfred mumbled before walking off embarrassed.

"He's the cream of the crop," William noted sarcastically.

Connor added "you are so very lucky to be bared with having to marry such a lovely man."

The Queen could only curl his lip in response.

* * *

"May I come in?" Arthur asked after tapping on Alfred's open chamber door twice.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" he asked noticing Arthur had already walked in beside him. He closed his book and asked from his desk "what brings you here?"

"You," he stated brusquely. "You confuse me."

Alfred tilted his head in confusion before raising an eyebrow as a signal to continue.

His face flushed red watching the sun splatter light in the room through a small window. This made it easier to see each other's face, which is not necessarily a bad thing. "No, wait that is wrong is it not? What I meant it that…you amaze me. At times you can be this passionate person who cares a lot more about the citizens than I ever could. Then there are the times when I want to kick you in the ass."

Alfred scratched the back of his head. "That was probably the nicest thing anyone's every said to me so…thanks, I guess. I guess you do care about me."

"Well…um…goodnight," he said awkwardly prior to pressing his lips against Alfred's forehead. He turned on his heel and left without any other words leaving Alfred curious about his Queen. Maybe Matthew was correct about their feelings after all…

* * *

In the lower levels of the castle harbored the lowest excuses for humans in all of Spades. Footsteps echoed in the long hallway before the clicking stopped in front of a heavy metal door. The silhouette reached in a pocket stitched into his purple trousers for a silver key before unlocking the door and stepping inside. The murder cocked his head in confusion and asked "who are you?"

"Your new Queen," the other stated in a harsh voice.

The murder smiled smugly and jingled with his chains in hopes of getting out of his imprisonment. "And what business does my Queen have in my prison cell?"

"I'm congratulating you on a job well done," the other says with an intimidating smile before walking out of the cell.

"That is all?" he asked..

The other smiled deviously. "For now, at least."

_To Be Continued..._


	12. The Desolate Dream

Author's Notes: Happy Memorial day! Make sure to remember those who died in battle or joined the service to fight for your country. Anyways, I am a bit sad everytime I create a new chapter because that means I have to delete one of starcrossed. I do not know. I feel this weird emotional attachment to that story (is that weird?). Back to the topic of A Clockwork Spade, so I think this chapter is kind of cute. Also there's a bit of Usuk and Prucan, for all of you Prucan shippers. Honestly, I do not know which is a better pairing: Franada or Prucan. Or my personal favourite: Mapletea. Haha, yes! However, this week is a busy week so maybe an update or maybe not. I am a bit fresh out of ideas to that means more naps and less writing. Urg. By the way, the italic part is a dreamsequence, just in case you did not realize. I hope you like it. This was a very long chapter, compared to the others, but that is quite alright. I did not really have a better place to cut it, or it would have been too short. Also, here some background about Jokers. The Joker kingdom was never quite affected by the Great War as the other places so did not have to build from scratch. Their kingdom is around the advancements of the modern day, while the others around the end of the middle ages with somes twists, and keep the other kingdoms occupied by isolating themselves from the world. The only way to be turned into a Joker is to have an uncorrupted heart, seeing as they fear their technology will spread to the other kingdoms and war will break out again. By the way **Here's a giant hug to my reviewers/ and lovely readers! **Do not forget to vote for this story on a poll on my profile! Hope you enjoy chapter 12!

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: No hetalia for me.

* * *

_"Alfred! Matthew! Time for supper," their mother's amiable voice called through the rustic, rural wooden house. The two boys, no older than eleven, scrambled through the hallway from their room into their respective wooden chairs at the dinner table. _

_"What's for dinner?" the younger of the two asked impatiently. _

_She sighed looking into her pot ashamed that she could not provide her children with the proper nutrition they needed. "Just stew again." _

_The two boys slumped into their seats, yet did not complain. Both had very well known that they were not the richest of families, but had enough to get by. "Wanna see my tooth? It's really loose! I think it's gonna come out today!" Alfred exclaimed wiggling a tooth with his tongue. Alfred was always good at changing the conversation into something lighthearted. _

_"That's very impressive," their mother cooed while her cobalt eyes were fixed on swirling the mixture with a wooden spoon once more. _

_The small front door opened then closed letting in a gust of cold air. "Daddy!" the two shouted scurrying from their seats to greet their father. _

_"Hi boys," he said scooping the two up and placing them on either shoulder before walking the two into the kitchen. "Hello Amelia," he said planting a kiss on her lips making his sons gag in disgust. _

_"Now you three wash up," she scolded before there was a knock at the door. Amelia looked confused but went over to answer the door anyways. "Hello?" she asked the richly dressed man standing in her front door, which was never a pleasant occurrence. His attire consisted of a silk puffy shirt and navy blue trousers._

_"By order of the King himself, all families must pay a tax based on the number of persons in their household," he stated officially holding up a piece of parchment in his left hand. _

_Amelia looked down at her stained apron. "And how much is this tax?" _

_"One hundred spade coins per person. The money is due by midnight, ma'am." _

_"Midnight!" she said dejectedly looking into her hands. "What if we do not have that kind of money?" _

_"Maybe we could make a bargain," he said raising his dark blonde eyebrows twice looking around the house seeing nothing in particular that he wanted, until her sons skipped merrily back to the table. "I'll take your sons off your hands. Name your price." _

_"Never," she said clenching her knuckles together until they turned white. She would give up the world before losing her sons. _

_"Or I could buy you. Just one night," he suggested reaching to unbutton her shirt before she slapped his hand away._

_"Thank you, kind sir, but you better be on your way," she said as politely as she could before slamming the door in his face. She exhaustedly slid her back against the door thinking _what am I ever going to do?

_"Who was that Mommy?" Matthew asked naïvely. _

_"Want to play a game?" she asked clapping her hands together._

_The two boys looked at each other with curiosity. "What kind of game?" Alfred asked. _

_"Hide and seek! You two are going to hide in the woods until we come and seek you," she stated. _

_"The woods? At night?" Alfred asked trembling in his seat. If there was anything worse than the woods, it was going to the woods at night. There are legends of beasts, evil fairies and ghosts that wonder there at night and their parents would not be around to protect them. _

_"Please, boys, we do not have much more time left. Please be a brave hero, like in the stories I tell you. Please hide in the woods, for Mommy, okay?" she asked with pleading blue eyes. _

_The two nodded and headed off into the woods. Hours passed and the sun was beginning to come up and their mother was no where in sight. The two boys, well Alfred, decided it would be best to at least go back to their house for a snack. Matthew followed along, only because he did not want to be left in the woods alone. The two opened the front door horrified at two bodies lying on the floor. He went over and tapped his mother's shoulder, hoping she was just asleep, and asked "Mommy?" _

* * *

Alfred's eyes shot open and scanned around the room in comfort. It had been around the fifteenth night he had encountered the same dream, and he had only been in the castle for six weeks. While trying to return his breathing back to normal he stated to no one in particular "it was just a dream."

"Kesesese was it?" a raspy voice asked in return.

Terrified, Alfred whipped off his heavy blue covers before sprinting into Arthur's room. "Arthur?" he asked opening the cumbersome wooden door halfway.

Silence.

"Arthur? Come on, I know you're in here," he said walking over to his canopy bed.

Arthur's eyes fluttered open before looking at Alfred. "How in all of Spades did you get in here?" he asked embarrassed.

"I used the door," he deadpanned.

He rolled his green eyes. "Of course," he muttered to himself. _I guess I will have to put a spell on the door, _he thought to himself. "Why are you in here?"

"There's a ghost in my room!"

He snorted "all mighty King of Spades afraid of some ghost?"

"Yeah, and I had a bad dream," he said looking at his feet.

His expression became softer. "A bad dream, huh?"

"Do you think I could…you know…sleep in your bed with you, just for tonight?"

His green irises widened but instead replied "o-of course, just for tonight, and stay to your own side!"

"Thanks Artie!" he exclaimed throwing his arms around Arthur's neck.

"Do _not_ call me that, or I will send you back to your room!"

"Sorry," he said snuggling into the opposite side of the bed. "Night, _Artie!_"

* * *

When Arthur awoke the next morning he was shocked to see his body tangled in Alfred's strong arms, their bodies cocooned in the shape of a crescent, as he thought letting him stay for the night was just a dream. He wiggled out of his position and turned around to face his future King. Asleep, he was peaceful almost childlike as he brushed his hand through Alfred's golden hair in an attempt to flatten a stray piece of hair. Soon enough, he swung his feet off of the bed and headed towards his wardrobe where a new pair of indigo trousers, a silk eggshell poet shirt and his signature cloak lied limp atop.

"G'morning," Alfred said brightly startling Arthur as he stumbled over and landed on the stone floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!" he exclaimed ripping off his covers and walking over to him.

"N-no it is completely okay," he said flustered that he was currently shirtless. "I will just g-go to the washrooms and change."

"Why? We're both guys!"

_Shit _Arthur cussed under his breath. "You need to be dressed too," he said coming up with a brilliant excuse for him to leave.

"It's too fucking early," Alfred complained noting the sun's position in the partially eerie grey sky.

"Now, now, you know the Ace is expecting you for training."

Alfred pouted. "Fine, but will you at least come with me?"

"Are you afraid the ghost is still there?" he suggested fastening the last button on his shirt.

"I'm not scared of ghosts!" he protested watching Arthur drape his cloak around his body and attached the Clock to a chain dangling near the bottom. Then, he grabbed a pair of white gloves prior to placing a jewel encrusted crown atop his blonde head. "I'm a hero!"

"Of course, my King," he said motioning for Alfred to follow him back into his own room.

"Call me Alfred or 'The Hero'," he explained trembling at Arthur slowly opened the door making an uncanny creaking noise. "Ahh! It's the ghost!" he cried locking his arms around Arthur's neck.

"Will you bloody get off of me? It was just the door! There are no such things as ghosts!"

"Okay," Alfred said hesitantly releasing his grip on the Queen. Within minutes, Alfred changed into a white dress shirt, dark purple trousers and a purple cloak, which Arthur attempted not to peak at. "Isn't there anything more comfortable around here?"

"If you like servant rags, that is," he smirked before hauling him out of the room and down the regal staircase into the main room.

"It's about time you got down here," Yao said tapping his foot impatiently. "The Jokers have been waiting around an hour, aru!"

Through gritted teeth Arthur asked "why was I not informed earlier about this?"

"We can discuss this later. Right now you need to get in there!" Yao yelled pushing the two into the throne room.

"Gilbert, Peter, what a pleasant surprise," Arthur forced himself to say through his clenched teeth. He wasn't that he, perchance, hated the Jokers. It was just these particular Jokers. They were the rulers of the Joker Kingdom, however they were not called royalty. Instead, the citizens of the kingdom had an odd thing called elections in which a president and prime minister were designated to represent the kingdom.

"It's the ghosts!" Alfred yelled clinging to Arthur's arm and pointing to the two Jokers in the room. Their figures were gray-scaled, almost invisible, with black demon tails and two horns atop their head.

"We're not ghosts, dummkopf!" the taller of the Jokers said before slapping the back of Alfred's head. He had silver hair and glowing red eyes which matched the red cotton t-shirt and black denim jeans.

"Ouch!" Alfred interjected rubbing the back of his head.

Arthur crossed his arms across his chest. "If you are just here to insult my King, I suggest you leave at once."

"Oh come on, Art, we were just having some fun!" the younger of the two pouted and sat on Arthur's throne. He looked indisputably like Arthur, only the Joker was younger with sandy blonde hair and sapphire eyes. "It's not everyday we get to visit you!"

"Too often if you ask me," he muttered although it was quite the contrary. Arthur loved seeing his younger brother and his friend visit, however his cold exterior prevented it from seeping to his emotions.

"Now where's this kid?" Gilbert asked looking around the throne room with his vulgar red eyes.

"Over there," Arthur said pointing to the doors which led into the infirmary. The four walked into the infirmary as Arthur pointed to Matthew asleep on his cot. "That is Matthew."

Gilbert walked carelessly over to his cot, managing to knock over a few trays of medicine, and sat down beside him. Matthew murmured in his sleep before his purple eyes shot open. "Hello?" he asked uneasily yet polite.

Gilbert blushed. "Why hello Matthew. I'm the totally awesome Joker, Gilbert," he said grabbing Matthew's hand and kissing it twice.

"You're very kind, Gilbert," he said flattered with his face flushing red.

"Are you gonna hit on my brother or what?" Alfred asked protectively, and frankly quite disgusted.

"Oh yeah," he said, his face redden to an almost scarlet color. He pressed his hand against Matthew's chest for around two minutes before smiling brightly. "It's would be an honor to have you as a Joker."

_To Be Continued..._


	13. The Flickering Feelings

Author's Notes: Happy June! Okay, due to the dumbness of I changed this story's rating to T until this whole thing blows over. This angers me a bit because now I have to tone down all of my chapters. Urg. Not that I wanted to write a smut scene, but the violence and action scenes have to be toned down too. Just in case, I have a tumblr account where I will be post: betweendreamsandrealityy(.)tumblr(.)com. So I was looking back on my first couple of chapters of Starcrossed, and my author's notes are so short. Awww. I was so shy back then. And I never wanted to give anything away. In honour of that, I am going to end my notes here. **Thank you for lovely reviewers and/or follows on tumblr! You are as awesome as Prussia. **Don't forget to vote for which story I should continue on my profile. I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"What!" Alfred spurted receiving peculiar looks from the others and the nurses who happened to be in the room. Heck, the citizens of Hearts probably heard his obnoxious scream, and they are located on the other side of Cards.

"Didn't cha hear me? I said you're brother's going to be a Joker! That's awesome news," Gilbert shouted having his gruff voice echo through the infirmary only a bit softer than Alfred's.

"How is that _possibly _good news? I will never see my brother again! Don't you have some magical herbs or whatever that can cure him?" he pleaded with his hands thrown in the air. If he had known Matthew would turn into a Joker he would have never asked Arthur to arrange this meeting.

Peter dangled his feet playfully on a cot, swinging them back and forth childishly. "Not for his condition."

"What? I'll protect him. No worries," Gilbert assured and wrapped his arm around Matthew's frail shoulder as if he was just a possession or even a burden.

"That is very kind of you," Matthew explained weakly after politely liberating Gilbert's arm from around his petite frame. "But I would prefer if you all let me mull over my options."

Alfred shook his head in pure rage. "There are no options to mull over. You are going to become a Joker and I am too."

Arthur shouted "what!" It took him all this time to train his King and he was not going to allow his brother to take precedence over him. Not again, at least. No matter how selfish that sounded.

Matthew stared into his twin's sad sapphire eyes before saying "there is no way I am allowing you to become a Joker. You will stay here and rule as King."

"But I swore I'd protect you-"

"You need to protect your kingdom. Quit your worrying, I will be fine," he said giving a seductive wink to Gilbert only angering Alfred in the process.

The future King turned around to face the older Joker. "If he becomes a Joker, he will be cured; correct?"

"Well duh," he spat rudely which Alfred wanted to strangle him for. He was treating this as some type of joke. His brother's life is not a joke.

"Then it is settled," he said forcing a smile, for his brother's sake.

"Well…we'd better be going. We wouldn't want 'Ol Mattie to die before he reached the kingdom, correct?"

"Now?" Arthur asked noticing Alfred was on the verge of tears. All of this news was too sudden, maybe it would be best if he had time to rethink the situation. "You are always welcome to stay the night."

Peter shook his head twice and readjusted his sailor hat atop his sandy blonde head. "We'd better be off. See you later, jerk," he said with a salute.

"Goodbye," Matthew mouthed before following the other three like shadows.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked sadly, noticing he refused to move and tears were trickling down his face in hot beads. He motioned for his future King to join him on the cot, letting his head rest on his lap. "It is okay to cry."

"He…just…left," he sniffled crying in to Arthur's lap. Arthur ran his hands through Alfred's golden locks in a feeble attempt to calm him down. "I…promised…to protect…him."

* * *

For rest of the day, Alfred refused to come out of his room even for his meals, which began to worry Arthur. No, it had nothing to do with his feelings, if Arthur even called them feelings. He was just worried about his kingdom. That had to be the reason for his distress. He had never cared for anything else except his kingdom, so why is Alfred any different?

He rapped at the door with his knuckles lightly and hesitant. _I am only bringing him food,_ he repeated to himself in an effort to calm down his flickering heartbeat. He opened the heavy wooden door with one hand and a tray of food in the other. "Go away!" Alfred yelled from under his covers. His voice visibly choking after each painful word.

Arthur paused before walking closer. "Yao thought it would be a good idea if I brought you some dinner," he lied looking at the tray.

"Not hungry," he shouted stubbornly and hugged his blankets tighter as his pillow was already soggy from his salty tears.

"Do not be daft," he scolded his adolescent behavior.

He barked "I'm really not hungry."

Arthur winced then shrugged. He was once a rebellious teenager too and knew exactly how to handle the situation, or at least how Yao used to. "Fine. I was just about to leave anyways. I will be excepting your signatures on those papers I left for you by morning," he said before turning on his heel and strode for the door.

"Wait!" Alfred called striping the blankets from his body. "Just please…don't leave," he begged through his brisk tears. _Checkmate,_ Arthur thought smugly.

"Very well," he said casually and sat next to Alfred on his oversized bed.

"I'm not strong enough to be alone," he sighed.

Arthur's emerald eyes widened. "You are very strong, my King. You are stronger than anyone I have ever met," he said a bit overdramatizing.

"I'm not strong enough to be King either!"

"Do not say that. I am certain you will make a wonderful King, after a little more practice with your manners," he said in an attempt to lighten the mood with his dry humor.

"Fuck it Arthur! You don't have to lie to me anymore. We all know I'm going to be an awful King. I can't even remember any of the etiquette lessons or the history or anything. I'm weak, and you know it! You only assign me to sign your own proclamations!"

Sincerely he said "I am not lying to you. I honestly believe you will make a great King."

"I can't even protect my brother! How am I supposed to protect an entire Kingdom?"

"You are "the Hero"! Remember?" he asked raising an untamed eyebrow.

A mask of disappointment replaced one of anger. "I guess…"

"That is the lad I know." He ruffled Alfred's hair with his gloved hand then rose from the bed and headed towards the door. "Yao and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning. We could not have you missing another day of etiquette, that is, if you do not want to waste your power on signing off on your proclamations. We only have until the autumn equinox to get you ready, anyways."

"Oh yes, our annual trip to Hearts," he said sarcastically. "What could be better than visiting a struggling, newly unified nation that posses our only potential threat because they are beginning to rebuild their military?"

A smile graced Arthur's cold lips in delight. "So you do listen during our history lessons."

"I have to! You two always lecture me when I doze off!"

"Sweet dreams, my King," he said shutting the door behind him.

"Sweet dreams?" Yao asked practically mocking Arthur.

Caught unaware, he stumbled over his own black loafers. "Yao! How long have you been eavesdropping on us?"

"Long enough," he sneered with his upper lip coiled. Then concern filled his ember eyes. "You care too much for this boy."

He dusted off his cloak and waved it off. "You say it as if it is some tragedy."

Yao shook his head. "You have feelings for this boy, do you not?"

"You are being ridiculous. Do you even hear yourself?" Arthur asked chuckling in between statements.

"Don't waste too many stones on one bird," he warned.

"I am not wasting my time with him! I am merely attempting to boost his confidence so he will work harder."

Unconvinced, Yao said "very well then."

"I am not falling in love with him!" he called as Yao began scurrying down the hallways as if a wild beast was chasing him.

The Jack paused in his steps and smirked over his shoulder "who ever said anything about love?"

_To Be Continued..._


	14. The Lavish Lie

Author's Notes: Salutations lovelies. I have finals coming up which means more posting, because I am a bad child and finals are too easy (except math). On a different note, this chapter has a little more angst and love...but I do not want to overdo it yet. That's for later chapters *wink wink* if you know what I mean. By the way, the Dark Dynasty refers to any point in history in Cards without a King, since the dating goes by the current King. I am going to end it here because I am tired and I want to go back to sleep. **Thank you to my dearest reviewers! Here are some virtual hugs! **Don't forget to follow my tumblr page: betweendreamsandrealityy(.)tumblr(.)com and vote on my profile for the next story for me to update. Also, there is this new image manager thing, if you would like to submit a picture ect I am all for it :p Anyways, enjoy the chapter...

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

The ninth month quickly came, which translated into hectic preparations for their trip to Hearts. The Jack had to prepare the means of transportation as well as calculating the estimated costs out of the yearly budget. The Queen was burdened with sending out invitations after invitations to a select group of lords and warriors who would accompany them on their trip. The future King was forced to study the history of each Kingdom. Anything from their economics to the current popular culture, he was forced to memorize it for the daily tests he had to recite to Arthur.

"Queen of Hearts?" Arthur asked sipping tea regally. The two were situated in the library for one of their daily tests. The only reason Alfred actually tolerated these tests was that Arthur refused to let him eat until he passed.

"Kiku Honda. He is always polite and tends to overstress about the King and Jack. Contrary to Spades, the Queen works on political and social matters internally while the King is associated with the military and alliances."

Arthur raised an eyebrow quite impressed. "Queen of Diamonds?"

"Lili Zwiligi is the sister of the Jack, Vash. She does not have much of a say in the government since her brother is overprotective of her and she took the position when she was quite young."

He nodded in approval. "Jack of Clubs?"

"Elizaveta Eldenstein married to the Jack Roderich. She is a political figurehead because the King holds most of the power except for foreign affairs."

"Lastly, the Queen of Spades," asked Arthur shifting in his seat, curious to see what he thought of him.

Alfred swallowed. "Uhh…Arthur Kirkland. The best Queen in all of Spades history!" Arthur turned away in an effort to hide the fact his face was turning a shade of pink. "He works super hard everyday whether the military or foreign policies. His hobbies include reading and being alone in the garden talking to his imaginary friends."

"They are most certainly not imaginary!" Arthur pouted uncrossing his legs. "Just because you cannot see them does not mean they are imaginary."

"Whatever. Anyways, he also likes slapping me on the back of the head when I say something wrong."

He scowled "that is not true!"

"Fine! Then I wanna hear about the King of Spades!"

"Your grammar is atrocious, and you are not King yet."

"You know what I mean!"

"Fine, fine. If you will get off my chest. Uhh…" he said getting lost in Alfred's sea of blue eyes. What could he say without scaring off the poor lad? What if he didn't feel the same way? "You are a pleasant chap," was all he could say without choking. "And muscular…incredibly muscular," he stammered to say.

He stared blankly. "That's it?"

"What else am I supposed to say?" That I love you, he added to himself.

"Your highness," a male servant said. He had a peculiar accent that Arthur said came from the part of Spades calledIndia. "The lords and Jack are waiting for you. Is there something wrong?"

"Bollocks," he muttered. "I completely forgot about the meeting. Thank you for reminding me." He rose from his chair and left without another word.

"Thanks," Alfred mumbled to the lonely library. Then an idea hatched inside his brain. He never actually got around to doing the research about Arthur, and now would be the perfect time to do so. He couldn't wait to see Arthur's face actually impressed with Alfred's vast knowledge or maybe it could get him to stop quizzing him before dinner.

Alfred sighed before rummaging through the library labeled Spades. Luckily, the servants kept the library neat with all the books arranged by Kingdom. He grabbed a couple of books on history labeled King Edward years V-XVI and Dark Dynasty years I-VI.

Most of the stories were trivial to his research and found out more the economics during the periods of time than anything. He began to return the books to their normal positions when he stumbled upon an untitled book. He tilted his head before opening to a random page. Albeit, the words were a bit blurry but he was able to make out the words 'Sudden Death of King Points to Queen Arthur.' _Artie wouldn't kill his own Father. What would he have to gain anyways? He was already Queen…_He immediately slammed the book closed in anger and looked for a signature or any clue into the author's identity, yet no avail. _Why would somebody write this about Artie? Unless…_

* * *

"What are you reading?" Arthur asked peered over the top of Alfred's red covered book. Startled, Alfred quickly closed it and went over to place it back to its proper shelves. "I have never seen you so enthralled in a book before, let alone one about our history. I am quite impressed!"

He turned around and asked casually "what happened to your father?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? He was murdered."

"By who?"

Defensively he asked "what is with the sudden interest with my father?"

"Answer the question!" he barked looking into Arthur's green eyes. "Or you can't because _you_ killed him!"

"Me?" he asked with the same amount of rage as Alfred. "That is preposterous. Where do you even come up with this nonsense? You should know it is wrong to make false accusations!"

"Admit it, you're only being nice to me murder me and have all of the power for yourself again!"

His eyes filled with tears. "I cannot believe _you_ of all people would succumb to such allegations. Do you want to know why I am so nice to you? Maybe because I have feelings for you!" he shouted and stormed away before Alfred could interject.

"I am such a fucking moron," he said slumping into his chair talking to no one in particular. "Now Artie's never going to talk to me."

"That's not true," a high pitched voice chirped.

"Who said that!" Alfred asked scoping the room.

A blue glow formed in front of his sapphire orbs. "It was I," she announced.

"Are…are you a fairy?" he asked examining her features. She had a powder blue dress matching her blue aura and blue wings. For a mythical creature, she was positively beautiful.

"Yes I am and I would like to help you with your problem."

He smiled radiantly. "You would? That would be great!"

"Well, I know Arthur better than anybody and I know he's in the rose garden. Some place hidden enough not to be bothered but obvious enough for someone who is looking to find him."

"Thanks," he said sprinting off to the rose garden. The fairy was right, under the tall willow tree was Arthur crying into his hands and playing with the Clock.

"Go away!" he shouted, although Alfred never said a word. _Damn that Clock,_ he thought.

"Whoa, whoa, Artie, I didn't mean to make you cry. Honestly. I believe you."

He sniffled before playfully hitting his shoulder. "You can be so gullible at times."

"I get that a lot," he said and scratched the back of his neck. Arthur was right, of course. He couldn't even remember why he had believed such nonsense in the first place.

The Queen wiped away the last of his tears before proclaiming "if you want, you could stay for a dinner, just us two, unless you think I'm going to _murde_r you," he said mockingly.

He looked at his Queen, despite being sprawled out on the blue hued grass with red puffy cheeks, with amazment. He had never realized it, but he was probably the most gorgeous person he has ever seen. He placed an unbloomed blue rose in his lap and replied "It would be my pleasure."

_To Be Conitnued..._


	15. The Glistening Glass

Author's Notes: Please excuse my lack of updating. I honestly do not know what came over me. I think I had writer's block so I am terribly sorry if this is awfully written. I am also sorry about the pace of this story. I do not even think I am one forth done with this story, so I want to skip around a bit. Sorry. Also, this chapter and last chapter are both filler chapters for a reason. I like the part in this chapter with the glasses. I think it is sweet that he mentions Arthur's eyes first over everything else in the room. Okay, next chapter something awesome is going to happen! It is about time the story-line kicks in a bit. The next two weeks are finals so don't except _too_ many updates. Or not. Maybe on days of easier ones. As in, everything but math and possibly science. Enough with my life. **Here is a Spade Rose for all of my reviewers! **Don't forget to follow my tumblr page:  betweendreamsandrealityy and vote on my profile for the next story for me to update. I will be closing that poll Monady June 11th so please do not forget to vote! Please enjoy.

Warnings: Strong language, I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"Your highness, I need your signatures on these," Arthur explained as he walked into Alfred's bedchamber with a stack of messily stacked papers in his hands. Alfred was sitting studiously at his desk with his finger intertwined with the golden chain of his Clock.

"It's Alfred, remember?"

Curtly, he scowled "of course, _Alfred_. Now where do you want these documents?"

"Just leave them over there," he said pointing to his oversized bed lazily. His blatant disrespect for his work proved he was unfit or at least too careless to be King. What was so hard about signing documents anyways?

"Do you not have any care about being a ruler? If you want to end up crafting our laws, you must begin somewhere," he said furious with Alfred's stubbornness. It didn't matter if he wanted to return to being a normal citizen; he had duties towards his Kingdom which triumph over his alternative motives.

Alfred sulked by crossing his arms over his chest managing to ruffle the nightgown he was still dressed in, even though it was afternoon. "But it's so boring and I have more important things to do!"

He raised an untamed eyebrow. "Like what, my King? Reminisce on old memories?"

"I was not reminiscing!" he protested as an obvious lie. Arthur did not know how it felt to lose everyone important to him, and maybe a little reminiscing is just what Alfred needed.

He rolled his green eyes. It was pointless to argue with a child. "Whatever you say. Just get this done before nightfall."

"Fine," he said snatching the parchment from Arthur's gloved hands. His sapphire eyes read curiously over Arthur's cursive letters. "It's all fucking blurry!"

"What?" Arthur asked looking over Alfred's shoulder and reading the parchment. "Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

He squinted at the sheet. "Possibly. A lot of things are blurry."

Arthur face fell in concern. "Why did you not tell me about this?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"I know Yao has a pair of spectacles he does not use in his room," he said tugging on Alfred's long indigo cloak.

"Spectacles?" Alfred asked locking into the Queen's gaze. "I'll look so old! I might even look as old as _you_," he said trying to lighten the mood.

Arthur scowled. "I am only twenty two, git," he muttered unable to comprehend Alfred's juvenile connotation.

Alfred scanned Arthur with a shocked face. _Twenty two?_ he asked himself. "I'm just fooling around," he lied patting Arthur's back and making him practically fall over in the process.

"I wish you would not. It is not proper to be seen as a fool, your hi-Alfred."

His eyes gleamed. "You called me Alfred!"

A light pink blush painted his cheeks. "Yes, yes it seems I have."

He wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Now if you'd only let me call you Artie!"

"Yes, yes, if only," he said rolling his eyes. He cleared his throat awkwardly signaling Alfred to remove his strong arms strung around Arthur. "Shall we get your spectacles?"

"Oh right," Alfred said shamefacedly. He followed the Queen down the hallway and into another bedchamber similar to his. Only, this room had a shelf of books meticulously aligned against an oriental style desk. Arthur pulled out the top drawer of the desk and handed Alfred a pair of small round glasses. "Try these."

Alfred hesitantly placed the glasses on the bridge of his nose before looking into the round mirror placed on Yao's desk. "I look terrible!"

"You look…mature," he replied in a feeble attempt to say something nice about the glasses.

"I'm not wearing these," he stated stubbornly and removed the glasses.

Arthur's lips aligned. "I might have a solution." He motioned for Alfred to hold out his hand before closing his eyes. Then he began to chant ancient text, called Latin, from many centuries before the Great War occurred. "Is that better?" Arthur asked opening his eyes. _Please don't say I screwed up, _he thought to himself.

He looked down at his own hands noticing the circular glasses manifested into a pair of platinum wired glasses. "I didn't know you were good at magic!"

"I'm usually not," he admitted wondering why his magic suddenly worked after countless efforts to successfully complete even the simplest of spells. _This will show my brothers! _

"Thanks Artie!" he exclaimed and teetered them on the bridge of his nose. His blue eyes practically gleaming as he scoped the room yelling "whoa! You're eyes; they are so green!"

"Why thank you," he said with pink blush gracing his cheeks.

"And the room is so sharp and beautiful! Look at all of those rocks on the wall! Were there always so many rocks in the wall?"

Arthur giggled at his immaturity. "No, the rocks magically arrived from Hearts after you put on the glasses."

Gullibly, he asked "really? Hearts knew that I was going to get new glasses?"

The Queen chuckled once more. "Sometimes, you are such a bloody idiot."

"Would an idiot be able to do _this_?" he asked grabbing Arthur by the feet and hauling him over his shoulder as if he was a sack of potatoes.

"Let me down!" he hollered trying to squirm out of Alfred's grip, although it did more harm than good.

"Admit I'm the strongest, greatest person ever!"

He ignored the question. "Let me down!"

"Okay, fine. I was just trying to have a bit of fun," he said defensively.

Arthur brushed off imaginary dust from his cloak and said "very well. Just one question: when did you learn how to do that?"

The future King shrugged. "I always knew, I guess. I was always pretty strong. My dad said when I was little that I used to lift the bison that roamed onto our property. Isn't that cool?"

Arthur's green irises widened as he asked "really now? That is quite impressive," he said although he obviously was not. He could not believe such rubbish he was rambling about. "I will be back later for those papers. Try to have them done by midnight."

With a salute he said "will do."

* * *

"Your highness?" Arthur asked peeking his head through the door to Alfred's bedchamber. From a glance he saw Alfred sprawled out on his desk through the light of a candle. The corners of his lips turned upwards reflexively. "I need those papers." He walked into the room only to notice he was asleep and, worst of all, drooling on the documents.

Arthur bit his lip. He thought to himself _why does he have to look so cute when he is asleep? _He grabbed the stack of papers glimpsing at all fifty decrees signed with his infamous signature consisting of a star replacing the A in Alfred.

He rolled his eyes flipping through each sheet of paper until he reached the last piece of parchment. Through the dim lighted candle, he saw a picture sketched into the parchment in magnificent hues. On closer observation, it happened to be a realistic painting of Arthur sitting in the rose garden infatuated by a novel and on his lap was one of the blue roses. _Has he been stalking me? _he asked himself looking at the picture again and smiled.

"Thank you, Alfred," he said stopping the flickering flame from burning with two of his fingers before kissing him on the forehead.

_To Be Continued..._


	16. The Misconstrued Meeting

Author's Notes: Welcome dear readers. It's finals week yeah~ which means no studying because the tests are literally jokes, mostly because they make the tests that any idiot could pass. Most of the history questions are: is this an opinion or a fact? Do not even get me started on the essays. I swear, no thinking is involved. I am a bit scared for Spanish, mostly because I hate it with a burning passion. Actually, I hate the bitches in my class. Okay, that is enough venting for this author's notes. I realized that nobody liked the last chapter, given it _was_ a filler chapter, so i've decided to skip to the Autumn Equinox Week! Yeah! I hope it is not too confusing. Also, Nomble is South Africa, Tai is Taiwan and Devin is India. Does anyone have a better name [no offense]? I just googled (which is now a verb) for names. Also, I think I use"albeit" too much, but I just adore that word! I can't help it! **I appreciate all my reviewers! They are my fuel, or I will just end up giving up on this story :( **Don't forget to follow my tumblr page: betweendreamsandrealityy (yes two Ys). Honestly, I am quite surprised that Fogged Mirror (I might end up changing the name) won over this story and especially Dreamscapes. I honestly thought Dreamscapes would win, but it ended up with only two votes. Aw. I wanted to write that one. Oh well. Should I even continue with this story? The results of the poll are as follow:

1. Fogged Mirror

6 » 35%

2. A Clockword Spade

5 » 29%

3. Two Birds

2 » 11%

4. Dreamscapes:

2 » 11%

5. Into the Trenches

1 » 5%

6. Band of Misfits

1 » 5%

Warnings: Strong language, I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"He won't wake up," Alfred heard a familiar voice squeak, yet his heavy eyelids refused to open.

"The Queen is going to kill us if we don't," another one chimed in, although this voice belonged to a male with a peculiar accent.

"Then fill a bucket with cold water," the first said with panic ringing with each word.

He jolted awake. "I'm up! I'm up!" he said with a yawn and scanned the room with his sapphire eyes. From what he could see it was still dark outside, as if it was the beginnings of a sunrise. "Nomble, what time is it?"

"That does not matter right now. What matters is the Queen is expecting you at dawn," Nomble sighed.

"Fuck!" he shouted and whisked his covers from cocooning his body. "Nomble, please get my clothes; and Devin could you run a bath?"

The two servants nodded before doing their tasks respectively. Within ten minutes, Alfred was whisked downstairs into the throne room. Albeit, his hair was a bit untamed and his cloak was ruffled, he looked quite handsome.

"There you are aru!" Yao said impatiently. Both Yao and Arthur were dressed far more formal than usual. Arthur's usually disheveled hair was combed back neatly; something Alfred never had the pleasure of seeing.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "What's the rush? It's, like, six in the morning!"

"Remember the Autumn Equinox? The festivities begin at sunset, you git. I have been preparing you all week!" Arthur sneered.

"Right, right," he said as an obvious lie. "Wait! I thought the celebration is on the Equinox! How are we ever going to get there?"

"Sometimes you are so stupid," Arthur mumbled rolling his eyes at Alfred's comment.

"Arthur and I created a magic spell that can transport a person anywhere, even to somewhere as far away as Hearts," Yao said in a matter-of-fact tone and pointed a chalk drawn circle that usually hid underneath one of the blue carpets. "Ready?"

Feeling his stomach churning he replied "not really."

"Oh come on, magic will not hurt you. Yao and I are professionals," he said receiving a doubtful glare from Yao. "Okay, _Yao_ is professional," he corrected making his thick eyebrows furrow. "Nothing is going to happen."

"It's not that," he muttered. "I'm scared that nobody is going to accept me. And what if I screw up?"

Arthur patted Alfred's back. "You will be fine, your highness. Even if they do not admire you, you are King and they will just have to accept that."

"And do not forgot your manners and acting skills,"Yao lectured.

He waved the Jack off. "Yeah, yeah, pretend that I am desperately in love with Artie and don't eat with my mouth open. Got it."

Wearily he said, "I hope so."

The two royals began chanting odd words in two different languages, Latin and Chinese respectively, before a green glow emitted from the circle. The three simultaneously stepped into the circle; finding themselves standing in a forest in the outskirts of the Heart's Castle. The town was bustling with citizens gawking from the outer gates at glimpses inside the castle.

"Ah, the Spades Royalty. It is a pleasure to see you," a servant said cheerfully in an accent similar to Yao's. She bowed politely before stating "let us show you to your bedchambers. You are all probably tired from your travels."

"Thank you," Arthur said following the servant girl beyond the gates. Hearts was the youngest of the four kingdoms making their castle far superior in beauty compared to Spades. The ruby plated stones exerted magnificent red hues into the sky.

"Wow," Alfred gawked as they entered the castle. The whole castle was vibrant with servants and nobles running in every direction to make sure the week of festivities would be perfect.

"And you must be the Queen's boyfriend, no?" she asked making the two turn red. "I was right! Ack! I didn't expect you to be as handsome as you are. I am so excited to meet you! I am Kiku's sister, Tai!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tai, I am Alfred," he said kissing her hand gracefully making her giggle innocently.

"Better watch it. I might have to steal him from you," she said playfully stopping in front of a large wooden door. "You two will share this bedroom while Yao will be across the hall."

"What!" Alfred gritted making Tai wince. "One room?"

"I'm sorry, but all the other rooms are taken. I'm sure you wouldn't mind," she said slyly. "You _are_ dating, no?"

"O-of course we are," Arthur said elbowing Alfred in the stomach. "We normally do not share a room. It is customary that royalty does not share rooms until marriage, but we could always make an exception."

She clapped her hands together. "Perfect! Festivities will begin at sunset!"

* * *

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet the Spades' royalty," a tall blonde man said stiffly. He stood beside another man, around the size of Yao, who refrained from speaking. Both wore elaborate red hued outfits with peppered Hearts and jewel coated crowns atop their heads marking the sign of Hearts Royalty.

"King Ludwig, what a pleasure," Arthur said bowing before him elegantly, hazardous of the crown on top of his blonde head. "I would like to introduce you to Alfred Jones my boyfriend," he said shocking on the latter part of the sentence.

"A pleasure," Ludwig answered with a bow. "I am the King of Hearts. I hope you find everything satisfying."

"It's nice not to see blue all the time," Alfred muttered honestly receiving a stiff chuckle from the King.

"It is…refreshing," he said forcing a smile uneasily.

Another man dressed ornate in red skipping up to the King. Unlike the other two, he did not have a crown atop his bronze hair, and instead, had an embarrassing curl jutting out. "Ludwig~! All of the royals are here!"

"Feliciano, please, calm down," he said sternly and cleared his throat. "I would like to introduce you to Alfred. He is Arthur, err, partner."

Feliciano's brown eyes widened. "Aw. Ludwig and I have been married for two years now. It is very rare to see someone get married into their royal position. I think it is very sweet. How did you meet?" he asked energetically.

"We instantly fell in love at a masquerade ball," Alfred repeated just asYaotaught him.

"Isn't that just sweet?" Feliciano asked Ludwig. "Oh, where are my manners?" He bowed swiftly. "I'm Feliciano Vargas the Jack of Hearts!"

"It is an honor," he replied bowing before him, although it was quite hard considering he was forced into an itchy outfit consisting of a corset, white button down shirt, purple trousers and a purple cloak passed down from past Kings.

"Have you met the other royals?" he asked cheerfully. "If not, I could always introduce you to everyone!"

Alfred smiled. "That would be great!"

"Come on," he shouted grabbing his hand and tugging him to another group of royals by the entrance of the throne room, all dressed in different shades of yellow. "These are the representatives from Diamonds: Lili, Vash and Francis!"

A man with golden locks and an outfit to match scanned Alfred with his blue eyes and asked "Ah, and you are?"

"I'm Arthur's boyfriend, Alfred. It is a pleasure to meet you, King Francis."

"So that stingy Queen does have a heart," he sneered. "Well…the pleasure is all mine Alfred," he said before kissing his hand with his soft lips. "But I would not blame you if you came back to Diamonds with me, as we are the city of _amour_."

"Don't be silly, Francis," Lili said lightheartedly playing with the diamond encrusted ruffles on her peach dress. "They seem happy together."

"Don't get your hopes up. Arthur's a picky young man," he warned making Alfred believe that he had a past relationship with the Queen of Spades.

He forced a smile and said "I will take that under consideration."

"Let's go meet the people from Clubs!" Feliciano exclaimed pulling on Alfred's sleeve once more. All three of the members of Clubs were situated at the long dining table and mingling with the other lords. Distinct from the other three kingdoms, only the King had a green crown placed on his head. "I present the royals of Clubs: Ivan, Elizaveta and Roderich! This is Alfred, Arthur's lover."

"Lover?" Elizaveta asked perking up in her seat from playing with the green pants she wore. This confused Alfred, seeing as she was obviously an attractive woman who, of that status, would normally be seen in an old fashion forest green dress.

"Now, Liz," Roderich said cautiously placing one of his hands on her knee. "She is very…passionate about true love."

"I see…" he said more focused on the King who was giving him a peculiar smile, glaring at him with his purple eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you King Ivan."

"Hmmm," he said placing a finger on his own cold lips. "You are an interesting one."

He raised an eyebrow. "Thanks…?" _Great,_ he thought to himself. _They've already begun to judge me. _

"That was not a compliment," he said coldly.

"I hope Clubs will continue its prosperity," he said forcing a smile before walking away from the table. He couldn't stand to be in the eerie presence of Ivan any longer. "Artie!" he called rushing back to Arthur's side. He was presently standing alone, watching the group of Diamonds from afar.

"How were your encounters?"

"Horrible. Everyone is so weird! I think the King of Clubs is going to kill me. He's really terrifying. And I think the King of Diamonds likes you. I don't know if I am going to be able to spend an entire week with these freaks. "

He smacked the back of Alfred's head. "Stop being daft! Albeit, the King of Clubs is a bit cold, but not terrifying and that frog said he was over it!"

"So you did like him!" he accused rubbing the back of his head.

Arthur blushed. "M-maybe, but that is ancient history. Anyways, the dinner is about to begin. Wash up quickly."

"Fine," he complained slumping himself into the washrooms. Before he left, he gave a quick look around once more at the different shades of colors talking and even laughing. He thought to himself _maybe this isn't so bad…_

_To Be Continued..._


	17. The Queenly Quandary

Author's Notes: Ciao bellas. Since it is finals week (really two weeks) I will be uploading more. My tests have actually been easy so far, but I will not jinx it because I still have my hard ones left. However, this story has been causing me a major case of writer's block, and what a better way than to overcome writer's block than to write? So, I have decided over the next couple of weeks, I will be posting some new stories, in case you are interested, BUT I WILL NOT BE LEAVING THIS STORY! Not yet, at least. Unless you want me to and you should know I definitely will. Or if you want me to just focus on this story and stop my crazy fantasies about ever writing different genres. Also, do not be afraid to PM me about which story you want me to write first. Of course, I am probably starting with Fogged Mirror, unless you do not want me to...Albeit (there's me using my favourite word again) the updates will be slower, but I urge you greatly to check them out when I do post them and to give me feedback! I feel bad that I am no even talking about the story, but that's karma for putting my author's notes on the top only. **Thank you for all the support, especially my wonderous reviewers who are the most amazing people ever! **Please, please, please follow my tumblr page:  betweendreamsandrealityy! There's a bit of FrUkUs triangle thing going on, as well as a smudge of PruCan, but there will be more in upcoming chapters. Always remember to wear sunscreen, and I hope you enjoy! Since the story _is_ in Hearts: Arrivaderci!

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"Get up, fat ass," Arthur exclaimed throwing a red silk pillow at Alfred, who was currently hugging the blankets in a giant scarlet cocoon. Luckily, the bed was large enough to have both sleeping on it without another Great War breaking out between them.

"What for?" he asked stretching his arms after finally sitting up. He rubbed his blue eyes and sighed. Couldn't he have _some_ rest? "I'm not King, why do I need to be at these dumb meetings?"

"It is tradition. Also, I would like to evaluate how you do."

He stumbled out of the bed, grabbing his glasses on the way, and pulled out his clothes for the day. "I don't see why it has to be _this_ early."

Arthur shrugged not too pleased with the timing either. "We need to get in as much as time as we can. We only have a week to discuss an entire quarter."

He stripped himself of his nightgown and replaced it with a cream button down shirt, his purple cloak and trousers to match. "Touché."

"Do not say that Francis got you into that horrible language as well," Arthur muttered almost choking over Francis' name.

He rolled his eyes and began combing his hair with his long fingers. "What happened between you and Francis anyways?"

"It is none of your concern," he said with light pink tinting his cheeks. He cleared his throat before stating "just remember what you learnt."

"Yes, yes, _mother_," he said with a smug smile.

Arthur scowled and ignored the comment. "I bet the others are already waiting for us."

The two strode out of their bedchamber and down into the throne room, following for the loudest of voices, mostly Ludwig's, to facilitate the way. "How was last night?" Francis asked with a wink as the two remaining of the Spades' royalty entered.

"Sod off," Arthur muttered taking his respective seat in the square shaped court. Red tapestries hung from all sides, covering the clear glass windows hugging the ruby walls. Each side of the court represented a side of Cards and a spot for the Jokers in the middle.

"I thought you said this starts early," Alfred muttered impatiently seeing as nothing but faint murmurs echoed around the court. If there was one thing Alfred hated it was waiting. If there was one thing he hated more than waiting was getting up at the crack of dawn just to wait.

"Patience, my young King," Yao whispered sitting regally on his chair. "We must wait for the Jokers."

He slumped in his chair and exhaled warm air. "Oh, you mean the gray haired dick who took my brother away? Can't wait," he said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Just _try_ and act respectful. As much as you despise him, he _was _supposed to be the King of Hearts."

Alfred cocked an eyebrow curiously. "What about Ludwig?"

"King Ludwig is his younger brother, aru," Yao said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Gilbert never wanted to be King, but his father refused to have Ludwig become King, seeing as he was not quote-un-quote apure royal. When Gilbert eventually took the throne, he attempted to kill himself, twice actually, before a Joker saved him. Since Jokers could not rule, Ludwig had to obtain the throne and I am guessing the Jokers thought this to be selfless and gave him the title of President."

"That's not selfless, it's just stupid," Alfred mumbled.

The large double doors swung open revealing three figures in the doorway. "The awesome Jokers have arrived!"

"Ja, Gilbert, just take your seat," Ludwig said monotonously. It was almost apparent that they no longer had a pleasant relationship with each other. Either that or Ludwig was more impatient than Alfred could ever be.

"Oh yeah! Everyone, this is Mattie my boyfriend. Mattie, this is the royal court."

Matthew waved awkwardly at the each of the royals. Alfred hated to admit it, but his brother did look much healthier. His small frame was replaced with one fuller than Alfred ever remembered him being. His pale skin and pastel eyes glowed with radiance as well as his luscious, wavy hair. His violet eyes gazed around the room until they locked upon Alfred's. He stood there and smiled uncomfortably before taking his respected seat beside Gilbert and Peter.

"What the fuck?" Alfred whispered to Arthur through his clenched teeth. If Gilbert had not introduced him, it was possible he would have gone unnoticed as it was a knack of Matthew's to just seem to disappear.

"Watch your language," he lectured worrying one of the other nations, especially Clubs or Hearts heard him. He sipped the tea placed before him by Tai in a transparent glass teacup. "You should be happy for Matthew."

He frowned. "You don't know what it's like to have your brother turned into a Joker when he's the only one left!"

"You really are a moron aren't you? Peter _is_ my brother. He was supposed to be Queen, but was on the verge of dying."

"And you're happy for him!"

"I am pleased he is not dead, and is very successful; so yes."

"Arthur! Alfred! If you do not mind, we are trying to begin our conference," Ludwig yelled sternly. Without the two realizing, the meeting began well over a minute ago.

"Sorry," the two muttered into their hands shamefully.

"Well then, our kingdoms have been prosperous thanks to…" the King of Hearts rambled although Alfred's mind began to wander. He couldn't help but wonder what Matthew had been doing, and how he has been doing, without him.

* * *

The conference ended surprisingly early, which gave more time for mingling before the festivities planned for that night began. "Hey Mattie," Alfred said approaching his brother awkwardly.

Matthew wrapped his arms around Alfred's muscular body. "It's been so long," he said through streaming warm tears.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he said trying hard not to let any of the brisk droplets to fall from his eyes. Arthur would scold him if he found out about this, but it was worth it for Matthew.

"Gil had to pull a couple of strings to get me here, but I'm so glad he did!"

Tentatively he asked "and you two are…?"

"Currently dating, yes," he said wiping his tears with his black sleeve, the colors of the Jokers. "Are you and Arthur?"

Flatly, he replied "you know about our predicament."

"That does not mean you two do not have real feelings for each other, am I wrong?"

"Maybe I do…but that's not the point! I know he will always put his country before me, and that is the way an effective ruler should rule." Even if Arthur miraculously had true feelings for him, he would never admit it.

"Don't you notice how longingly you look into each other's dilated pupils?"

He pictured Arthur's beautiful green orbs mirroring the suns rays when he would tend to his rose garden. "Maybe but-"

"But nothing!" Matthew interrupted and threw his hands into the air frustrated. "You like him, and he obviously likes you. Why not tell him? It would be a perfect time."

He looked down at the Clock. The longest gold hand pointed to the painted two. "No time is greater than the present," he said with a strained smile.

He ruffled Alfred's sandy blonde hair. "That's the brother I know."

The two walked off, guided by the Clock, out of the throne room to a small courtyard. _How typical_, he thought to himself. The courtyard was much like the garden Arthur worked on at the castle, except entire garden was painted with a magnificent scarlet instead of a simple sapphire. A tall oak tree stood in the center raining down heart-shaped leaves, just as the Spade tree did back in Spades. From the arched doorway, he could suspect two different voices talking to each other. "My dear Arthur," a thick French accent said smooth as silk. "How could I sit patiently and watch as my beloved gets married. It is all too much to tolerate."

"Over here," Matthew whispered tugging his twin behind a red Hearts bush to spy on the two.

Arthur's harsh English accent asked "how many times do I have to tell you, I do not decide these things?"

"A thousand times will not convince me," he said overdramatically. "I was willing to give up my throne for you! How can you marry someone you do not love?"

"For your information-"

"Do you love him?" he interrupted sincerely.

Arthur looked into his hands that held his Clock. "I don't know. I don't want to be rejected."

"Then why not be with someone who is sure to love you."

Arthur remained silent.

He placed a hand on Arthur's knee. "You know that I will love you, non?"

Silence.

"Only if you let me," he said leaning in close to kiss Arthur, their bodies just inches apart.

"I'm feeling a bit woozy. I think I'll go back to my bedroom," Alfred said with tears welling in his eyes as he ran back inside the castle.

Arthur pulled away from Francis. "I am sorry, I cannot do this."

He quickly gathered his stack of papers in his hands, before a hand stopped him. "I hope you know that I understand. Could I ask why?" he asked, frankly, a bit hurt.

He stared into Francis' ocean of blue eyes before stating "I am sorry, but I love Alfred."

_To Be Continued..._


	18. The Bleary Blunder

Author's Notes: Aw, poor Alfred. I feel so bad (and cliche) for making the FRUKUS triangle love, but you all know it will work out in the end. Also, my stupid text things always squish together for some odd reason once I upload it, I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF THAT HAPPENS! On my documents it usually doesn't but on this uploader it always does. Especially with uppercase letters and the word Yao. I have no clue why, but thank you for bringing it to my attention! Urg, I'm really made because I fear that this part of the story is really, really, slow and I am sorry about that. This is not even near the climax, even though I bet you all know what it is going to be. Or not. Maybe I give you too much credit. Anyways, this is a very short chapter, purposely. **Hugs to my wonderous reviewers & readers! Keep it up! **Don't forget follow my tumblr page: betweendreamsandrealityy! Be sure to check out my other stories too, or not. I'm not sure how I personally feel about this chapter, (it's a bit too angsty for my liking) but nevertheless, BetweenDreamsAndReality proudsly presents chapter 18!

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"Al! Open this door immediately!" Matthew demanded pounding his fists angrily at his twin's bedchamber's door. He had purposely barricaded it with two chairs and a wardrobe to prevent anyone from getting through.

"Go away!" he called from his fort created out of ten scarlet blankets. _Can I not have any alone time? _"I'll break the door down!" he threatened. "And you know I will…"

_What don't people understand about privacy?_ Alfred soughed before emerging from his quote-un-quote blanket barricade, wiggled his way through his fort of furniture and opened the door timidly. "Make this quick," he gritted closing the door behind him in case Yao or even Arthur came by.

"You are a mess," he said sympathetically and leading him over to his vanity, also known as the only piece of furniture he did not move besides the bed. "It is not proper for a King to look like this." Alfred looked in the mirror realizing Matthew was correct. His usually sheen golden hair was limp, his face was a blotchy cherry color and his sapphire eyes were distended with dark black circles engulfing them. "Can I at least get you a rag?" He nodded but refused to speak. "Excellent," Matthew stated wiping his brother's face dry with a pink towel. He joined his brother on the stool and smiled into the mirror. "You look much better now."

"Did the Queen send you?"

"N-no," he said shakily although he was not lying.

"Sorry that was a dumb question. He's probably still with that King of stealing hearts," he muttered tartly then threw a blanket over his face to shield his newly forming tears from his brother.

Matthew exhaled. "That's what I came here to talk to you about." He stepped closer to Alfred's nest of beds.

"Don't come any closer," he shouted. Matthew paused in his tracks, obeying his brother's command. "If you to convince me to join the festivities, you should leave," he said although he knew his visit was certainly not about forcing him to join the celebrations.

"I am _not_ leaving; not without you at least." He sighed. "Look, you might not believe me but you have to trust that he does have feelings for you."

"His feelings are nothing more than his pride to his country personified in me. He couldn't love _me_!"

He raised a golden eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm nothing more than a filthy peasant to him and a burden; worst of all, I can't even run away!" he said with his voice cracking after each word.

"Stop saying that! You are his King and he is your Queen and you are going to get married!"

"And that's all he sees me as: his King. His puppet."

"Now I am sure that is not true…" he said hesitating to step closer to his brother.

He snorted. "Let us look at the _truth_. He was out in the courtyard about to kiss Francis. That is the truth."

"Yes but-"

Through salty tears he shouted "go!"

Matthew sighed before turning on his heel and leaving his bedchamber. "Ouch!" someone shouted after he opened the large white door.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"I could ask you two the same thing," Arthur said dusting off his purple colored clothes.

Matthew scowled. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing really," he lied casually.

"You know he's in there crying."

His eyes softened. "Crying?"

"How would you feel if someone ripped out your heart in front of your face? You should be happy I don't very well do that right now," he said darkly.

His eyes were fixed upon the door. "Oh bollocks. I need to talk to him!"

Matthew held up a hand to prevent him. "He is not accepting any visitors at the moment."

Arthur ignored him and pounded on the door screaming "you better open this bloody door before I tear it down!" After a silent response he slumped against the wall. "Fuck," he muttered.

"I need to be going now," Matthew said noticing Francis strolling down the hallway and scurried away in the other direction.

"Mon cher, what's wrong?" he asked Arthur who was currently hugging his knees.

"Nothing!" he shouted facing the wall. Royalty does _not _cry, especially if it about love. Certainly not the latter.

Francis wrapped his arms around him, just as any good friend would, because that was all Arthur saw him as.

"I really fucked thinks up, have I not?"

"I have never seen you so, how do you say it, down in the dumps," he said giggling.

He curled his lip. "Now is not the time for your obnoxious humor."

"Sorry for trying to lighten the mood," he defended.

"Just go, before you ruin anything else!"

Francis pouted. "Very well. I will be on my way then," he said walking back to the throne room muttering how stupid those two were being or how he is the savior of amour.

"Any luck?" Gilbert asked with pleading red eyes.

Matthew shook his head, letting a few loose curls fall into his face. "I'm not sure we could fix this," he said with his amethyst gaze falling into his hands.

"Fix what?" Francis asked the three Jokers whose faces were masked with shock.

Defensively, Matthew yelled "that is none of your concern!"

"Ah, mon cher, amour is always a concern of mine."

"Wait, I think he is on to something," Gilbert said with a devious grin growing on his lips.

"What are we going to do about those two?"

"What we do best!" Peter exclaimed receiving odd looks form the other three. "We do something mischievous."

_To Be Continued..._


	19. The Restored Resolution

Author's Notes: Aw. I feel so bad for this horribly written angst. I cannot wait to get to the action part, although that is many chapters away *hint hint* or not. I really don't have much to say, because I have a test today and I am a bit tired... (Also the chapter title gives it away). **Insert witty pun about how awesome my reviewers are here. **If you get a chance try some of my other stories and follow: betweendreamsandrealityy! I am going to leave it there.

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"Luddy!" Gilbert called running across the room to catch up to his brother and a few of the royal servants who were industriously preparing for the night's merriment. "We need to ask a favor from you."

He sighed furrowing his eyebrows and replied strictly "I told you to stop calling me Luddy. It's Ludwig and nothing else."

"Lighten up," Peter said with a radiant smile. "It's not like you're not in debt to us anyways."

Ludwig sighed once more and gave a universal 'one minute' look to his servants. He frowned and whispered "make this quick."

"We need you to move the ball to tonight," Francis said bluntly.

His cobalt eyes grew in shock. "I have worked very hard to keep this event under control, and you three idiots are trying to force me to change this schedule!"

"Actually, there are four of us," Matthew said small. _Why were they always forgetting me,_ he thought to himself. _Am I really that small? _

He threw his hands in the air to express his anger. "Whatever. I cannot tolerate this rash behavior!"

"This is about amour!" Francis pleaded. "What would Feliciano say if you tried to stop amour?"

He glared at the smirking King of Diamonds. "Do _not_ bring the Jack into this."

Gilbert wrapped his arm around his brother's neck. "Think about it. We'll do all the preparations and all you have to do is say yes. Piece of cake. Anyways, it's not like you have anything better planned. I doubt any of the other royals would want to have a jousting tournament."

"It is fencing, and it is tradition," Ludwig hissed acerbically. He was not about to have his plans ignite into flames over whatever quote-un-quote amour Francis was referring to.

The four looked into their hands shamefully.

"But," Ludwig said as a sign of hope. _I cannot believe I am doing this, _he thought to himself. "I will allow you to have your ball, _if_ you all prepare for it."

Gilbert saluted his brother before exclaiming "consider it done. Just tell all of the other royals to be here at the stroke of nine."

* * *

"It's almost midnight and Alfred still isn't here," Matthew said, his indigo eyes darting around the room. Through the leaking moonlight, he noticed the Queen of Spades was even here, although he was just moping with the Jack. "And it is almost midnight. I knew this wouldn't work!"

"Then I guess you will just have to persuade him," Peter said with a devious smile plastered all over his face.

"Me?" he asked uneasily. "I'm not too good at convincing people…"

Gilbert patted his back. "Nonsense, Mattie-o. Anyways, it will be a perfect time for you to test out some of that magic of yours."

"I'm not using magic on my brother." He really didn't feel comofrtable using magic on a regular day basis, and now Gilbert was requesting he use it on his brother. No way.

He pointed to a sillhouette doorway. "You don't need to." And there Alfred stood, looking quite casual in a white button down shirt and dark blue trousers.

"Alfred!" Matthew shouted calling him over to the group of Jokers at the side of the ballroom. "I knew you would come!"

"I didn't want to, although I was a bit convinced," he said holding up his Clock by its chain.

"This is your chance to make everything right!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"And maybe you could make that jerk all happy again, or at least happier than he is now," Peter smirked.

He sighed and aasked hopelessly "what if I can't?"

"I know someone who could help," Gilbert said with a wink before Francis magically appeared beside him.

"King Francis?"

"What better person than the one who started it all?"

Alfred muttered "I could name a few."

"Oh, but I know that stingy Queen of yours." He said holding out his hand as an invite to dance. "Beside, I owe you a favor."

Before he could blink, he was pulled out onto the dance floor with the moon shining down from the glass dome. He frowned. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I know about that stupid Clock of yours. It might have slipped a couple of times, but I also know about amour. I know that it doesn't seem that way, but his admiration for you is not just politically but also romantically. He has always been shy about his feelings. Trust me, he will come."

Alfred snorted. "We'll see."

"We will just have to speed things up," he said pressing Alfred's body closer to his. It felt nothing like the way he danced the Spades waltz with Arthur. Absolutely nothing. There was no passion or romance behind this, only revenge and anger.

"It's still not working," Alfred whispered.

"I'm sorry your majesty," he said before kissing him on the cheek.

That was the final straw for Arthur who, of course, was watching the entire act. "Excuse me, do you mind if I have this dance?" he asked abruptly, grabbing Alfred's wrist.

Francis winked. "All yours."

"I am…um…sorry," Arthur said clearing his throat. "Also, I do not have feelings for the King of Diamonds, anymore."

"I'm sorry for blowing things outta proportions. It was silly of me to think you could like someone as slimy as him."

He chuckled. "You have to give me some credit. Also, I was talking to Yao earlier. He thinks we did a good job, you know…"

"With what? If anything I just made a giant mess out of our trip to Hearts."

"No, no, we were able to convince everyone with the whole acting like we are in love routine."

_It is now or never,_ he told himself. "Uh, Artie. I have something to confess to you."

"Yes, your-Alfred."

"You look lovely tonight," he said unable to say his original words, although his words were sincere. The full moon's glow made his features glow angelically.

A light pink blush tinted the Queen's cheek. "Why thank you. You do too, if I do say so myself."

"Wait! That wasn't what I was going to tell you. I meant to say that I'm no longer acting to love you, I honestly do."

Arthur nuzzled his head on Alfred's shoulder. "Me too, love."

_To Be Continued..._


	20. The Relaxing Reprieve

Author's Notes: Happy summer solstice everybody, even though that was technically yesterday. Luckily, all of my finals are over and now I have time to write! If you want, you could always send me suggestions, I am always up for it. I cannot believe I made it all the way to twenty chapters! By the way, twenty is my favourite number. Do you like the new cover? I got it off google images so disclaimer: I do not own it! Just saying. I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit of everything if you ask me. A pinch of romance a dash (more like non-existent) action. Also, spoiler alert: cliffhanger! I have not wrote a [decent] cliffhanger for this story for a while. And if I did, I am writing one anyways, so yeah. Wow I never realize how short my chapters really were. Sorry. **Awesome reviewers deserve cookies. (: :) It's a cookie. **Please follow betweendreamsandrealityy on tumblr for updates and more. Please enjoy my lovely readers.

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"Ah, it feels nice to be home," Arthur said sentimentally sighing at the sight of the cobblestone castle. Hearts was pleasurable and all, but there was certainly no place like Spades.

"It's nice not to be judged by all of their watchful eyes every second," Alfred stated thinking back to his miserable journey to Hearts. Most of the time, he would be sitting through almost twelve hour meetings, either about the economy or alliances or new policies or some other nonsense, where he was not allowed to speak anyways. Except for the evening festivities, the days were monotonous cycles spent with people he barely knew and wanted to keep it that way. "It's like they _want_ me to make a mistake or something!"

Yao rolled his copper eyes at how naïve Alfred was about the whole idea. "You know, your highness, you will have a lot more attention on you in the next year or so." _Yeah, what could be better than more unnecessary attention, _Alfred thought sarcastically, but he could not let Arthur know that.

"That's okay 'cause I'll have the bestest Queen beside me!" he said wrapping his burly arm around Arthur's neck.

"If your grammar was not so horrific I would be flattered," the Queen said peeling Alfred's arm from his neck and tried to hide his flustered cheeks. He secretly loved his awful grammar skills, no matter how many times he had to correct it. Not to mention his adorable accent that came with it.

"And we have a lot to do, seeing as the Winter Solstice is only three months away," Yao stated returning the two lovers to reality. Leave it to the Jack to be the only rational one.

Alfred scowled. "Can't we have anytime for relaxing? We just had a journey all the way to Hearts!"

"We cannot ha-"

Arthur placed a hand onYao's small shoulder. "I think a morning to ourselves is just what we all need."

Yao raised a poignant eyebrow at his Queen. "You cannot be serious, your majesty."

"Of course I am. You should not overwork yourself. You do far more than what is expected of you. In gratitude I am giving you the morning to yourself."

He bowed. "Why thank you, your majesty. I am eternally grateful," he said before walking off to the grand library. How typical of the Jack to spend his morning off studying.

Arthur turned around to Alfred and smiled seductively. "Now that he is out of the way. My King, would you care to accompany me for a nice brunch in the garden?"

"Only if you call me Al," he said with an inviting smile splashed on his face.

He frowned. "You know that is high improper, _Al_."

Alfred smiled reflexively. "Good. So back to bigger matters, what's brunch?"

He raised an unusually untamed eyebrow, that despite how many times Alfred made fun of he secretely loved about him, and began walking towards the garden. "You have never had brunch before? My Spades, you never know what you were missing."

"Hey, don't blame me that I couldn't afford to eat most of the time!" he said defensively and remembered all of the nights he had to sleep in the dark, practically starving to save his brother. Now he was virtually overfed and well built, but he was not about to forget eighteen years of his life for his new posh lifestyle. "Remember? Peasant?"

"Very well," he said trying to force Alfred to forget about his past. "I will go get a blanket for us to rest on. If you do not mind, could you go to the kitchen and ask Karou to bring out some food?"

Alfred nodded and skipped off to the kitchen. He had become highly acquainted with Karou over the past months, seeing as he would end up going to the kitchen for a midnight snack, which the Queen or Jack was still unaware of. "Hey, Karou!" he called into the extensive kitchen. There were only two cooks in there at this early hour, but he could always depend on Karou to be willing to make him a meal, no matter what time of the day.

Karou smiled simmering a frying pan over the stove. "Your majesty how was your trip to Hearts?"

Alfred groaned. "Uneventful and dull. And the food wasn't as nearly as good as yours." Karou smiled on impulse. "But I did get to see my brother!"

His copper eyes, almost the exact same shade as Yao's, were fixed on whatever was cooking in his frying pan. "Ah, yes, Matthew. How is he doing?"

He teetered his platinum wired glasses on his nose. "Good, I guess. He's dating that Joker."

"Peter?"

"No, the other one. I think his name is Gilbert or something lame."

His raised an eyebrow similar in size to Arthur's. "I can sense you do not like this man."

Sarcastically he answered "what gave it away?"

Karou chuckled humorously. "And what brings you to the kitchen this early?"

"Artie said something about brunch. Know of it?"

"Ah, just as I thought. Run along and tell him I will be out in just a few minutes with the snacks and tea."

"Got it!" he said cheerfully and bounced merrily back to the rose garden. Albeit Heart's garden was peppered with eloquent heart shaped roses but, to Alfred, nothing was comparable to the garden in Spades. Also, it was also refreshing to see the cyclic blue tones instead of cheery red ones.

"Hey Al, could you help me with this?" he asked practically tangled in the checkered blue and white blanket.

Alfred couldn't help but to giggle and walked over to help. "Sometimes, you could be so clueless." He laid the blanket out underneath the spade tree.

"Just in time," Arthur said noticing Karou setting down a basket of purple colored confections in his left hand and tea in his right.

"Enjoy," he said a bit coolly, leaving it at that.

Alfred snatched four loaves of bread from the basket and called "thanks!"

"Al," Arthur scolded hitting him playfully on his shoulder.

He took a large bite into the bread and asked "what? I'm starving!"

"Well, it is quite unhealthy, if you ask me," he said odiously and sipped from his porcelain tea cup.

"Don't be such a worrywart or you are gonna end up like Yao," he said patting the Queen's back, unable to notice Arthur's face flush to an ashen white. "I'm just kidding. Ya know I wouldn't do this in public!" He picked a rose and placed it in Arthur's delicate hands. "The ones in Hearts are nothing compared to these, and they haven't even bloomed yet!"

The stillness stunned Alfred.

"Artie, are you okay?"

More silence.

"Shit," he muttered taking it upon himself to toss him over his shoulder, as if he was a sack of potatoes, and to find Yao immediately. "Yao!" he called, his voice echoing off the cobblestone walls.

Yao peaked out of his study with spectacles hanging on the bridge of his nose and a book gripped in his hands. "I thought we agreed on a peace-what happened?"

"I think Arthur was poisoned."

_To Be Continued..._


	21. The Indecorous Indictment

Author's Notes: Welcome to the 21st installment to A Clockwork Spade. First, I would like to thank all of the wonderful people who participated in the blackout. I have always wanted to make this story M rated but I am terrified of being kicked off the sight. Second, I had a few ideas for this chapter so don't kill me for whatever I do. I am sorry. It is completely cliché and I apologize for that. This week, I think I am going to work on updating all of my stories, and adding a few new ones. Or not. Writing just comes to me, so I have to go with the flow of my imagination. Also, the chapter names are not supposed to spell something out, I am not that genuis. That would be awesome if it did though. Okay, I think we have had enough of my weirdness for one author's notes because this is just off topic now. **Thank you for the lovely reviews. **(I'm going to try to push for 50 but I know that is just a fantasy).Check for updates on my tumblr betweendreamsandrealityy. Stay cool this summer and enjoy.

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

Alfred paced back and forth throughout the hallway outside Arthur's chamber door. The sun was beginning to collapse for the evening and Yaoplus the other healers were still inside. He thought to himself _What if he's dead? What will happen to Spades? Everything will fall out of balance and maybe another Kingdom will-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the swift opening of his chamber door. "How long have you been out here, your majesty?"Yaoasked with an exhale and a bit of anger in each word. From the look of his disheveled raven black hair, it was obvious the results were not pleasant.

"Is he…" he asked shakily. _It's like everything I touch disappears, _he thought letting his mind wander the possibilities. _It's my entire fault! I should have never suggested taking the day off._

He placed a cold hand on his shoulder. "He should be. Only time will tell."

He snorted icily as receiving a vague answer was almost inevitable when ask forYao's advice. "Seems like time is my enemy."

Yaoplaced a finger on his own poised lips. "Can you tell me everything you can about this morning?"

"Well, Artie went to get a blanket while I went to the kitchen and asked Karou for brunch. Then he brought it out for us and he began to pale. That's when I went to find you."

"I wonder why you were not affected," the Jack said curiously raising one eyebrow. "You must be stronger than we thought," he muttered to himself.

His blue eyes lit up. "The tea!"

Yaoraised an eyebrow in confusion.

Alfred wrapped his hands around his Jack. "The poison is in the tea! It's the only logical explanation. I didn't have any of the tea but he did!"

He wiped his future King's arms off his small body and stated politically "very well. We should go downstairs and get some more information from Karou or any of the guards."

"Actually, you could go ahead without me. I have some other business to attend to," Alfred said facing the Queen's bedroom.

He sighed. "Remember tomorrow morning is the conference with the lords. Please try to arrive on time." With those words, the Jack turned on his heel and headed down the regal staircase.

Alfred exhaled before opening the double doors. The room was, startlingly, almost vacant with any healers or servants. The air circulated coolly around the blue hued room. Not even the fluttering flames of the golden chandelier above brought any warmth to the chamber. Lying on the blue canopy in the center of the room was Arthur, ethereal pale. He ran over and clutched his hand beside the bed, falling to his knees, virtually kneeling beside the bed. "I'm so sorry Artie, it's my fault entirely," he cried guiltily. His face streamed hot tears of resentment. "I shouldn't have complained about meetings and… I know I claim that I'm this hero, but you can't always be a hero. I just wish I could have been yours, at least. And I'm sorry that I'm not a perfect King. Or even a good one for that matter. You deserve better than me. I am just a worthless, pathetic peasant. And you…you are the most amazing person ever," he said trailing off into whimpers. The rest of the night, he spent scolding himself for being so foolish, lamenting brackish tears and grasping Arthur's wintry fragile hand.

* * *

His eyelids unwrapped around his blue orbs to the sound of hustling healers huddling around Arthur's indigo bed. Murmurs escaped from all of their lips in conflicting patterns. Their fair hands knotted around Arthur's body, basically engulfing him. Tears surged out of all of their multi-hued filled eyes as they stepped away from him with their heads lowered in dishonor. Even the Jack smeared his chocolate glazed eyes with a white handkerchief from a pocket in his indigo robe at the sight.

His heart began to race faster as he looked down at the Queen lying limp on his bed. He was alive, wasn't he?

Drops flowed from his eyes at an enormous pace as he watched the servants heave him from his bed and down the staircase on a moveable white bed. Alas, after all the healers did they could not mend him back to health. _This isn't happening,_ Alfred repeated to himself countless times and trying to bury his face in the silk comforter. _This isn't happening. _

He was gone.

Yao's weak hand rested on his shoulder in sympathy, but he couldn't feel the same amount of collided feelings of anger, guilt and love. But above all of those emotions were resentment and remorse.

"It is for the best," he stated politely.

Alfred pleaded mutely with his poignant, blue eyes "how could _this_ be for the best?"

Yaosighed and left the room without further ado allowing silent sniffles to trail behind.

Alfred barely left his chambers at all, and evenYaowas not emotionally stable at some moments, in the mournful days leading up to the Queen's funeral.

He stood on the Queen's balcony, overlooking the retreating orange sun from the gray stone railing. His sapphire eyes watched his love lying in a blue and platinum casket with a bunch of spade roses in his petite white gloved hands. His fragile, wilted body was draped in navy silks passed down from previous Queensand emerald eyes closed eternally. _It should be me, _he thought to himself feeling his heart constrict with each tempting thought. _Everything would be better if I just jumped. There was nobody who would miss me anyways. _

Alfred inhaled; as in the distance the casket lowered and watched the intricate black ticking hand on his Clock stand still perfectly at the 12 once more.

* * *

His sapphire eyes jolted awake and glanced around the familiar indigo room. _It was all just a dream. A horrible dream, _he reassured to himself in an attempt to lower his heart rate to normal and enclosed the navy blanket, which someone brought in during the night, firmly around his shoulders. He gazed back at Arthur lying in the same position on his canopy bed, his emerald orbs still locked as if he was casted under an immoral curse and petite hands folded neatly on top of each other. Alfred gripped the Clock that hung carelessly off his purple cloak by a single chain. His sapphire orbs glanced over in relief at the sight of the charcoal minute hand pointing to Arthur. He was determined not to lose him. He was not about to lose someone this significant. At least, not again.

_To Be Continued..._


	22. The Narcissistic Nobles

Author's Notes: Mwahahahaha. Sorry about the last chapter and scaring all of you, but I thought it was compltely called for. I am so evil, but that is a good thing. Being able to bend emotions is a trait of quality writers, which I am not. And I kinda wanted both endings in there, so yeah. I am unsure what I am going to do at the moment, maybe it will be revealed in chapter 23...I know you all want to know about Artie, but that will have to wait /evil smirk/ I don't really like this chapter, but hey, I don't like any of my chapters. Also, can you believe that I updated this story twice in one day? _Twice!_ I would have updated earlier except that I enjoyed the weather for a bit with a friend. I am sorry for saying that I wouldn't update this story as much but I did, but I adore Cardverse AUs. I hope you like my clever chapter titles, I take a lot of effort to come up with those pun-y alliterations. **Thank you for your valued input. **If you have a tumblr, be sure to follow betweendreamsandrealityy. Please enjoy chapter 22 (urg I hate that number).

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"My King, you must wake up. We have a meeting to attend to," Yao said shaking Alfred's already dressed in his royal attire composed of a navy cloak with white tiger's fur at the edges. Underneath, he wore simple navy trousers and a white dress shirt on top.

He grumbled with his eyes still closed "not now, your majesty." At the moment, if the news was not about Arthur being okay he honestly did not care. Nothing was worth anything without Arthur to guide him.

Yao sighed at his desperation. "Since Arthur is still in no condition to go, I can't believe I am saying this but, you are taking his place."

"What!" he inquired, his head jerking up, entirely conscious now. "You can't be serious!" He had no right to be conducting a meeting, even if he was going to be the King of Spades, although it had no been officially stated to the public. Besides, three months still remained for him to prepare.

"Sadly, I am," he said with a dead somber mask veiling his face.

"But they do not know I am the future King!"

"Then tell them," Yao said rebutting his excuses.

He threw his hands into the air and explained "I have no idea what to say!"

"I wrote down what to say on a piece of parchment. If you read it correct, maybe you have a chance of not looking like a fool on your debut."

"Harsh," Alfred deadpanned rising up from his spot next to Arthur who did not stir as the bed moved slightly.

He rolled his russet eyes. "It starts in ten minutes, and please try to be early."

The future King saluted him. "Will do!"

Yao forced a smile upon his lips and walked out of Arthur's bedchamber worried.

Alfred fell to his knees and asked Arthur's limp body "what am I supposed to do?"

* * *

"Ah, our last guest has arrived. I think it is high time that we begin our conference of the lords," Yao announced as Alfred walked into the council room, tardy. _Yao should just be appreciative that I showed up,_ he thought to himself. He scratched at his cotton pallid shirt that he wore to make him look less like royalty. Although, the corset binding his abs was completely unnecessary. Even worse were the gloomy cobalt trousers that were still too outsized for him; even though he was beginning to maintain a healthy body mass index. But none compare to the idiotic powdered wig that the entire council had to wear as some sort of dumb tradition. He pulled the Clock out of one of the pockets in his trousers and into his shaking hands, confirming that the charcoal minute hand was still ticking. "Since Queen Arthur is sick, Alfred Jones will recite the opening address."

The council's timid clapping did little to overpower the murmurs from the crowd. Nervously, he rambled "uh, hi everyone. I am Alfred Jones. Well, I do not think that you care, perchance, so let me get on with our first business of the morning." He began reciting unenthusiastically "our economy has fallen exponentially since the beginning of the year causing inflation in the value of our money system. If this continues-wait a minute," he said scanning over the document. "This is just nonsense! I bet none of you travelled here, taking the time out of your busy schedules, to hear a dumb speech about how the economy is declining but not about how we are going to do anything that is actually going to _help_ the economy!"

_Oh no, _Yao thought mentally slapping himself. _I knew he was not ready. _

"But I have a plan! You see when I was in Hearts I noticed that their economy was thriving. And why was this? Because they let go of their past and created a new system of economics based on a percentage."

"But our land has a rich heritage that thrived for many years. Why would we willingly give that up?" an old lord piped in rudely. His hair stuck out from the sides of his powdered wig in slightly grizzled orange strands. He was dressed in clothes similar to what Alfred wore on a daily basis comprised on a blue cloak and matching shirt and trousers. The only difference were the gems he peppered onto his cloak, and the lack of the Clock.

Trying not to scowl at him, which Yao said was completely unethical, he elaborated "it is obvious that the system is failing us. If we do not reform as Hearts did, and quickly, we could end up in a recession."

"Could you explain this percentage idea?" a young councilwoman asked curiously punching the bridge of her nose. Her powdered wig hid her bouncing blonde curls and her outfit was just as conservative than the elder man's. It consisted of a puffy blue dress with the emblem of Spades printed next to her heart.

He nodded swiftly. "Certainly. Well, every citizen will be obligated to give 33% of their paychecks to Spades so we could begin construction projects and provide other benefits."

"Doesn't that the peasants will be contributing less than us? You are completely biased towards the lower classes, but what else would I expect from one," another lord sneered. He was probably the fattest lord in the room, and probably the stingiest. His pale face was newly shaved and his full head of hair was veiled by his long powder wig, symbolizing status. His clothes designed to mimic the King's except in a royal blue color.

Alfred raged. "That is where you are wrong! You all depend on the lower classes for food and jobs you would never be caught dead doing! But their lives are just as stressing as yours! With this new percentage economy, there will be more money regulated in our economy. And anyways, are the wealthy not the ones enjoying the community projects, not the poor?"

There were a few low murmurs from the crowd.

"And what do we have to lose anyways? All in favor raise your hands." He looked out into the blue hued crowd, everyone too timid to accept his radical ideas.

"And who are you to be making these extreme changes?" a nobleman scorned with a curled lip. He looked quite young for his age, around the age of eighteen, with his dirty hazel eyes shielding by his oversized wig. His outfit was a patched a few times, probably passed down from his father, near the knee caps on his indigo attire.

"I am your future King of Spades, and you will honor my input," he said strongly.

If at once, all of the council's eyes widened causing uproar from the council.

"Settle down, please,"Yaostated soothing the crowd with his hand motions. "Now, everyone who agrees with his decision, raise your hand."

A few more raised their hands timidly.

Yaonodded before turning back to Alfred and added "if there is any consolation, your highness, I thought your plan sounded brilliant."

"Just look beyond your comfort zone, you never know what we can accomplish. But we can only accomplish these things if we have your support."

A few more raised their hands silently, but it still was not enough to pass the declaration.

Alfred nodded a bit ashamed. "Thank you for listening, and now Yaowill close this meeting." With those words, he walked out of the room, tears tumbling down his face in searing blobs. _I'm sorry Arthur. I failed you. _

_To Be Continued..._


	23. The Foreboding Fantasy

Author's Notes: Welcome to the world of Cards. Okay, so I just want to clarify a few minor details to you guys that I do not think I explained well. First, before the Great War was around modern times, or at least modern technology. All of the four Kingdoms lost that technology, except for the Jokers who managed to come across an untouched island. Thinking the other Kingdoms will abuse it's power (since all Jokers must have a pure soul to become a Joker) they do not share their technology. That sounds selfish, but it is for their own good if they do not want destruction. Second, the castles are a bit underdeveloped so here are some references, for you architect lovers. The Spades castle is similiar to the castle in Sleeping Beauty (love that movie) yet a bit more modern. The Hearts is castle is taken inspiration from the castle in Cinderella. The Diamonds castle is most similiar to the castle in Beauty and the Beast and I have yet to come up with a castle design for Clubs. Sorry. I am not going to hiatus on this story yet, seeing as I still have two weeks, or less, until I go away, and I love this story (and Cardverse). Also, do you like the cover? I got it off of google images, in case you were curious. This is long, so bye. **Thank you for commenting I love hearing your opinions!** Come follow betweendreamsandrealityy (two Ys) for possible updates. Enjoy this bittersweet chapter.

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: MERRY [STILL] CHRISTMAS! Hetalia and Cardverse are not mine.

* * *

"Excuse me! Milord!" Devin called rushing down the cobblestone hallway after Alfred.

"What!" he asked coldly, tears threatening to dance on his cheeks inconsistently. All he wanted was to be left alone and sulk.

"It is the Queen," he said gasping for breaths of air and clutching his knees. Alfred's sapphire eyes widened and wondered _how much more horrible things could happen on one occasion? _"He is finally waking up."

In disbelief he asked "really?"

Devin nodded, letting his short slicked back hair fall effortlessly into his dark eyes. "Come quickly. We would not want the others to find out, yet. He will be vulnerable." Alfred nodded and sprinted up the blue carpeted staircase to Arthur's chamber.

"Arthur?" he asked opening the double doors as wide as he could for dramatization. The room was lively filled with healers and servants huddled around his azure canopy bed. Over all of the gossip between them, Alfred could hear loud, powerful coughs. "Is he alright?" he asked the main healer.

"He should be your grace," she said not moving her hazel eyes from his body.

Tartly, he asked "then why is he coughing so harshly?"

Her poised lips pressed together in one continuous line. "Completely normal affects of waking up after being unconscious, your majesty."

He pouted crossing his arms across his chest. "Very well."

"Al…le…" Arthur asked weakly in between coughs although his green eyes remained closed, as if forever.

"I'm right here," he said grabbing his hand and stroking it gently. How he hated seeing his love suffering was almost unbearable.

"Go…ood," he said weakly.

He blurted "I'm sorry."

"Wh…hat?"

Alfred let his hand slip through Arthur's, watching his body lie wilted on the silk blue bed. His usually sheen hair was untamed and wiry and blotching fair skin lost its porcelain gloss. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I am not a good King."

"Come…ba…ck," he tried to say and grabbed Alfred's hand meekly with his own frail hand.

Alfred asked, not sure if he heard his Queen correctly, "what?"

"Do…not…lea…ave," he said squeezing Alfred's hand tighter, making the knuckles turn white. "I…am…sca…ared."

He raised a golden eyebrow. "Scared? Of what?" What could the Queen of Spades be scared about?

His eyelids began to flutter before his bright green eyes opened once more. "Losing you."

Alfred bit his lip and wrapped his arms around his love. "I was terrified of losing you."

He chuckled. "How long have I been out?"

"Over a day."

The Queen's eyes widened and attempted to sit up, practically flinging the covers off of him. "An entire day?"

"Woah there," Alfred exclaimed pushing his weak body back down with his hand and tucking him back under his sheets. "Minutes ago you were practically dead. You need rest."

"Thank you for your concern, but I am bloody fine," he said before clutching his chest and coughing heavily. Alfred glared at him callously. "But the meeting with the lords!" he protested.

Alfred shook his head and avoiding the topic completely. "Not another word. You need your rest."

"I came in as quickly as I could, aru!" Yao called rushing through the double doors and past the group of servants and healers. "Are you alright, my Queen?"

"Yes, yes, but I have important matters to discuss. I want you to clear everyone out of here, this is essential," he said, his voice still weak yet demanding.

"Of course, your highness," the Jack of Spades said and turned to the crowd. "You are all dismissed. Return to your original positions before further notice."

"It's about time," Alfred muttered watching all of the workers pack up their belongings and leave, possibly jealous of all the attention Arthur was getting from young women.

"My King, I would highly appreciate it if you could pick me a bundle of blue roses from the garden." Alfred pouted, but left without a single word spoken. "First, how was the meeting with the council?"

"Fine," Yao replied nonchalantly.

Arthur glared at his Jack. "Fine? Did you address my speech exactly as written?"

"Err…that is what I was hoping you would not ask, aru."

"Why?" he asked with a dark glare.

The Jack answered sheepishly, "Alfred addressed it."

"What!" he gritted through his teeth. _Something that important should _not_ be left to an incapable child as Alfred, _he thought to himself.

"And he might have attempted to create a new economic system."

Shocked, Arthur asked "what?"

"Actually, it was a good idea. More importantly the council agreed, after I few tweaking since Alfred's idea wads far too radical for their likings."

"I see…" he said placing two fingers to his pink lips. _That child is stronger and smarter than I thought._

"Is there anything else?"

Arthur struggled to sit up in his bed before answering "yes, actually." He exhaled before asking "will you help me to understand a vision, as you are the wisest in the land?"

"Your flattering will do you no good, aru,"Yaosaid solemnly making Arthur sulk. "But I will help you nonetheless."

"Perfect. Now, while I was poisoned I had a few…unpleasant encounters in my dreams. You see, I think I saw a few glimpses into the future. However, it was quite horrid."

"Spit it out,"Yaosaid impatiently. He had many other errands to attend to, Now that the Queen was ill, he was busy ruling the by himself.

"Okay, the first image was a burning Spade. That probably means the destruction of our precious balanced Kingdom of Spades. The second image was Alfred tied to something, but I have never seen anything as intricate in my entire lifespan, so I cannot explain it. The third image was a tombstone, with both Alfred's and my name on it; and you, the other royals and my brothers were standing around it with tears. That one is self explanatory. The forth image was a metal box underground, probably a coffin. The last was not an image but two words repeated countless times: tick tock."

Horrified, Yao asked "and you think this is a vision of the future, not an amplification of your fears?"

He looked into his hands hopelessly. "I am not sure, but I hope that is the case."

"Were there any clues on the dates?"

He shook his head, letting his untamed locks fall into his fruitless face. "Not that I am aware of, no."

"Artie! I've got your flowers!" Alfred exclaimed bounding into Arthur's chamber with a bundle of flowers locked around his arms.

Arthur stared at him with sorrow, worry filled eyes. _Tick tock, Arthur, _the voices in his mind whispered. _Tick Tock. _

* * *

"I thought you said the poison would kill him," a voice screamed angrily, slamming its hands down on a table out of frustration.

"Shh..." the second one hushed. "The poison _did_ kill him."

"What are you talking about? Is he not alive?" the first voice exclaimed, slapping the first one's shoulder.

A new voice chimed in saying "if that dumb King did not save him in time, it would have."

"I guess we have a new target, don't we?" the first one asked deviously with a smirk growing on its face.

"Then what are we waiting for?" the second one asked eagerly.

"Patience. Good things come for those who wait," the third voice said smugly and held up the Jack's missing Clock.

_To Be Continued..._


	24. The Vexatious Visitors

Author's Notes: Good (insert time of day here) to all of you! I feel as if I have been neglective this story, is that true? Oh, whatever. After all of that nonsense with Artie being practically dead and whatnot I've decided to give you a lighthearted chapter filled with nothing really special. By the way, Shang is just an OC-ish person seeing as the Shang civilization proceeded one with a pure dynastic cycle, any of the schools of thought or a strong empire, I've decided to exclude it from the personification of China. (Just in case you were curious about the name). I bet you can guess who is coming to visit *hint hint* By the way, I hate the ending. Urg. I feel like this story is a bunch of one-shots right now, but soon the real story will take place. I just need to set the scene and what not. Urg. I think I'm past the 1/3 mark which means around 60 chapters of this story. [What did I sign myself up for?] **Thanks to all of you wonderful people! **Honestly, I would reply to all of my comments but it is far too late to be doing that. I'm sorry. I hope you like this small filler chapter!

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

* * *

"Oh no, aru," Yao said rubbing his temples. His copper eyes read over the inscribed parchment again in disbelief at his desk in the library.

"What is it, your grace?" Alfred asked trying to read the note from over his slender shoulders and avoid his lesson for the day. There was only approximately two months remaining before his coronation and the marriage, which meant cramming as much knowledge as he possibly could before the Winter Solstice.

The Jack of Spades sighed. "Today is the day my family comes to visit."

Alfred stared blankly at him. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It is, your majesty," he said desperately and pulled out his royal blue desk chair to stand up. "It's bad enough we have Karou in the kitchen, but I cannot handle much more of this."

"Wait - you're related to Karou?" he asked thinking about how different they emotionless, mature and solemn, qualities Karou obviously lacked.

He rolled his eyes at his lack of common sense. "He is my cousin, as well as Arthur's. Could you not see the resemblance?"

Now that he thought about it, Karou did have Arthur's untamable eyebrows andYao's shoulder length raven black hair; although it could have been a coincidence. It was a common occurrence in Spades to have charcoal colored hair or unkempt eyebrows. "I guess…so could I help out?"

"Oh no," Yao said shaking his head angrily. "_You_ have studying you need to do."

Alfred pouted. He had been studying all day since he returned to Spades from Hearts, what else was there to learn? "But I am great with kids! Please, please, please," he begged quivering his lip. It was true, in his old town, Alfred helped out multiple times babysitting the kids that lived there; although Matthew was usually the one stuck with the hard work through and through.

Yao folded his arms, managing to wrinkle his royal blue tunic, the official color of Spades. "You know your pleading will not work on me, aru."

"I'll behave, I promise!" he said holding out his hand forYaoto shake.

"I don't know," he said hesitantly gazing at his hand and swallowed. It was _his_ family after all, and Yao should decide who they meet, correct? And Alfred would only be another hindrance, seeing as he was just as immature as his family.

"Your grace, your family is requesting to see you," Devin said after rapping at the library's door and standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Come on, you can't keep me locked in here!" he shouted crossly. "I'm the King of Spades."

"You are not, yet. You are far too naïve."

He pouted and watched the Jack gracefully walk out of the luminous lit library. "Artie!" he called.

Arthur jolted up and asked curtly "what could you _possibly _want?" Yao was supposed to teach him for the rest of the day, which gave Arthur a free morning before the business he had to attend to. He was reading a book on magic spells and hexes to surprise Alfred before the coronation. Since his heritage lies in both the King and Queen, he does not have the full magic powers a Queen was capable of maintaining; and usually, his spells would end in disaster.

"Why doesn't Yao want me to meet his family? He met Mattie, and he met your brothers!"

His eyes returned to his novel and shrugged. "He does not want anyone to meet his family. His family is rambunctious and irritating. Be grateful." He thought back to the time his Jack made him help out with his family, and it was not a pleasant experience. Children pulling at his hair with slimy hands and always trying to steal the crown that was propped on his head.

Alfred pouted and slumped further into his blue padded arm chair. "I wish I had a family."

"Yao and I are your family," he said keeping his eyes fixed on his novel as a subtle hint for Alfred. But Alfred was not very good at taking subtle hints.

"So technically I'm part of Yao's family, so I should meet them!"

He rolled his green eyes.

"Please Artie!" he begged giving him his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, if you do not bother me again," he fumed slamming his novel closed. So much for a peaceful morning. The two walked side by side down to the main room, where Yao was greeting his family. The main room closely resembled the throne room featured high walls that towered around them, blue tapestries hanging from the soaring windows and a rolled out blue carpet that stretched to the throne room. The only things missing were the thrones itself and the portraits of all the past Royals.

There were three children all together, not to mentionYaoand Karou, and an elderly woman who appeared to be his mother. "Ooh, Yao, who is that?" one of the children asked naively and pointed to the Royals. He went over to greet them, but ended up falling over his oversized dress-like outfit. His hair was a shade darker than Yao's with an odd curl sticking out of the crown of his head.

"Someone who should be studying, aru," he said sourly and propped his brother back onto his feet. "What are you two doing down here?"

"Ask the royal pain in the ass," Arthur said brusquely pointing to Alfred.

"So, are you the King of Spades?" the youngest girl asked playing with the chain on Arthur's Clock after noticing the crown situated on his platinum locks.

He smiled sourly. "I'm actually the Queen. This is Alfred, our new King."

"But you're a man," she replied innocently with a confused look plastered on her face; although it was mostly covered by a circular shaped hat used for farming. "Queens are supposed to be girls."

"Well then she's one ugly girl," the second girl replied scanning Arthur. She was the only one in the group who was not wearing a shade of blue, and instead wore a pink dress to match the pink flower tangled in her messy dark hair.

Arthur slapped his forehead, leaving a small red bruise. "It is only a position," he tried to tell the girls, but their eyes were already fixed on the golden Clock instead.

"Ouch! Your Clock shocked me," the first girl said sucking on her finger.

"Give me that!" he shouted taking the Clock from her sticky hands. He would not want that to be tampered with, seeing as it contains some of the purest magic in all of Spades. "If you do not mind, I am going back upstairs."

"No Artie!" Alfred exclaimed tugging on Arthur's cloak.

"Ah, Queen Arthur, nice to see you again," the eldest woman said, probably twice the age ofYao. She had the same eyes and messy black hair as the rest of her children; however it was beginning to grey towards the edges and above her ears. She bowed politely before scanning Alfred and grinned. "Ah, this must be the lovely manYaotold me was destined to be King. It is an honor to meet you, I am Shang."

He bowed in return. "Nice to meet you. You have a lovely family."

She smiled once more, causing wrinkles to form around her porcelain face. "And one day, you and your Queen will, your majesty."

"Please, call me Alfred," he corrected ignoring her statement completely. He hated to think about raising a family with Arthur, as it frightened him. Everything about his future was worrisome.

"Nana, Im Yong Soon and Mei are fighting again," Karou explained pointing to the boy in the oversized white and sapphire dress and a young girl in pink.

"Those two never learn," she said to Alfred before running off to comfort her children.

"Now that you have met my family, will you please leave us be?"Yaoasked quite irritated. "You have studying to do, anyhow."

"But I like your family, they are very nice," he said reassuringly thinking back to how wonderful his family once was.

Yao sighed and rubbed his temples. "This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"

_To Be Continued..._


	25. The Green Guest

Author's Notes: Happy American Independence Day! Okay, on with the story. So I bet you wanted to read a chapter about Yao with his family and their adventures. But, knowing me, that could take chapters that would just end up to be useless. So, I have decided to skip those uneeded chapters and move on with the plot. It's about time something happens, a bit. You can probably guess what is going to happen, thanks to the obvious chapter title I gave it. I am no where near the Winter Solstice, which is NOT a good thing. Urg. So for the next few chapters: I am sorry that they are going to be one-shot-ish and fast paced. I just really want to get to the action-y fun part of this. Yea~ Maybe I will end up making a one-shot or something about Yao and his family. [Is this another idea I speak of?] Well..._after_ I finish this story. **Here is the time where I would like the thank all of my reviewers and readers for motivating me to write. You are all so awesome! **So this is my last update for a while (do not fret, I will try to update if I get wifi on my trip). Bye~

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"J-Jack Yao?" Nomble asked shakily standing at the archway to the library that was only lit by one dim candle flickering on the mahogany desk Yao was sitting at. It was far past midnight, but Ya odisregarded sleep on occasion to catch up on his work.

"Yes, aru?" Yao asked trying to hide the irritability in his voice by rubbing his temples. Having an entire week of his family at the palace was much tougher than he expected, especially when Alfred suggested they all partake in various adventures around the castle such as hide-and-seek. You can guess how that turned out. Two broken antiques, one ripped tapestry and a very scared younger brother.

"T-there is a guest here," she replied nervously shaking.

He exhaled and dipped his silver quill back in his the Spade shaped ink well he got as a gift for the New Year. "Who could it possibly be?"

"T-the King of Clubs, sire. And he is requesting to meet with Alfred immediately."

He frowned and placed the quill down the parchment. _Alfred? _He thought _what could he possibly want with Alfred? _"Where is he?"

"Downstairs, your grace."

"Wake the King immediately, but do not, under any circumstances, wake Arthur. His stubborn behavior will only counteract our delicate balance with Clubs."

Nomble nodded and nervously walked down the corridor out ofYao's vision.

_The King of Clubs, huh? _he asked himself and rose from his chair at the desk. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

"What the fuck Yao?" Alfred asked with a yawn and rubbed his eyelids. His clothes were ruffled and warm as he grabbed whatever he could get his hands on, which were the tainted clothes he wore all day, in exchange for his nightgown and the warmth of Arthur's bed. "I was trying to sleep and-"

"Nice to see you too, King Alfred," the King of Clubs said with his cold, uninviting voice. His aura was positively frightening due to his juvenile smile. He stood up from an indigo chair Nomble and the other servants brought down into the main room and stood beside Alfred, almost a head taller.

Alfred pouted looking into his icy violet eyes. "No offense, but why did you call for me?"

"Political matters, of course," he said nonchalantly and pulled out a piece of parchment from his green attire. It was much less formal than the outfits Alfred remembered him wearing in Hearts; however there was something more intimidating about seeing him in a forest green dress shirt, high waist trousers and suspenders with an emerald cape shadowing his bulky figure.

"Then why not just ask Artie?" Although, Alfred really meant "why not leave me alone so I can get some rest?"

"Your Queen and I do not see eye to eye," he said with his face turning astringent. Arthur was far too stubborn and suspicious for Ivan's liking.

"Maybe because you're so tall and he is well…not."

"That was a figure of speech, your majesty."

"Oh," he said sheepishly for making a fool in front of the King of Clubs was definitely not pleasant. He quickly changed the subject before he could be ridiculed further. "What political matters must we discuss that cannot wait for morning?"

"A revolution."

He cocked an arched eyebrow.

"I fear revolution is upon us, young King," he said retreating to the chair and crossed his left leg over his right.

"Why tell me? King Ludwig is much more experienced, or even King Francis." _Why Spades? _Spades was the oldest of the four Kingdoms, yet the land known for its power and inexplicable bond with the magical realm.

"But neither rival with you. Your Kingdom was already strong without you as a King, and I will not underestimate your power as a ruler as the others may."

"You know as well as anyone that I am not King, yet," he said not wanting to discuss political matters before sunrise.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. Your policies have already made Spades prosperous, and far surpassed all three of the Kingdoms in just one month."

"So…what are you proposing?"

He rested in head on his folded hands. "An alliance."

"An alliance?"

"One that will benefit both of our Kingdoms," he said with his childish grin returning to his face.

"How so?" he asked not quite comprehending the other's request.

"You must know of the Red Revolution, da?"

"Of course," he said uneasily.

"They are disloyal to the past King and your Queen, which transitively makes them disloyal to you and your Kingdom. Unless…"

"Unless, what?" he asked with panic ringing in every word.

"Oh, forget it," he scoffed and waved his hands as if to wave the notion away. "Why would I tell you something that will prohibit you and Arthur's demise?"

"Because you want an alliance?" he said more of a question than a posing statement.

"Exactly. We create an alliance, and I will tell you about this revolution, da?"

Alfred stared at the document before his eyes, practically glowing. Alfred remembered Arthur's warnings about the King of Clubs and asked uncertainly "what are the terms of this so called "alliance"?"

"Standard policies, I assure you, your majesty. However, you could always depend on your Queen to make this decision for you, if you do not believe you can," he said practically mocking the King.

His eyes narrowed, almost desiring to kill the King of Clubs right then and there out of infuriation. Instead, he stated "I will only sign _after_ you tell me what this revolution wants."

"Ah, you do not trust me?" he asked a bit hurt, yet satisfied.

"No," he deadpanned, which might come back to bite him in the ass.

He chuckled childishly. "You are a wise King. Until all of the unjust rulers are overthrown the revolution will be inevitable and end up ruining the delicate balance of Cards, just as the Great War did centuries ago."

"How this alliance supposed to stop that?"

"Because if you happen to _be_ one of those just rulers, I want to know that I will not be overthrown, da?"

_A just ruler? _He thought to himself _how am I possibly a "just" ruler? I'm barely a ruler at all!_ "And what if I am not one of those rulers?"

"Then you have nothing to lose, do you?" he asked holding the green quill encouraging him to sign the declaration, as if he had an alternative motive.

"I see," he said. "And if you are one of those just rulers, you will not harm any of the royals in Spades. Especially Artie."

"As long as I am King of Clubs," he said honestly and placed the quill into the future King of Spades' palms.

"Very well," he said and signed the declaration.

Ivan stood up from his seat, towering over the young King. "Thank you for your support, King Alfred," he said and took his leave. He paused before he reached the doorway and said over his broad shoulder "don't tell your little Queen about this, da?" And with those words, he vanished into the night.

_To Be Continued..._


	26. The Clubs' Clothing

Author's Notes: Ohayo! I bet none of you really want to hear how my trip is going so I'll skip the details and go on with the story. Sorry if this story is going at such a fast pace, I am barely even at the half-way point and I am already on chapter 26. *Sigh* So I am trying to skip foward a bit in the Cardverse world. Also, I pre-wrote this chapter just so you all do not have to wait an entire month for another horribly written chapter. Yea~ I imagined the capitol that I described to be a mix of the middle ages and the victorian era. (If only such a thing exisisted). That is pretty much the setting of the story, since they are rebuilding from nothing, their past it a bit different than ours. Hence why I created this middle-ages/victorian look. **Thank you reviewers and readers who are awesome beyond repair! Continue to fuel me with your motivational comments! **Anyways, when I get a chance, next chapter will probably be a run-through on the wedding and coronation ceremony! Yea~ Get excited! Although, it will probably not be updated for a while /sadface/ It seems like a bunch of one-shots right now, but that will all change shortly! All of those one-shot-ish chapters are important, so keep them in mind! Can anyone teach me how to end a chapter? Seriously, I hate all of my endings. Oh whatever, I'm too lazy to change them all anyways. Sayonara!

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Alfred asked bouncing up and down in his seat on the carriage. It was the first time he had actually left the castle grounds since their visit to Hearts two months ago. Even if it was purely for wedding formalities, it was still quite tranquil to leave the castle for any matters. He gazed longingly outside the window at the abundance of trees surrounding them.

"Patience, your majesty," Yao said with a sigh.

"How can I be patient when we are going to the capitol?" he asked with a grin plastered on his face. "I've never actually been to the capitol." Since Alfred was young, he had always dreamed of visiting the capitol city with his parents. He had always imagined it full with life and exotic smells, only the good kind of course. Apparently, their New Years celebration was the most spectacular sight one could lay eyes on filled, mostly the fireworks that exploded various colors into the indigo sky.

"Well, this is not a leisurely visit. You must pick out the wedding rings and get fitted for your coronation outfit, aru."

He pouted. "Why can't we ever have fun?"

"Because we are royalty. We do not have time for trivial pursuits." Alfred frowned at his statement. "Cheer up, child. The castle is just as bustling as the capitol, and contains far more secrets."

"Secrets?" Alfred asked perking up. "What kinda secrets?"

"That is what you must discover, aru," Yao said slyly.

He slumped into his seat and looked out the slotted window. "Woah! Is that the capitol?"

"Indeed," Yao stated watching the woodland decrease in profusion as a large town appeared before their eyes. "Before the Great War, this place used to be called Manhattan. I'm not sure why, but I know that it used to be an island filled with buildings hundreds of meters tall. But that proves even the mightiest fall in despair."

"Wow," Alfred said impressed with both Yao's knowledge and the sight. Stores were lined up in neat rows with horse drawn carriages on every path, illuminated by flickering lanterns sitting atop black poles.

Their carriage stopped in front of a small store at the end of one of the streets. A wooden sign was held up by a lazy pole told the two Royals they were about to enter _Clubs' Clothing. _ "Now, I want you on your best behavior," the Jack lectured, as usual. Alfred doubted he could go one day without scolding him for any of his actions.

"Yeah, yeah," Alfred scoffed.

The Jack narrowed his copper eyes. "This will be practice for your coronation."

He rolled his eyes. It was always coronation this and coronation that. "That is a month away." Alfred was far too innocent to realize how quick a month could actually pass.

"Still," Yao said escorting the young future King out of the carriage and into the jewelry shop. "These two were formally from Clubs. Do not embarrass yourself."

A high pitched ding welcomed them, along with an average height man. The man had long, light brown hair and was dressed in a simple outfit of a white shirt, a navy vest and navy slacks. He bowed before the two and stated "your majesties, it is an honor to have you here. Please, take a look around and tell me what catches your eye."

"Thank you, Toris," the Jack said and strode over to a glass case holding flashy, obvious expensive, rings. The room itself was mostly made of wood and only lit by a few large candelabrums that flickered off of three glass cases.

The first display case held the most intricate rings Alfred had ever seen. Gold bands, platinum or silver bands with jewels of diamonds, sapphires and even the occasional emerald incrusted along its edges. "See anything you like?"

Alfred shook his head. "These are too flashy. Arthur likes simple," he said scanning the second case with less ornate rings. These rings only had one large gem sitting in the center of a gold or platinum band but were still too intricate for Arthur's taste. "What about this one?" he asked eyeing a simple platinum band.

Yao asked with an attempt to hide the detest in his voice "this? This is a peasants ring."

"So?" he asked defensively. _Has he already forgot that I used to be a peasant? I thought he was supposed to be the wisest in all of Spades. _"It is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my entire life!" He lifted the glass and took one of the two rings out of the case. It was a platinum band with the numbers on a clock engraved into the edges.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked slowly and hesitantly.

"I am sure that Artie will love it," he said happily.

"Excellent choice, your highness," Toris said with a smile. "If you have made a decision, you can go upstairs to Feliks. He is waiting patiently for you."

"Sounds good," Alfred said bounding up the steps. The elder Royal slumped behind him knowing very well how angry some councilmen were going to be if they ever found out about the rings.

The two opened the second door at the top of the stairs to be greeted by a young, cheerful man. He had long blonde hair that stretched just above his shoulders and wore a light blue tunic, which anyone could mistake as a woman's. "Why hello there, your majesties! I'm Feliks! Here for your outfit fittings? I've got some nice designs in the back! Just give me one minute to get them all out." He clapped his hands together and disappeared into the back room.

Within two minutes, Feliks appeared with royal blue clothes stacked above his head. "Once I heard the news about the wedding, I couldn't help myself but to make hundreds of prototypes. See if you like any of these." He placed all of the clothing in a pile haphazardly for Alfred to browse casually.

"Hmm…" Alfred said scanning over the clothes. When he reached the bottom of the pile, only one royal blue outfit was in his strong hands. "Uh, I like this one."

"Excellent. You may try it on in the back. I'm sure it will, like, look dazzling on you!"

Alfred smiled and disappeared into the backroom. The room was tightly packed with a full length mirror hanging on the wall a bit crooked. "How does this look?" he asked emerging from the fitting room. The attire consisted of a a white under shirt, a tight corset, a royal blue vest and blue trousers.

Feliks gasped and said "prop a crown on your head and I think we have our new King of Spades!"

Yao smiled sincerely. "Lovely, your highness."

"Do you think Artie will love it?"

"Of course, your highness. You have, like, nothing to worry about."

He forced a smile. _Yeah, except for the fact that in one month I was going to become the King of Spades! _

_To Be Continued..._


	27. The Tense Trial

Author's Notes: I'm back you guys! My trip was really quite something, where I really believe I have changed as a person, for the better. Enough about me, and on with the story [that rhymed]. Anyhow, the story is beginning to reach the climax, as the slow build up begins. I believe most of the earlier chapters were just fillers, and this one is a bit too, but do _not_ underestimate them. There are some important ideas that will definitely contribute to the story. **Thank you so much XD I do not believe I can express my gratitude in words so here are some hugs! **Any ideas on which story I should continue? I think either Between the Devil and the Deep Blue or The Disappearance of Alfred F. Jones. Which do you prefer? Also, thank you for reading my new chessverse one-shot. I might end up making a sequel in the future, probably after I finish this project [as in the next 3 years]. Moving on, this chapter is quite angsty and sappy and corny, especially the ending. But I actually like it, nonetheless. So I am pleased to present the wedding "rehearsal" to you!

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"Rise and shine, your highness," Arthur said with a beaming smiling on his face, a rare sight to see this early in the morning, or any time of day for that matter.

Alfred grumbled before turning over onto his stomach and pulled the royal blue covers over his head in an effort to ignore the persistent Queen. He always hated waking up early, no matter the reason.

He scowled. "Get up, your highness!" Arthur fumed impatiently, his face turning a shade of red.

"I told you to call me Alfred," he said stubbornly, his sapphire eyes still closed.

Arthur collected himself before calmly saying "Alfred, _love_, wake up."

He snorted. "What for?"

"The bloody rehearsal dinner, that's what!" he yelled ripping off the covers from their bed, revealing Alfred with only a pair of light cotton trousers on. Ever since they returned from Hearts, Yao deemed it would be a good idea to share a bedroom. Not that they argued with his decision or anything along those lines.

"Why do we need to rehearse? All you've gotta say is I do and then I kiss you," he said lazily with a shiver and a yawn.

He rolled his electric green eyes, too angry to even fix his atrocious grammar. "I will not have Spades turned into a bloody laughing stock, now get up before I push you off."

"You couldn't lift me if you tried," he stated with a confident smirk.

Arthur's emerald eyes narrowed. "We will see about that," he said before lifting the taller of the two, bridal style.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Alfred shouted while trying to squirm out of his Queen's embrace. Alas, he was much more powerful than meets the eye. It was definitely one of Spades' strengths that they easily decieved the other kingdoms.

"When did you get so bloody heavy?" he asked struggling to hold him up. Over the six months Alfred stayed in the Spades' castle, he had definitely gained the proper amount of weight and muscle for someone of his age and height.

"Let go of me!" he shouted flailing both his legs and arms in an attempt to unlock himself from Arthur.

An evil grin plastered Arthur's face. "I will let you go…" he began eyeing the bathroom.

"You wouldn't," he growled as a challenge to his Queen.

"Watch me," Arthur said lugging the other's body into the pristine white bathroom. There, he dropped Alfred into the white claw foot bath filled with cold water, pants on and all.

"Artie!" he shouts receiving only chuckles from his Queen. "I'm going to kill you," he remarked and splashed the older blonde.

He scowled and looked down at his soaked clothing. How was he supposed to explain this to the maids? "This is silk!"

He crossed his arms over his muscular, wet chest. "Well…that's what you deserve."

Arthur rolled his eyes, knowing Alfred was correct. "Now finish your bath and meet me in the ball room."

* * *

"Took you long enough," Arthur remarked watching Alfred walk regally down the grand staircase, a curious yet intrigued look masked his face.

The ball room was decorated more ornate than Alfred had imagined. The usually empty ballroom was, now, bustling with blue dressed maids scrambling to complete their preparations. Twenty round tables were dressed in royal blue lace and the high windows bared silk tapestries with the golden Spades' insignia designed throughout. The floor and staircase tables were littered with the petals of the Spade roses from the royal gardens. The chandelier was lowered where three maids quickly replaced each candle with ones that create blue flames, instead of the usual white. Overall, it was the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen.

"Well…" Alfred said scratching the nape of his neck as he fell asleep in the bathtub, again.

The Queen scoffed "enough of your bloody excuses, we do not have time for that! The other royals will be arriving later tonight, this is our only time to practice."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, _your highness_," he said dripping as much sarcasm as he could muster.

The royal ignored his comment completely. "This is where we will have the wedding ceremony." He pointed to the left side of the double sided staircase and announced "that is where you will come down, after me, of course. Then you will walk down this aisle and to this alter." With his pointer finger, he traced the line of the blue carpet rolled out from the staircase down to the petal dressed alter . "Yao will lead the ceremony, which I guarantee you have been practicing."

He smiled guiltily. "About that…"

Arthur rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. Of all the things Alfred could have slacked on, it _had_ to be their wedding. "Please say you have practiced."

"I have!" he defended as an obvious lie, only to receive a dark glare from Arthur. "But I also wanted to speak from my heart."

He blushed, feeling the heat flaring at his cheeks, before clearing his throat and continuing "after the ceremony, I will lead you into the throne room for your coronation. After that, is the reception."

"There's more?" Alfred asked not comprehending what 'reception' meant.

"The reception is just a small gathering, similar to the ball in Hearts. Only we are required to share the Spades' waltz, which I hope you have been practicing."

"You know, you're beginning to sound a lot like Yao," he muttered loud enough for the elder blonde to hear.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You say that like it is a bad thing."

Alfred patted Arthur's back. "You're just acting too stiff. Lighten up a bit."

He fumed "lighten up? If this does not run perfectly, our kingdom will become a joke and an easy target! I have worked far too hard for this to run smoothly!"

He placed a hand on Arthur's small shoulder. "And I appreciate it, babe, but you're working yourself to death! Just look at yourself!"

Alfred was right, for a change. Arthur's usually bright emerald eyes looked almost dull and bloodshot from his anxiety. His silk blonde hair was now wiry and lacking its usual sheen and luster. His thick eyebrows looked more wild than usual, reaching the depth of dead caterpillars. Along with his wrinkled silk blue outfit, Arthur looked like a mess of built up stress.

"What about myself?" Arthur asked insecurely.

"For starters, you might want to take a bath before the other royals come," he explained light heartedly.

Arthur scowled. "What about you and that odd piece of hair?"

He shielding his wheat golden hair from Arthur's view. "That is totally different!"

"No it is not!"

"But you totally love me for it!" he exclaimed leaning in to kiss Arthur.

"And to think this is all because of some dumb Clock," he said deepening the kiss.

Alfred pulled away.

The Queen tilted his head. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing," he scoffed and adverted his gaze to the painted floor.

"No, something is blatantly frustrating you. Please tell me," he begged with pleading green eyes.

He exhaled before asking "would you love me, if it wasn't for the Clock?"

Without hesitation, he answered "of course, my King."

Curtly, he asked "what about Francis?"

"What about him?" he asked feeling his cheeks flare. He had thought Alfred was over his jealousy for Francis.

"He said he would give up his kingdom for you. If you could choose, would you choose him? You deserve someone like him, not a lowly peasant…"

He caressed Alfred's face. "He is a man of all bark and no bite. I would choose the man who gave up his comfortable life, and his brother, all for his kingdom."

He embraced the shorter blonde and explained "no, Artie. I did it for you."

_To Be Continued..._


	28. The Unbreakable Union

Author's Notes: I know that I usually do not update during the evening, but I wanted to update today and I was too lazy to write this last night or early, early this morning. Stupid Olympics taking up all my time. So, 28 chapters and then something exciting happens. Well...it's not the climax or anything but that will be in a few chapters. And I hope it's a major plot twist that nobody will ever guess in a million years. Yeah~ I tried to make the clues as subtle as possible, so if you could find any you are awesome! Any ideas on who it might be? Anyone who guesses it right gets a virtual hug and a cookie or something along those lines XD **Thank you thank you thank you for being so supportive by reviewing and/or adding this story to your favorites or alerts! **Also, this is one of my favourite (yet one of the longest) chapters so far, but I'm still iffy with this ending since I was going to combine the coronation with this but it was getting too long. So, coronation and reception next chapter and then maybe one chapter after that until the climax scenes. Yeah for climax XD Also, I got most of this wedding stuff online because I actually have no life and I looked it up, so please don't kill me if anything is wrong (Q_Q)

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

"There's me favorite little sister," an accented voice exclaimed from behind Arthur, who sat emotionless at his vanity.

"And might I say that ye look beautiful," a second voice added with a snicker.

Arthur scowled at his brothers' comment and crossed his left leg over his right. "Sod off."

No matter how much he did not want to admit it, his brothers were right. His attire consisted of a white button down shirt tucked into royal blue trousers. Covering most of his outfit was a heavy materialized coat which reached a tad past his knees. Draping over his slender shoulders was a cloak lined with golden Spades, something passed down from the first Queen of Spades. A top his head was a golden crown to match his golden hair embedded with sapphire jewels.

"Lighten up, _Artie_," The Iain said mocking Alfred's nickname towards his brother.

Arthur's bright green eyes narrowed. "Look, I have no time for your nonsense. Just say what you have to say and leave."

"We just wanted to wish ye good luck," Connor said defensively and patted his brother's shoulder for encouragement.

"And to make sure you're making the right decision," William said.

Arthur snorted. "Why would you care anyways?"

The eldest sighed. "We just want what's best for you and the kingdom."

The blonde turned around to face his brothers, yet did not question his brothers' positive attitude towards him. "It is for the best," he said turning around to hug his three brothers, something they have not done for a while.

Connor smiled. "And if he does anything out of line, we'll always be here to punch him in the face for you."

Arthur half smiled at his brothers' comment as the three pulled away.

"So…who's your best man?" William asked with a wide smile spread across his face.

The Queen's smile immediately turned into a frown. "Is that what you came in here for?"

"That, and to wish ye best," Iain explained glaring darkly at William for spoiling the surprise.

Arthur sighed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Francis is my best man."

"Francis!?" they all sputtered in unison. Of all the people in Cards, Arthur _had_ to pick Francis.

"Does Alfred know?" Connor asked.

Arthur shook his head. "It does not matter. It was _my_ decision and I stand by it. And if he really loves me, he would too."

Iain placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I hope you know what you're doing."

There was a short knock at the door followed by Yao's graceful voice announcing "five minutes, aru."

"Five minutes!" Arthur yelled inelegantly gathering his Clock into his pocket, his bouquet of Spade roses and whatever else he forgot.

"Whoa, calm down. You're going to be fine out there," William assured grasping for his brother's pale hands. "Alfred definitely proved himself to deserve someone as wonderful as you."

"Really?"

"Of course, you git. Now get your arse out there and make this the best wedding Spades has ever seen."

.

"My, my, someone looks handsome," a small voice stated behind Alfred, scaring him just a bit.

Similar to the elegance of Arthur's outfit, Alfred wore a white button down shirt tucked neatly into his navy blue trousers. A top his bottom layer was a thick vest-like coat reaching to his knees along with a royal blue cloak lined with white speckled fur.

"Mattie!" he exclaimed wrapping his muscular arms around the Joker.

"It's good to see you too," he said with a small smile as the two pulled away. "Are you ready to become King Alfred Kirkland?"

He scratched the back of his neck, feeling the blonde hairs stick straight up out of anxiety. "Actually, I'm keeping my last name."

Matthew slapped his brother's shoulder.

"What!?" he asked rubbing his swollen arm. "You actually think Alfred Kirkland sounds better than Alfred Jones?"

"All you can think about is keeping your last name?!" he lectured threatening to slap his brother once more. "You're getting married for Spades sake, and becoming the King of this kingdom!"

"I know, and I am scared out of my mind right now so I'm trying to ignore those thoughts."

"Five minutes, aru!" Yao called through the wooden doorway making Alfred's eyes widen and his stomach churn.

"Alfred, your hands," Matthew noted pointing to his shaking hands.

Alfred burrowed into his brother's black leather jacket imprinted with the emblem of the Jokers. "Mattie, I'm scared."

He lifted his brother's chin and asked "what for? You've been practicing with Yao ever since the other royals arrived."

"No, not that. What if Arthur changes his mind and decides he doesn't like me…or I turn out to be an awful ruler…or the kingdom hates me or-"

Matthew placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "It is completely normal to be nervous. Just try to stop worrying so much. You will make an amazing King."

Alfred genuinely smiled.

"And I know Mom and Dad would be proud as well," he added building tears in both of their eyes.

Alfred hugged his brother tightly.

"Now come on, you have a wedding to attend."

.

"Ladies and gentleman," Yao announced silencing the murmuring crowd of citizens and other royals. "We are gathered here to witness and celebrate not only the joining of Queen Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones in marriage but the coronation of our new King." Yao paused for the monstrous applause from the crowd.

Alfred paced nervously as he awaited his cue line, from Yao's idle introduction to the crowd of citizens below. He stared down at his Clock dangling from a chain from his pocket, making no mistake that the pointed black needle was, without a doubt, pointing at him.

He exhaled hearing the organ and choir chant its well-known tune as Matthew grabbed his hand and the two began to descend down the left side of the staircase.

On the right side was Arthur, his hands sweating into Francis' watching his King, his love, emerge down those steps. Never, in all of his life, had he seen someone as beautiful as the man he was about to marry.

Alfred's hands tightened as the four reached the bottom of the steps and began to walk gracefully down the rose littered aisle towards the Spade shaped altar.

"Ignore them," Matthew whispered feeling his brother's hand tense as the citizens bowed their heads to him out of respect.

Alfred could only nod at his brother's statement, still too awe-stuck by Arthur to respond.

The four finally reached the altar in what felt like five years. "True marriage is more than a bond to souls together; this is a commitment to not only each other but to our kingdom. Arthur and Alfred, today you chose each other over your friends and family to begin a life anew. For the uncertainties tomorrow brings, we hope your love for each other grows and deepens. Through your partnership, may you triumph over any challenge that comes your way. A brief moment in time and the stroke of pen are all that require this marriage, but it requires a lifetime of commitment, compromise for a marriage to be everlasting."

Yao turned towards Arthur and motioned for him to take Alfred's soft and clammy hands. "Do you Arthur Kirkland, take Alfred Jones, to be your partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Arthur gazed straight into Alfred's eyes, melding green with blue. "I, Arthur Kirkland, promise you, Alfred Jones, that I will be your partner from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the trust you place in me, to love and respect each and every of your decisions, to make you laugh and to be a shoulder for when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting and to be your companion and your friend, your Queen, your partner; from this day forward until death do us part."

Yao nodded and craned his head towards Alfred. "Do you Alfred Jones, take Arthur Kirkland, to be your partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I, Alfred Jones, take, Arthur Kirkland, and pledge to you endless strength that you can count on when weak. I'll be your music when you can't hear, your sunshine when you can't see, or your perfume when you can't smell. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live," he said, his eyes not once wavering from Arthur's beautiful gaze.

Yao nodded with satisfaction as two young children brought a violet pillow, one with a platinum ring and the other with a simple gold band, to the two. "I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which I have made us," Arthur recited effortless while gracefully slipping the gold band on Alfred's ring finger.

"Arthur, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. Imprinted is a clock which symbolizes how timeless our love is. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you that you are always surrounded by my enduring love," Alfred said shakily retrieving the ring and placing it on Arthur's finger.

"By the power vested in me, by the kingdom of Spades, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

The two leaned in until their pink lips pressed together in a deep kiss. As the two reluctantly pulled away, Yao stated "I present to you our new Spades royalty." The applause engulfed the two newlyweds before Yao continued by saying "if you would be so kind as to follow into the throne room for the coronation ceremony."

Arthur grabbed for Alfred's hand and whisked him out of the throne room and into their new life, together.

_To Be Continued..._


	29. The Coronation Ceremony

Author's Notes: *Yawns* Can I go back to sleep already? Literally, I don't feel like doing anything anymore besides sleeping and writing (and watching the Olympics with a bowl of cereal and a hot chocolate *gets shot*). You might be wondering why I didn't update last night, well...there are a few reasons. One: I was at a party; and yes I actually have a life. Two: I am lazy, but you all know that. Three: I like updating in the morning better because I am totally dead at night. Four: I searched for every cardverse ff out there and read them ALL. Yes, I actually have no life. And five: well...I had a good reason but now I can't remember it. (O_O) Whatever. **In roughly 6,500 world languages I thank you all for being the most supportive group for reviewing, adding to your alerts/favourites or just reading! **Back to the actually story! For the coronation and stuff, I went on wikipedia. Not the most reliable source, but it will do. Honestly, I liked the flow of the previous chapter much more than this one (Q_Q) Also, the ending is a bit bullshitted because I want to go back to sleep. Anyone notice my awesome chapter names? They are all alliterations. [I guess nobody noticed /sadface/] But next chapter, I decided, will be the beginning of the climax! Yeah for climax! No one will suspect a thing~ *insert evil laugh* Umless you want another filler love-y dove-y boring chapter, in which I say no because there are a few that will come during/after the climax sequence. Have you noticed I have been neglecting my other stories? Well, I just love this story so much that I _had_ to. Without further ramblings from my mind, I bestow upon you this chapter!

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Cardverse AU.

* * *

The throne room was dressed in magnificent hues ranging from cerulean blues to midnight purples. Atop every white laced table was a bouquet of Spade roses along with two blue flame candles. Hung from opposite sides in the room were paintings of all the previous Kings and Queens, all beautifully draped in royal blue clothes. In the center of the room were the two platinum thrones and upon further inspection one was taller than the other.

Alfred took his place on the taller of the two thrones and waited impatiently for the other guests to fill in the empty chairs surrounding him. To his left was Arthur tightening his grip of Alfred's hand by rubbing circles on his knuckles for the entire hour's wait.

Yao raised his left hand to quiet the murmuring crowd. "Ladies and gentleman, as two lives are unified today, so is our kingdom in which they will rightfully rule. Alfred F. Jones I call upon you to swear upon your life and vow to the kingdom for an era of peace and prosperity."

Alfred stood from his place on the throne and raised his right hand. "I, Alfred F. Jones, solemnly promise and swear to govern the kingdom of Spades and lead our kingdom to greatness. I swear to protect all citizens during my rule as your King."

Three violet pillows were brought before him, one holding his King's Clock, one a golden scepter and the last held a golden grown.

He grabbed the chain of the Clock and recited flawlessly "bearing the Clock of the Kings, I swear to represent the past and future Kings, as it symbolizes the past souls of the Kings are still upon us watching down on our actions. I swear to protect all citizens' rights as long as I am your King."

Yao and Arthur nodded quite pleased with how fluidly the ceremony was turning out as Alfred grabbed for the scepter. "Bearing the golden scepter, I swear to lead our kingdom to victories in any future battles and protect our boundaries at any costs. I swear that our kingdom will rule with freedom and liberty as our utmost concern."

"Alfred F. Jones, by the power vested in me as the Jack of Spades, I declare you the new King of Spades," he stated placing the golden crown atop his head as the crowd stood and bowed to their new King, just as he saw it six months prior in the Clock's vision.

Alfred sat back down on his throne and smiled at his citizens, the other royals and whoever else was in the room. All of them dressed in silk gowns or suede suits ranging the entire blue spectrum, each more beautiful and intricate than the previous. Only a select amount of people, the council and high class nobles, were allowed to attend the reception party, which explained why everyone was draped in high class clothing.

It did not surprise either of the Spades royals when the Diamond kingdom congratulated them before anyone else.

"What a beautiful ceremony," Francis exclaimed wrapping his arms around Alfred for a tight squeeze. "I always knew it would work out between you two."

Alfred thanked the King of Diamonds as politely as he could without mentioning anything about him being Arthur's best man instead of one of his brothers as he planned.

"I hope we can continue our pleasant trade alliance," the rigid blonde Jack explained with a handshake just as rigid.

"What beautiful attire to the both of you," Queen Lili exclaimed hugging the King and Queen.

"Lili," Vash gritted.

She bowed before the two. "I am terribly sorry."

"It's quite alright, Lili," Alfred explained and placed a Spade rose into her gold ringlets.

The next of the kingdoms to approach the Spades royals was the Hearts Kingdom.

Kiku bowed before the two politely and stuttered to say "it w-was an enjoyable c-ceremony."

"Thank you, Kiku," Arthur said after bowing back to the Queen.

"Maybe our wedding will be this beautiful, right Ludwig?" Feliciano asked the stiff blonde King.

"Feli," Ludwig lectured while trying to hide the blush that flared at his cheeks.

"Is that an invitation?" Alfred asked with a smirk to the three red dressed royals.

Ludwig exhaled. "I am not so sure how my council will react to this."

"Yeah Luddy!" the Jack exclaimed almost tackling down the blue eyes King.

The last of the royals, as expected, to congratulate the newlyweds was the kingdom of Clubs.

"It was such a wonderful ceremony. I told myself I wouldn't cry, but I just can't control my emotions," Elizaveta said and dabbed her eyes with a green handkerchief, managing to smudge her eye makeup.

"Now, Eliza, you said you would not cry," Roderich explained holding the Queen's shoulders.

"Nice ceremony," was all the King of Clubs could say before walking back to his designated seat.

"Ignore 'King of the Crankies.' He is just mad that he might have to end up marrying his crazy sister if no other suitors come by his thirtieth birthday," Elizaveta explained rolling her sea green eyes at her rude King.

"Well…there's a reason why," Alfred muttered receiving a laugh from the Queen.

"I like you. Be good to him, Arthur. If not, I may have to steal him," she said with a playful wink before leaving the two alone.

Yao interrupted their conservations by tapping a spoon lightly to a glass half full with blue colored wine. "Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please." The murmurs and whispers ceased out of respect for the Jack. "Before we have our newlyweds dance their first dance as King and Queen, I would like to grant a toast. A toast to your marriage, as I wish for pleasant endeavors throughout your entire lifetime. A toast to your guidance as you both grant Spades a full deck of royals and will lead us to victories in all aspects. Cheers to Arthur and Alfred and cheers to the Spades Kingdom!" Yao exclaimed gulping down his drink, just as the others in the room copied. "Now for the King and Queen's first dance…"

Alfred whisked Arthur, who was happily enjoying his wine, onto the dance floor. "Hey! I was trying to have a drink!" he complained.

"Drink later. I want this moment to be magical," Alfred said holding his Queen's waist as the music played in slow beats.

"Quite a dreamer," Arthur noted with a grin on his face as the two swayed to the Spades waltz in perfect harmony. The two dancers moved as if they were one. "Do you remember when we first danced together?"

Alfred tilted his head at his Queen's arbitrary question. "It was that dumb party, right?"

"Well, as corny as that sounds, I fell in love with you that night."

Alfred smiled at his comment and twirled his partner, making the two royals blush. "I can't remember when I did. I always thought you were the most beautiful face I have ever seen."

Arthur could not help but to snuggle himself on Alfred's shoulder, receiving a few 'Aw's from the audience.

"I love you," Alfred said as if it was the most obvious statement and pecked Arthur's forehead.

"I love you too, my King."

_To Be Continued..._


	30. The Portentous Prelim

Author's Notes: From the filler twenties we head into the climax thirties. Yea~ Sorry if this chapter is not quote-un-quote up to par seeing as my neighbor's car alarm when off from 3 to 6. Way to go :( I honestly, did not sleep at all, seeing as my bed is right next to the window and I am a _very_ light sleeper. Now to talk a bit more about this chapter. First thing is first. If you skipped chapters, which I honestly do not blame you for, check out chapter 23 again because there is a whole bunch of foreshadowing. Second, the character(s) that is the 'evil character' has been introduced throughout this story so it is not some random character so check for those clues (there are a few in there...). Third, do you like that I am focusing on this story? I just do not have much inspiration on the other stories as I have here. Fourth, my next chapter is probably going to be my favourite. I am sorry if you are totally confused right now, but next chapter will make complete sense...urg I do not want to spoil it but it is so hard not to (O_O) Urg so I am ending it here. No spoilers for you. **Thank you for fueling me to write with your awesome reviews~ **Oh yeah, check out my tumblr at .com. Enjoy part uno of the climax!

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: fhdjskaslghjlkds why can't I own hetalia?

* * *

"Yao, have you seen Alfred around?" Arthur asked a bit deflated from saying his last goodbyes to the other royals, especially Francis who almost insisted to stay for a few more days.

Yao smirked. With poised slim eyebrows, he asked "and what do you two have in mind now that all the royals are gone, aru?"

His black, untamed eyebrows furrowed at his Jack's comment and deadpanned "I am merely showing him the extent of my magic. Since the wedding, I believe it has been blooming."

"Whatever you say, your majesty," he said with a wink. "King Alfred is in the garden, I am surprised you have not looked there yet. Honestly, I do not know why you do not just use your Clock instead of pestering me every five minutes," he huffed with anger building which each word.

Arthur winced and replied "I am truly sorry Yao. If this makes things any better, I have arranged a vacation for you."

"Aiyah," Yao said rubbing his temples. He had a job to do, and that did not include visiting a relaxing island estate while his work piles up.

Arthur placed a hand on Yao's slender shoulder. "You are completely stressed after planning and executing a perfect ceremony and leading those meetings smoothly. Alfred and I are forever grateful for all you have done for us."

"I still cannot leave my position as Jack."

Arthur shook his head. "I am not taking no as an answer."

"Fine," Yao exhaled stubbornly as if it was some sort of punishment. "But only one day and it will be here in the castle."

Arthur nodded with satisfaction leaving the Jack of Spades alone to his quote-un-quote vacation and a chance to find Alfred in the gardens.

"Alfred!" Arthur called from the Spade shaped archway of the garden. He was wearing his new outfit Alfred had so generously bought for him consisting of a white long sleeved shirt and royal blue trousers. Propped atop his wiry gold hair was an indigo hat to match the vest that hugged his chest.

Alfred smiled from his cold grey cobblestone bench and ran over to his Queen, peppering his cheek with small kisses. "Thank Spades that is all over."

"Alfred, I have a small surprise for you," he said seductively.

"Is it something I can eat?" the King asked a bit excited, although he never really fancied any of the food Arthur cooked for him.

"Just close your eyes," he said as Alfred veiled his eyes with his hands. Arthur led his body under the Spade tree and sat him down appropriately against the blue leaf willow.

"Can I open them yet?" he asked feeling the blue tinted grass seep in beneath his dark blue trousers.

"No," he stated before closing his eyes to perform the spell. His accented words of the dead Latin language filled the air with an emerald green glow glittering onto the grass.

"Okay…open!" Arthur exhaled.

Alfred unmasked his eyes to be welcomed by Spade roses surrounding him. All of the clocks ticked in perfect rhythm to their hearts as the golden hands pointed to the two lovers. He gaped "how…how did you do this?"

He shrugged with a bit of pride. "After our marriage, my magic has become quite strong."

"Show me, this time with my eyes open!" Alfred exclaimed picking one of the Spade roses that had yet to bloom.

Arthur closed his eyes again, only to be interrupted by a voice shouting "your majesty!"

The Queen opened his sea green eyes and curled his lip upon seeing his eldest brother ruining their perfect afternoon alone. "What could _you_ possibly want?"

"I wasn't talk to ye," Iain said matching the same icy tone as his brother's. "I wanted to invite Alfred out for drinks with me, Connor and William. Ye know, as a little 'welcome to the family' thing."

Alfred smiled standing up from his spot surrounded by roses, managing to trample a few due to his strong body frame. "Sounds like fun; but I'm only eighteen."

"You're the bloody King of Spades; ye can do whatever you want!" he exclaimed throwing his pale hands into the air for exaggeration.

"And what about Artie? He's part of this family too!"

"The last time I took Art over here out for drinks-"

"Let us just end this conversation by saying that we were never invited back," Arthur huffed interrupting his brother's sentence before he embarrassed him too much. So what if he got a bit tipsy after a couple of drinks?

Iain laughed. "He ended up dancing in a pink dress on top of the bar."

Arthur fumed "did not!"

The redhead rolled his dull emerald eyes. "Anyways, are you up for it?"

"Of course," Alfred said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Good, because we are leaving in five minutes," he added before walking off.

"What?" Alfred asked looking at the disappointed look on Arthur's face. "I thought you would be happy that I am trying to get along with your family."

Arthur looked down at the not-yet-bloomed Spade rose that rested in his pale palms and tightened his grip on it, making it die before his eyes. "You are right. Just bring your Clock in case of an emergency, okay?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. He was supposed to be Arthur's superior, not the other way around. Instead, he replied "I never forget it."

"Good. Now go have fun," he strained himself to say and sighed for only the roses and fairies to hear.

* * *

Arthur awoke quite jostled as he turned over from his stomach to his left side. Where Alfred's warm body usually rested was vacant and only smelled of the exotic perfumes the maids wore.

_Maybe he just went into the wrong room;_ Arthur thought to himself and rolled out of his bed. Alfred occasionally did forget where a few of the rooms were, or went for a midnight snack and passed out in Karou's room.

After dressing himself for the day in a causal white button down shirt, an indigo coat with twin tails, his small purple top hat and beige trousers, Arthur wandered to his old bedroom, as the two now shared Alfred's larger bedchamber. It was the first place he expected to find his King. Alas, after peeking his head into the vacant room, it was abandoned.

_Strange, _he thought with a bit of suspicion but went down to breakfast regardless.

The dining room was oddly quiet as it was only Arthur who nibbled on one of the violet confectionaries. _He almost never misses breakfast, _he thought to himself staring at his usual chair with uneasy distress.

"Good morning," Yao said with a rested smile. His grin faded when Arthur refused to answer him and, instead, slumped into the seat to eat his pastry. "Is there something wrong?"

He wiped the crumbs from his lap and explained "Alfred went out with my brothers for drinks last night and has yet to come back."

The corners of Yao's lips instinctively turned downward out of concern for his King. "You do not think he got lost, do you?"

Arthur sighed and took out his Clock that hung from a golden chain, their eyes both staring with horror at the pointed black hour hand. "No, I believe he was kidnapped."

_To Be Continued..._


	31. The Stragetic Scheme

Author's Notes: Finally some action! I have been planning this since I first began this story, but I always wanted it to be a bit longer...oh well. I didn't really want to stretch this scene out too long. I am too lazy to change that (Q_Q) PS if you skipped any chapters I would go back to chapter 23 and chapter 5. I was too lazy to look for more clues, but those are the main chapters with them...Anyways, do you think this story is a bit rushed? Maybe it is maybe it isn't. I like short but more chapters, personally. And sorry about not uploading this earlier...I do not know why, but I am lazy and I want to watch Olympic trampoline [I didn't even know that was an Olympic sport] and diving while drinking hot chocolate. And yes, I know very well that it is summer and I am drinking hot chocolate. Also, I am going on vacation this week so I think this is my last update until I return. Sorry :( I go on vacation too much don't I? **Hahaha I have 69 reviews (immature) but I appreciate every single one from the bottom of my heart!** Without further rambling, I give you chapter XXXI.

Warnings: Strong language, magic and angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.

* * *

Arthur raced out of the dining room only to follow the black arrow on his Clock, blindly, out of the castle. Passing by servants gave him a few peculiar looks, but he ignored them as he was too focused on finding Alfred. With another glance at the Clock, Arthur noticed it was pointing towards the gilded clock tower stretching almost one hundred meters in the air. He thought to himself _of all things, why choose something so close?_

He pushed aside his thoughts whilst opening the oak wood main door to the golden pointed tower on the south side of the Spades castle. "Alfred!" he called, not really expecting an answer, to the top of the tower while beginning his climb up the winding turret.

The inside of the tower was nothing like the gold studded outside. The interior consisted of large stone walls layered in dust and cobwebs dating back before the Great War. It was a surprise the clock even worked given that the tower was abandoned.

Atop the stone staircase was another wooden door leading into the clockwork of the tower, which Arthur pushed open, using all of his body weight to facilitate him.

"Alfred!" he called once more watching his King's drooping head perk up a bit from his slumped position in the far right corner. Alfred was chained, with platinum shackles, to a small square object with blue and red circuits tied around it. His usually beaming sapphire eyes were greyed, almost lifeless and ethereal. His mouth was covered with purple cloth to prevent him from speaking. Arthur had seen this image before, in that dream while he was poisoned.

He began to rush frantically over to the young King but, instead, was threatened with a knife against his pale neck, a small line of blood trickled down. "Come any closer and I'll kill him," a familiar voice said quite satisfied.

"William?" Arthur asked as his youngest brother stepped into the light streaming into from the transparent clock.

A smile crept upon his face as his other two brothers joined in beside him. "Surprise!"

"Unhand me this bloody instant!" he demanded kicking the assassin, the same assassins that attacked his brother, which restrained him in place.

Connor came inches from the Queen's face and smirked "I don't think so, _your majesty. _We are the rightful heirs to the throne, you should be bowing to us."

Arthur's jade eyes widened a tad bit baffled. Of all the people he expected to turn on this, how could he not see this coming? "How-"

"It was simple, really," William added twirling a sharpened knife between his middle and pointer fingers. "You see, we have been developing this plan since the day mother died and _you_ took the throne."

"We waited until those dumb Clocks found a King before we would put our plan into motion."

"All the factors were working out perfectly. First we killed your greedy father, and to think that your loyal citizens blamed _you_. Then Alfred's dumb brother was the first of our victims. We used him to lure Gilbert into giving us the weapons we needed."

"Then it was all too easy to get Alfred tied up and all," Iain continued and walked over to Alfred, placing both of his hands on his muscular shoulder.

"It wasn't too hard to lure you in after him, after all, love is a weakness."

"Not much of a King, are you?" Iain asked kneeling behind the King who struggled from his restraints, his acid words muffled by his restraints.

"All we have left is Yao and then we will be the Spades' royals," Connor said with a gluttonous grin.

"It just took a little time," Iain said pulling out the Jack's missing Clock from his pocket. Its golden glow shimmered from the streaming sun's streaks.

Arthur's gaped "The Jack's Clock! How did you get it?"

"We have our ways."

Arthur struggled to get out of the assassin's grip as he yelled "you will not get away with this!"

"Oh, but we are," William said, inches away from Arthur's mouth, his disloyal breath cooled the royal with ease. "Pretty soon, that bomb will go off and you two will be dead, leaving _us_ to fill your places," he added with an insufferable laugh that echoed off the stone walls.

"Come on, our work here is done," Iain said raising one hand to signal the assassins to let go of their grip on Arthur as the three redheads and assassins walked out with a satisfied chuckle while locking the two inside the tower.

"Alfred!" he gasped kneeling beside his love and untying the cloth from his mouth.

"Art…ie…" he exhaled heavily, his chest moving up and down in violent intakes. His once pure white shirt was splattered with crimson blood dripping from various parts of his body.

Arthur wrapped his arms around him with tears streaming from his face. "How do you get this contraption off?"

"It has some sort of lock."

Arthur began fumbling with the padlock, only to get shocked by its magic charm. "Ouch. Fuck, my brothers charmed it. I can get it open, but it will drain almost all of my energy."

"Then go! Forget about me! I'm just a peasant!"

"You are not just a peasant…you are my love," Arthur said with pleading emerald irises. "I am getting you out of this," he said stubbornly and closed his eyes to cast a spell before Alfred could open his mouth to refute. Within seconds, a yellow glow engulfed the bomb tied around Alfred's body and the shackles fell to the floor flaccidly.

He exhaled, almost passing out on the floor before Alfred caught his limp body. "Come on," he said tugging on Arthur's white shirt.

Arthur placed a hand weakly on Alfred's shoulder. "Run."

"What!?" he sputtered.

"Run. This is going to explode just get as far away from here as possible, okay?"

Tears streamed down Alfred's face in fat beads. "I'm not leaving you."

"If you do not, then my brothers will win. Just go."

"I can carry you-"

"I can try a transportation spell, but it will not take me far into the woods and I will probably be passed out. You better start running before that thing blows."

Alfred nodded before kissing his pink lips and breaking the lock with his brute strength before running down the stairs and out of the tower.

"Look!" Connor called pointing to Alfred running aimlessly into the woods surrounding the Spades castle.

"He's getting away," William shouted a bit panicked that their plan was unraveling.

"I can see that!" Connor deadpanned.

The three brothers recited an ancient spell in fast sentances creating a grey haze that englufed Alfred and sent him plunging into the darkness of his mind.

* * *

Arthur kneeled beside the King who lied wilted on the forest floor. He looked almost vulnerable, like a dying flower, as his body remained sprawled out amongst the shrubbery and overgrown ivy. "No, no, no," he repeated to himself chanting the words to a healing spell but was unable to gather enough energy to complete the spell.

"Please be alive," he whispered with a streak of tears falling from his face.

The King's sapphire eyes fluttered open as if by some miracle. "Huh?" he asked a bit confused. "Where…where am I?"

"Al, you are safe, we are in the forest," he said locking his arms around him safely to confirm that neither was dreaming.

Alfred vision focused as he scanned the blonde with blank and fearful eyes. Warily he asked "who are you and how do you know my name?"

_To Be Continued..._


	32. The Arcane Aftermath

(In case you missed this at the end of the previous chapter) Recap: Anyone expecting that? Anyhow, in case any of you are confused, here is a small recap. So after murdering Arthur's father, the three brothers waited for a new King to be announced before they could seize the throne from their "less than deserving" younger brother. Prior to this chapter, probably after the royal wedding, the three tied Matthew up to lure Gilbert to giving them weapons that the Jokers had such as bombs and guns and modern technology in exchange for Matthew's life; the first example of utilizing love as a weakness. AKA if Gilbert gives the weapons Matthew will be spared and if not Matthew will be killed. Simple. They were able to get the weapons information from their youngest brother, Peter, although nobody knows exactly how. The same process for Alfred as they tricked him into going out for drinks while chaining him to a bomb except for one difference: the brothers wanted Arthur and Alfred to die rather than with the two Jokers when they just wanted weapons. With the two dead, the brothers would be able to trick the Jack's Clock into making them the new rulers of Spades. However, the two were able to run away, but Alfred was caught escaping. Instead of killing him, the three casted a memory erasing spell thinking that Arthur died in the tower. I hope this made everything up to this point much clearer XD

* * *

Author's Notes: First off I want to apologize because this chapter is really shitty since I wrote this half asleep on the plane and now I am kind of upset since I have to sleep on the couch, as usual. What a great vacation, right? Anyhow I guilted my dad into letting me use his laptop (because my sister is being a bitch and not letting me use hers) but, originally, this was written on my iPod; hence why it is so shitty. But I wanted to keep writing and uploading chapters :) Okay talking about the story. Anyone expecting Arthur's brothers to be the culprits? It was a bit obvious from the beginning. But the more I thought about it, I started to want it to be Yao. He was always doing so much for the two and was never given enough credit...but I decided that Yao would be completely loyal to Arthur and Alfred. Also I am so sorry for always making the British Isles the evil characters. I love them, but they make such good evil characters. I mean, seriously, they have always been jealous of Arthur being Queen since they are better magicians since they are only their mother's blood. By the way Arthur was supposed to be King but that story was explained in chapter 1 and he is also worse at magic because his blood is mixed between both King and Queen making him have both qualities but weaker than they should. **ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS DESERVE GOLD MEDALS FOR THEIR AWESOMENESS XD! THANK YOU~** I seriously cannot believe this story is almost at 100 followers! ACK! You are too kind! Now I bet you want to read this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Strong language and more magic.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.

* * *

"Your majesty!" Iain called a tad out of breath from running from the clock tower and around the castle's architecture to find Yao, with faux tears streaming down his freckled face.

Yao turned around in his indigo cushioned desk chair, his face souring from his usually content smile to a frown, mimicking Iain's expression, and asked "what is causing you distress, Iain?"

"It is Arthur and Alfred. I think they, err…" he said trailing off into his fake tears.

The raven haired man's bronze eyes began to well up with tears. "They are dead?"

"I saw them go into the clock tower, something about wanting to be alone, and then it blew up!"

"Blew up?" Yao asked a bit confused. Only in stories from prior to the Great War contained tales about things exploding, and he never expected it to happen again. The only other kingdom with those advanced weapons would be the Jokers, but they wouldn't use them to kill the Spades' royals. Would they?

Iain nodded, his disheveled red hair falling into his puffy green eyes. "Nobody has seen either since."

The Jack looked into his hands with disappointment in himself for not being able to stop Arthur from finding Alfred. "What should we do? There is nobody to take the throne and it took so long to find a King."

"We are Arthur's brothers, after all. We can keep the lineage from dying out," he said placing a hopeful, yet devious, hand on the elder's shoulder.

"I do not know about this," he said warily whisking Iain's hand away. He was the Jack when Arthur's father told the kingdom not to put his step-sons on the throne. With Arthur gone, however, this made circumstances completely different than in his father's situation.

"We cannot mourn our losses too long. As much as I would hate to admit it, Arthur was a wonderful royal, as well as Alfred. They could have accomplished much, but we must move on."

Yao nodded, and subtly wiped a tear away with his creme colored handkerchief. "To think our kingdom just had a full deck…"

"Our kingdom will have three days to mourn before we conduct a short coronation ceremony. Do not fret, my Jack, my brothers and I will plan the entire thing." The Jack nodded and silently wiped the last of his lukewarm tears. Straining a smile, he said "that is very thoughtful of you." Iain nodded, leaving alone the Jack to finish his mourning, before walking out of the library.

"So, is everything going according to plan?" William asked cheerfully with a poised orange eyebrow.

"Not so loud, dumbass," the older redhead growled cupping his hand over his mouth. William wiped his older brother's hand away with one swift flick of his pale wrist. "Well…is it?" Iain nodded with a grin "and he doesn't expect a thing."

* * *

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Alfred asked glaring daggers at Arthur.

Arthur shook his head thinking Alfred was just joking with him. He had to be joking...right? "We do not have time for your bloody games, Alfred!" he exclaimed tugging on Alfred's muscular arm.

Instead, he stood firmly in place and said stubbornly "why should I go with _you_? I don't even know ya!"

He sighed looking into blank Alfred's pale blue eyes realizing he was completely serious. "Okay, I will answer all of your questions if you answer mine first, got it?" He received a nod from the golden blonde and continued by asking "what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was cutting a slice of cake for my brother for our birthday, and that was yesterday right?"

Arthur's eyes widened realizing his brothers' plot. They erased all of his memories regarding Arthur including becoming King. "You do not remember a knock at the door?"

Alfred paused for a moment and then shook his head. "Nope."

Arthur rubbed his temples feeling a migrane growing. "This is bad."

"Why?" he asked tilting his head.

"You lost six months of memory. I am your Que-husband, Arthur," Arthur explained leaving out the royalty part. He figured this was already too much for him to handle, why add that he was King?

His sapphire eyes widened. "No, I can't be married! And to someone like _you_!"

"There is nothing wrong with me," he pouted crossing his arms over his chest; he almost completely forgot Alfred's initial reaction when they first met and how much he detested the upper class.

"What about your eyebrows? You would think someone who wears these kind of clothes would, at least, wax their eyebrows."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked shielding his eyebrows. Is that what Alfred really thought about him? No, it couldn't be. This wasn't the _real_ Alfred. _His_ Alfred loved his untamed eyebrows, or at least never said anything against them. "They are perfectly normal sized!"

"And what about my job….and my brother?"

"He is a Joker," he explained not wanting him to have to run back to his home, given that would probably be one of the first places his brothers would expect them to hide.

"A Joker?

"And we should be moving," he stated tugging on Alfred's arm once more.

"Why? Don't we have a home?"

"We _did_; yet new royals came to power, and let me just say we are not the friendliest with them," he said not completely lying.

"Oh," he said looking at the ground awkwardly as the two walked side by side. The greenery began to thicken as they continued deeper into the forest. "So, how long were we together?"

"Six months but we just recently got married."

"Oh," he repeated awkwardly. He asked himself _h_ow_ could I forget my own wedding?_ He continued the idle conversation by asking "got any family?"

"I would rather not go there," he said solemnly not in the mood to explain the situation to him for the moment.

Alfred nodded. "That's cool."

For the next couple of minutes, the two walked in silence both watching the branches of the ominous trees roof the dark clouds beginning to form above them.

"Oof!" Arthur yelped falling over onto his feet.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked rushing beside Arthur who was clutching his leg in pain and lying on the ground.

"Yes, yes, just what did I fall over?" he asked struggling to get back onto his feet once more. When he finally did, he brushed the imaginary dust off his, now grass stained, white shirt and slacks.

Alfred shrugged pulling apart the dew sprinkled grass to reveal a small metal door. "Where do you think it leads?"

"Somewhere safe, probably," Arthur said pulling open the latch to the bomb shelter built before the Great War.

"Are you sure about this?"

"What!? The all mighty Ki-Alfred is afraid of the dark?" he teased after jumping inside the shelter, almost forgetting that he was not going to tell him that he was the King, for his protection, no other reason.

Alfred pouted. "I am not afraid!" Right after Arthur, he slithered into the hole, a bit more carefully than his husband, and the two closed the door behind them. "That's just great! There are no candles!"

"Shhh…" Arthur hushed and chanted a small spell that released a fiery red glow to his hand. In seconds, a flame illuminated out from his pale hands.

"Whoa! You can do magic?"

"Not for…long," he stated with a pant feeling his energy draining. "Find a candle…quickly."

Alfred nodded looking around the compartment, his footsteps echoed off of the metal flooring. Low metal walls engulfed the two from all four sides, the shimmering light of the flame bouncing off. On the north wall was a shelf holding cans with words neither blonde could read, since it was in a dead language. The south wall had an old overstuffed couch sitting in front of a large box with two probes sticking out from it. In the center of the room was a table for eating and one small cot with one blanket. "

Wait! What's this?" Alfred asked noticing a string hanging down from the ceiling above the table. "Maybe it does something!" Without Arthur's consent, Alfred pulled the white string lighting up a small bulb, making them fall over in shock from the light illuminating from the lamp.

"What is that? Fire?" Arthur asked with a worried face.

The two stared at it for a couple of seconds before Alfred proposed "it looks harmless, and it is lighting up the room."

"I am still not too fond of that," he replied nervously but ended his magic flame anyways out of exhaustion.

"Re_lax_ Oliver."

"Arthur," he corrected with a dark glare.

"Of course."

"Anyhow, you should be getting some sleep," _while I go to the marketplace,_ he added to himself.

"I _am_ a bit tired from all that walking," he admitted sheepishly and lied on his back on the cot.

"That is okay," he said planting a soft kiss on Alfred's forehead. _Maybe not telling him about being the King of Spades was not such a bad idea,_ he thought to himself. "Rest up, we have a long day ahead of us."

_To Be Continued..._


	33. The Confusing Conversation

Author's Notes: Cheerio readers! Okay so this chapter, in my opinion, is a complete filler and totally awful. Sorry, I was waiting on lines while I wrote this on my iPod. (and my sister kept saying that I was writing porn but this is not porn) I would have uploaded this earlier but I was really tired and I am on my dad's laptop and what not. I will probably not upload again until Saturday or Sunday. {although I am thinking about updating Reflections of Revolution instead} I have to get going because I am going to the pool/hot tub right now. You jelly? LOL. Now to quickly to the fanfic. So I tried to explain this story to my sister, since she wanted to know what I was writing this whole time, and I realized that this is so confusing. If any of you are ever confused, do not be afraid to PM or ask me to clarify. I promise next chapter will be more interesting and will tell you more from Iain, Connor and William's perspectives. **Reviewers are optional but highly appreciated! **[I am 25 away from my goal of 100! Thanks for all of those!] I want to watch wipeout now so I will be going (^0^)

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.

* * *

"Where have you been!?" Alfred shouted heatedly as Arthur entered the bomb shelter with an intertwined basket hanging on his elbow. He was sitting up on the cot cross legged allowing the thin stained sheets fall to the ground. His sandy blonde hair quite a bit disheveled from his nap and his blue eyes were droopy but Arthur still thought he was handsome. With an expression cold as ice on his usually cheerful face, he wailed "I woke up and I'm alone."

"I am dreadfully sorry," Arthur explained insincerely plus a roll of his striking green eyes. He rolled out the contents from his basket onto the round table carelessly. Two apples, one stale loaf of bread, a bundle of violet grapes, two tattered black cloaks, a flask that Arthur filled with water from a nearby stream and both the Queen and King Spades Clocks which he managed to steal from Alfred while he was asleep. It was not much, but it was all Arthur could, err, borrow without being caught. Hey, he was given magic powers for a reason, why let them go to waste? "Would you like something to eat?"

Alfred nodded twice walking over to the table and pulled out a wooden chair.

Arthur sighed looking down at the pile of food. It was certainly not nearly as much as they ate back at the castle, or not even close to half as much as Alfred consumed in one meal due to his gluttonous appetite and amount of training and studying he had to endure. He knew Alfred would probably still be hungry after this meal, and hearing each stomach growl made him feel even more guilty. "I know it is not very much, but it will have to be enough for a while."

He reached hesitantly for an apple and asked "aren't cha gonna have some?"

"Fix your grammar," he lectured dodging the sentence completely.

His sapphire eyes dangerously narrowed taking a large bite out of the bruised apple. Through his large chews he asked "what are you, my mother?"

"Your husband," he corrected curtly wiping Alfred's warm spit off his cheek.

"Well, since I'm apparently your husband, I say you should have some food!" he exclaimed rolling the other red bruised apple along the table.

Arthur politely rejected it by shaking his head and claimed he ate while walking back home; yet this was a complete lie. He would starve to death if it meant Alfred would stay alive just a bit longer.

"Just have a bite," he pressured holding the apple up against Arthur's pink lips and leaned his entire body over the table to do so. "I know you want to," he sang in an annoying high pitched voice.

"I already told you that I ate," he explained yet his stomach defied him by growling loudly. _Stupid stomach._

"See! Your stomach wants it. And I am not taking another bite until you do!" he said crossing his arms across his empty stomach. As much as he claimed he did not like Arthur, he secretly found something intoxicating about him; and certainly did not want him dead. He felt a bit obligated to protect him, although he could not explain why.

"Alfred, do not do this to yourself and you need the food more than I do. I got all of this for you!"

"But-"

"No buts," he scolded crossly.

Alfred's lips aligned but obliged and took another bite of his apple. "What are ya looking at?" he asked with a tilted head, noticing that Arthur was gazing at the pointed arrows of the Queen's Clock.

"Oh, it is nothing but the time," he scoffed and stuffed the Clocks into the pockets of his trousers. He couldn't let Alfred use the Clock and regain his memories. If Alfred food out he was King, he would just want to go back to the castle to prove he is a hero by defeating Arthur's brothers. But he couldn't risk the slim chance that Alfred would not be able to beat them and end up perishing. He was the only loved one he still had, besides loyal Yao.

"So..." he began awkwardly allowing the word to linger in the tense atmosphere. "Tell me more about yourself."

"Uh..." Arthur stated a bit startled with Alfred's question and was, frankly, embarrassed. Since he was the one that whisked Alfred away from his peasantry he did not really need to explain who he was and rather asked the questions about him; so he really did not know what to say, especially since, now, he had to create an alias. "Um...I grew up as a...noble."

Alfred snorted and curled his lip. "Then why marry a peasant?"

"I met you one day...and we instantly fell in love," he said blushing despite the comment being a complete and utter lie. Neither royal instantly fell head over heels for the other. In reality, the two practically despised each other until their journey to Hearts.

"Sounds like one of those stories my ma used to tell me," he stated taking his final bite of the apple, leaving only a thin core before starting on the second apple.

"Should I go and get more food?" Arthur suggested noting how monstrous he devoured the second apple.

"No, no," he scoffed not wanting to be a bother to Arthur, no matter how hungry he was. Then he looked down noticing he already finished the second apple and added sheepishly "I don't remember ever being this hungry after two apples."

"Well...you did have all of that training."

He tilted his head. "What kind of training?"

He flicked his wrist and lied "oh, well...you wanted to be one of the Numbers in the Deck."

He snorted and coiled his upper lip. "Why would I want to work in the military for stingy royalty anyways?"

"That is certainly not true!" Arthur shouted pounding his fists on the wooden table. He collected himself before grumbling "not all royalty are as bad as you think."

"Name one," he retorted with a scowl and a roll of his baby blue eyes.

"The previous King and Queen of Spades." Smugly, he retorted "actually, you were quite close to them."

"I doubt that," he muttered nibbling on the slice of bread.

"I am serious! And what is so bad about them anyways? It is not like they did anything bad to you."

He slumped into his chair and muttered into his high shirt collar "they killed my parents."

Arthur's eyes widened. He never would kill anyone, except maybe his brothers, but that was a completely different scenario. "I did no such deed!"

"What!?" Alfred asked a bit confused.

"I m-meant the royals. They would not kill anyone!"

He scratched the back of his neck and admitted "well, not directly. A few years ago they imposed some law about taxing for each person that lived in the house. My ma could not afford those taxes and was killed by one of those tax collectors."

He bit his lip guilty licking his iron flavored blood. "I am truly sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago, and a new Queen came to power and got rid of that law."

Arthur smiled a bit for himself. "And that new Queen was one of your close friends, until the new royalty took over."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

Arthur gazed into Alfred's worried blue eyes forgetting to fix his mistakes. He couldn't tell Alfred the truth now; it would only complicate things. "Yes, she is."

_To Be Continued..._


	34. The Indistinct Interval

Author's Notes: Here is the space where I get to be annoying! I am seriously addicted to cardverse fanfics and I am thinking about writing a few more *hint hint* after this is done, of course. And [hopefully] it will not be _this_ long anf confusing. Sorry about that. (Q_Q) If anyone has any ideas or requests, do not be afraid to tell me! I wanted to thank my 100+ people who added this story to their alert list. ACK! Thankie! On with talking about the story. I like this chapter, and I also don't like it. I'm always iffy with all of my chapters. There isn't any romance or action it is just a bunch of plot thrown at you. (This seems so rushed but it is supposed to be within a 3 day period). Warning: if you skipped any middle chapters, now would be a good time to read them since there are going to be a few references in upcoming chapters. **Thank you for adding this story to your favorites/alerts or reviewing!** I do not really have much to say. Enjoy :)

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: Never will /sadface/

* * *

The golden sun streamed light upon on the wooden platform built outside the castle as it traveled upward in the cerulean, cloudless sky. On the stage were the two royal thrones moved from the throne room for this occasion. Spadians travelled from the farthest lengths of the kingdom to attend this important royal announcement. Some even camped out in small tents in the surrounding forest for the ceremony.

Iain was the first to walk onto the stage wearing an indigo long coat spotted with golden spades slung over his white button down shirt and beige trousers. Draping over his shoulders was the royal blue cloak passed down from all previous Spade Kings.

The next to prance on the stage was Connor who wore outfits almost identical to Iain's, yet lacked the gold spade lacing on his coat and cloak; but had a white ribbon around his high collar instead.

The last to climb onto the stage was Yao, escorted by Connor, his face still red and puffy from crying. He wore his royal outfit consisting of a dark blue overcoat with spades decorating the bottom lining with tight dark trousers and a round royal blue hat atop his tied back raven black hair.

Iain raised his hand and silenced the murmuring crowd. "Citizens of Spades. I am Iain Kirkland, brother of Queen Arthur Kirkland. Three days ago, our King and Queen were trapped in a clock tower and we...we were unable to save them in time," he chocked out making the animated crowd gossip some more.

He calmed the confused citizens by explaining "the entire tower exploded with them inside. With no one to take their place, we must take on responsibility for our kingdom. Therefore my brothers and I will take their positions in the royal deck and begin our attack on the Jokers."

"W-What!?" Yao sputtered when the crowd burst into chaos. _How could they insist to attack the Jokers? We could not possibly win,_ he thought.

"It is blatantly obvious the Jokers attacked our royals!" Connor added hushing the gathering of citizens again, his lip curling into an immoral leer. "They are the only kingdom with such advanced technology. We must avenge their deaths."

"Yes, but is war the best option, aru?" the Jack asked shakily.

"Yao," Connor hissed wrathfully with a stern scowl on his face. "Just get on with the coronation."

Yao nodded with a pained look on his face. "C-Connor Kirkland I call upon you to swear upon your life and vow to the kingdom for an era of peace and prosperity."

"I, Connor Kirkland, solemnly promise and swear to govern the kingdom of Spades and lead our kingdom to greatness. I swear to protect all citizens during my rule as your Queen."

A young male with golden hair brought two pillows to the stage. Resting on one was a blue crown spotted with sapphire gems spade shaped. On the other was the Queen's sword made of platinum metals and a sapphire hilt.

The redhead continued by reciting "with the sword of honor, I promise to lead our military victoriously in all conflicts inflicted upon our kingdom. I swear to protect and defend our citizens from any invaders whether by land or sea."

Yao nodded with a sniffle. "Connor Kirkland, with the power vested in me as the Jack of Spades, I declare you the new Queen of Spades."

Connor stood before the smaller of the two thrones throwing a few waves at the tentative crowd as Yao placed the Queen's blue crown in his wiry red locks.

"Iain Kirkland I call upon you to swear upon your life and vow to the kingdom for an era of peace and prosperity."

"I, Iain Kirkland, solemnly promise and swear to govern the kingdom of Spades and lead our kingdom to greatness. I swear to protect all citizens during my rule as your King."

This time, only two violet pillows were brought before him, one with a golden scepter and a crown on the other.

Iain snatched the scepter from the pillow and recited "bearing the golden scepter, I swear to lead our kingdom to victories in any future battles and protect our boundaries at any costs. I swear that our kingdom will rule with freedom and liberty as our utmost concern."

"Iain Kirkland, by the power vested in me as the Jack of Spades, I declare you the new King of Spades."

Iain nodded smoothly at Yao as the golden King's crown nestled atop his messy red hair.

The two new royals sat back down on their thrones, respectively, creating hesitant praise from their citizens. Unnoticed by the crowd, the two smiled wryly in satisfaction.

* * *

Alfred jolted up from sleeping, panting heavily while sitting and wiped the clammy moist off his forehead. This was the second time this happened to him since he came to the bomb shelter. His face was a bit wan as well as his white cotton shirt along with his tattered trousers was damp with a thin layer of sweat.

"Good morning to you too" Arthur grunted sourly with a frown. From the bomb shelter, he could not tell what time it was, but his instincts wanted him to return to the dream realm for an hour or two.

"Uh, I kinda had a bad dream," he admitted sheepishly, like a child would to their parents, scratching the small blonde hairs on the back of his neck.

Arthur, instantly, sat up on the cot and tilted his head. "What is wrong, Alfie?" He knew it was probably a memory or something along those lines and pretended to act oblivious to the entire fiasco.

He fumbled with his thumbs despondently, making sure to avoid Arthur's heavy green gaze, before stating "you probably might find this crazy but…those clocks."

"What about them?" he asked suspiciously and raised one of his bushy eyebrows.

"I don't know. I just saw them in my dreams," he said with shrug and tried to remember his already forgotten dream. "Are they important?"

Arthur forced a laugh and rubbed circles on Alfred's back to calm his raging heartbeat down. "Oh no, they are just heirlooms."

He turned around and faced Arthur, stopping him from kneading his back. "Can I see it?"

Arthur's jade eyes widened and his face turned pallid. "Why?" he asked slowly and skeptically.

"Again, you might think I am crazy but I think that they are magical."

"That is absolutely crazy. It is all I have left of my mum and anyways you might break it," he lied muttering the last part of the statement.

He pursed out his bottom lip and begged "please Archie!"

"Arthur!" he corrected tartly with a curl of his lip.

"Please Arthur!" he whined repeatedly giving him his best puppy dog face that was sure to win anyone over.

"Fine!" Arthur exclaimed grabbing his circular Clock and tossing it at Alfred. He never was able to refuse Alfred's puppy dog face. No one really was.

"Ouch!" the younger blonde exclaimed when his hands brushed over its smooth glass.

Arthur chuckled a bit satisfied.

"You knew this would happen," he assumed with a pout and stuck his hand into his mouth to suck on the forming bruise.

"No, I didn't," he defends still chuckling at the younger londe.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Well...I told you it was magical!"

His laughter immediately halted and his face curdled. "So what!?"

"Well, what does it do?" Alfred curiously asked.

"Nothing," he lied hastily, cussed under his warm breath and stowed his circular Queen's Clock pack in his pockets.

His sapphire eyes narrowed perilously. "Whatever. Go back to sleep, it's obviously not important."

Arthur complied and lied back down on the cot. Within minutes he was breathing lightly and dozing off to dream about unicorns or his fairy friends.

_I know it does _something, Alfred thought to himself and skillfully grabbed the golden spade shaped Clock without waking Arthur. His eyes glazed over looking at the intricate calligraphy K engraved in the back. He turned the Clock over to the front and arched a golden eyebrow.

_That's odd_, he thought to himself twirling it on the chain noticing the minute and hour hands pointed to Arthur and him, respectively.

His hands graced over the face of the Clock making his eyes widened as he plunged into a flamboyant variety of his memories.

_To Be Continued..._


	35. The Ruined Royalty

Author's Notes: Here is my last update before classes restart (Q_Q) . Awww. I hope you all had a great summer vacation and I wish you luck either in your workplace, classes or whatever you do. Enough rambling and on to explain the story! SoI intended this chapter to be longer, however it became _too long _and I had to end it where I did. Sorry. Now it sounds really angsty instead of my original thought. *bites lip* Urg. Oh yes there are a few references to previous chapters in this one. Two to be exact. Cookies for those who find it! **Thank you thank you! Keep up your kind reviews, I love hearing what you have to say!** [Let's try and go for one hundred...LOL not going to happen]. Also, please vote on my profile for which Disney movie inspired fic I should write after I finish this one, since there are only around ten chaptersd left /sadface/. In addition I modified my cover picture. Not mine, but beautiful. Here is the artist's link: www . pixiv member_illust . php ? mode=medium & illust_id = 21099586 (no spaces) Please enjoy the 35th chapter!

Warnings: Strong language.

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own hetalia or cardverse.

* * *

"Your majesties, aru! Time for-" Yao stopped in his tracks hearing the faint and accented voices of Iain, Connor and William from inside the King's chamber. He pressed his ear against the high rising doors and began to eavesdrop.

"What gits," William said falling backwards onto the King's large bed beside Iain.

"They actually believed it was the Jokers," Connor chuckled and propped his black loafers atop the King's desk.

William nodded lying on his back, his eyes focused on the painting of the royal orchid on the ceiling. "This Revolution is going to be easier than we hoped."

_Revolution? _Yao asked himself. As rude as it seemed to listen in on one's conversation, Yao knew there was something suspicious about the Kirklands and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Shh!" Iain hissed. Through clenched teeth he added "do you want all of Spades to hear us?"

"Doesn't matter anyways. We're royalty!" he said and threw his messy red head backwards and laughed. "And soon we'll get rid of that pesky Jack just like how we destroyed Arthur."

The mahogany double door opened revealing the Jack of Spades. "It was you three!" Yao shouted pointing a finger accusingly at the brothers.

"What did we do?" Connor asked innocently holding up his hands in a sign of universal surrender. However, a sly leer grew on his face as he egged his Jack to continue, as if he found pleasure in this fiasco.

"You framed the Joker kingdom! You are leading the Red Revolution to take over all of Cards. I can't believe I was stupid enough to crown you as royalty!"

Iain straightened from lying on the bed beside William. "And what are _you_ going to do about it? I'm King and you are our pesky advisor."

"Arthur and Alfred _will_ return to claim their thrones!" he spat.

Iain smeared the spit from his cheek and wiped the back of his palm on his dark blue overcoat. "You dare speak so treacherous to your King!"

"You are not the boss of me, aru," he said firmly. As much as he found Alfred to be annoying and Arthur's plans to be outdated, Yao still respected their decisions and would never betray them.

"Oh really?" William asked allowing the word to drift in the air. He clapped twice and two guards immediately joined them pulling in Yao's family by the chains that bound them together.

"You have already lost so much. It would be a shame to lose a few more," Connor said grabbing Shang's chin and yanking her to the floor.

"You let them go!" he ordered watching his own mother's greyed eyes glaze over.

"You heard the Jack! Release them," Iain said holding up a hand and continued by saying "if you step down from your position as Jack."

Yao's copper eyes widened. Shakily he asked "and if I don't?"

"You family will be executed."

The Jack gazed at the horrified looks on his family's face. "You promise they will be safe?"

Connor nodded.

As much as he valued his position, he could never let these demons harm his family. He inhaled through his nose before stating "then I step down from my position."

"Very wise choice," he smirked. He clapped his hands together signaling for the guards to release Yao's family. Yao rushed over to them and untied their chains and embraced them in large hugs.

"Now, Yao, I believe it is in order that a civilian like you should bow before their royalty, William said striding closer to the ex-Jack.

Yao's eyes widened. "I will never bow to you!" he spat.

Iain held up his hand and lowered Yao's head using his magic like Yao was a marionette on strings. He did not pause until Yao was in a kowtow position.

"Stop," the former royal pleaded watching his family suffer the same fate.

Iain smirked. "Fine, as you wish." He lowered his hand and the entire Wang family fell face first on the floor. "But now you are indebted to me," he said and grabbed Yao's chin. "And I think I have the perfect way for you to pay us back."

* * *

"Alfred?" Arthur asked a bit panicked. His green eyes shot open instantaneously when he noticed Alfred warm body was no longer beside him anymore. He kicked off his sheets allowing them to pool at the metal ground.

A thousand possibilities ran through his mind. _Kidnap? No, why would they only take Alfred and not me? Unless it is another one of my brother's plots to lure me back to the castle to have us killed once and for all. Or what if he ran away? What if he went back to his home thinking Matthew was there and they captured him? Or wor- _

"I'm over here, _your majesty_," Alfred spat. He was sitting at one of the wooden chairs dangling the King's Clock by its chain.

Arthur's emerald irises widened. He knew he would regain his memories eventually, but Arthur never expected it to be so soon. "W-what are you even saying?" he sputtered walking over to the King.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he shouted stopping Arthur in his tracks out of pure fear of his wrath. He kicked over the wooden table out of frustration and clenched his fists into ball turning his knuckles pallid. "Why did you lie to me?"

Arthur flinched. "I was trying-"

"Trying to what!?" he shouted interrupting Arthur's explanation. Alfred was breathing heavily and his expression unreadable, as if he was possessed. And Arthur started to believe he was. Never has he seen Alfred so stone cold and serious about any matter, beside his brother, before.

"Protect you," he whispered small. He gazed into Alfred's icy eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Alfred looked down at his mud covered shoes, unable to face his Queen, his love, directly, and swallowed hard. "I once met a man; a man I thought I loved. And he once told me that we must sacrifice our personal needs for the needs of our country."

Arthur's eyes were pricked with brackish tears and knew his own words were being thrown back at him.

"But that is not the man standing in front of me right now." He adverted his gaze and focused on the metal door hanging from the shelter. Coldly and softly, he said "goodbye Queen Arthur."

_Goodbye_? Arthur asked himself with tears filling the wells of his eyes. _How could he just say goodbye to me?_

"Wait!" Arthur wanted to scream, but his throat prohibited him to. Instead, he stood dumbfounded watching his love leave the shelter.

_To Be Continued..._


	36. The Deplorable Discovery

Author's Notes: Happy Holidays! Okay, before I say anything let me just say I am so sorry for not updating! I get sick really easily now. (I'm even allergic to my family room as well as one of my classrooms...) That also explains the horrible, HORRIBLE quality of the ending. Sorry about that. So awful. Urg. I might end up rewriting it anyways. **Thank you for staying with this story despite all of my absences! **I do not really have that much to say...merry X-mas, happy Hanukkah and have a wonderful Kwanzaa!

Warnings: Strong language and a horrible ending :/

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or cardverse.

* * *

"Oh Yao" Iain practically crooned in a detestable inflection. He was settled casually on the King's throne – feet propped up on the armrests and all – with a gold crown glued to his fiery tresses. A leer curled his thin lips when the clicking of Yao's heels became more prominent.

Yao dragged himself into the throne room, unwillingly, in an utterly ridiculous outfit. His once fine garments were distinctively substituted with inflated pants and a cotton shirt in mismatched colors of purple and yellow. What made matters worst of all was the jester's hat entangled in the former Jack's raven black hair. "You called, aru?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Is that any way to address _us_?" Connor asked with a raised eyebrow, provocatively.

"You called, _your highness_," he spat sourly in an almost mocking tone.

"That's better," the Queen said with a sinister smile. "We are dreadfully bored and were hoping ye could perform a dance for us."

Yao snorted and overlapped his arms across his torso, crossly. "What in the right mind makes you believe I would do that?"

"Still stubborn I see," Iain's vile voice said and shifted in his throne into an erect position.

"Unwilling to give in to those who abuse their power, aru," Yao corrected with a low growl.

William shook his head dissatisfied. "Poor Yao, are ye still expecting our brother to come and rescue you, hmm?"

"They will return; of that I am certain!? Yao retorted with a scowl.

"And why…?" Iain inquired. "Because you controlled them exactly as we to ye? Like a marionette on strings?"

"No," Yao said hastily and adverted his gaze to the cobblestone floor.

"Then why?" Connor probed further. "Ye are free from the burden of your tedious tasks. Free from the burden of the Kingdom on ye's shoulders, yet ye lust for more."

"They will return," Yao said firmly.

Iain sniggered and hoisted himself up from the gold plated chair. His heavy footsteps echoed off the high ceiling as he stalked close to the form Jack of Spades. His hands caressed the contours of Yao's slender cheek. "Oh, Yao. Ever a dreamer? I would not advise wasting your valuable time on such petty manners." The red head leaned in closer and whispered "not when you have other things to do."

The former Jack's eyes widened as he was handed a small piece of parchment.

"Send this to the Jokers."

"If I refuse, what will be my punishment?" the black haired man asked twirling the page between his fingers as if it were a paltry game.

William barked "this is not a matter in which ye have a choice in!"

"Oh but there is always a choice, am I wrong? I am just wondering what it may be," he replied smugly.

"If ye are expecting death; don't," Connor growled.

"But you have still failed to answer my smile question, aru. What are the repercussions?"

"Enough with this fool; he is just playing with us," Iain exclaimed. The eldest grasped something metallic from his trouser pocket and held it out in front of Yao's face. "Do you know what this is?"

Yao's slender eyebrows knitted together as his copper eyes scrutinized inquisitively at the item. It was small – roughly the size of one's hand – yet made of a fusion of metals foreign to the ex-Jack's extensive knowledge. "No, I have no idea."

Iain flashed a crooked smile while his hands were preoccupied with loading two cylinders into the back compartment. "Well…how about I give ye a demonstration?" Iain pointed the barrel at Yao whilst his finger pulled a small red trigger. The bullet soared passed Yao - along with a strong gust of wind - only centimeters short of striking Yao, instead leaving a dent in the wall behind him and the parchment to glide to the ground.

"What are you trying to pull?" Yao asked flabbergasted.

"Nothing, I assure you," Iain said and restocked the weapon with another cylinder.

"Where did you get something like _that_?" Yao inquired skeptically.

"You could say it was a present from the Joker Kingdom," Connor said with a grimace morphing his stoic pale features.

Yao's eyes widened. "You didn't…"

"Oh, but we have, haven't we?" Iain asked taking the parchment and placing it back into Yao's palms. "But let me tell you this, if you _ever _disobey us," he began and leaned in closer to his new jester. "You will wish you were dead."

"I already do."

* * *

Arthur felt the sun beat down on his tear tainted cheeks running farther through the hues of the green forest. The sound of his heart pounding quicker against his torso prevailed over the serene sounds of the forest. His eyes never faltered from the black hands of the pocket watch.

_Why was I so idiotic? _Arthur repeated mutely. _He has to be around here somewhere, _he assured himself before tripping over something large, warm and…snoring?

The ex-Queen adjusted his emerald eyes and gawked at what he saw. Alfred looked worse than Arthur ever remember, even when they had first met more than six months ago. The former King's body frame was malnourished and his skin had an overall pasty complexion. Enveloping his once lively eyes were dark circles and his hair wilted limp over his forehead. Arthur's eyes wavered on the young man, contemplating whether to wake him up or let him rest. He sighed heavily and leaned against the tree alongside his partner and tangled his hand into Alfred's.

The honey-blond stirred in his sleep before fluttering his dulled, bloodshot eyes open. "Artie?"

"Yes, love?" the elder responded, ignoring the fact that he referred to him as Artie rather than Arthur, a quirk he acquired for some odd reason.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't-" the ex-King's words were cut off by Arthur's chapped, pink lips pressing against his own and their sweaty hands entwining together.

As they pulled away, Arthur started "I am dearly sorry for lying to you."

The younger turned towards Arthur and embraced him firmly; his tears falling gracelessly on the shirt's ripped fabric. "No, you shouldn't be," he choked out to say through his sniffles. "I understand now. It was for protection. I was so blinded I forgot how much I love you."

Arthur was so awestruck with finding his love safely he paused for several minutes, embracing his crying King. When they drew apart, he stated rationally "we should not be out here. Not like this, at least."

His bottom lip pursed out and he wiped the last of his tears away with a hiccup. "I suppose you're right."

Arthur began to stand up but Alfred pulled his slender wrist back. "What do you think you're doing? We are going to get caught!" the former Queen gritted through his teeth.

He placed a finger on Arthur's thin lips. "Shh, you need some rest."

Arthur rolled his green irises but did not argue. His rested his head on Alfred's broad shoulder and smiled.

"I love you, my Queen."

"As do I," Arthur replied with a yawn.

Within minutes the couple descended into an unfathomable slumber out of pure exhaustion.

However, their dreams to return to their fantasies halted at the faint sound of a twig crackling under heavy boots.

The faint sound of a twig crackling under heavy boots made Alfred jolt awake. "Arthur," he whispered and shook the elder.

Arthur stirred and mumbled quite sleepily "what?"

"I think there's someone here," Alfred said. He grasped Arthur's arm, cutting off his blood circulation which turned his hands ashen white.

"There's no one," Arthur assured him, albeit still half asleep. "Go back to sleep."

"But what if there is a ghost!"

"There are no ghosts."

Alfred glared at the ruffling bushes and a figure appeared. "Hey come over here!" he called. "I found the King and Queen of Spades."

_To Be Continued..._


	37. The Five Foreigners

Author's Notes: Before I say anything I would love to thank you all for allowing this story to reach 100+ reviews! However, I am sending a special shout out to Sarpndo who, not only reviewed every chapter, but was also my 100th reviewer! For that, I am forever greatful. Now, I know I have not been updating as much as I used to, and I am only updating because I am sick with the flu. Good thing: update. Bad thing: flu. So...yeah, don't except this chapter to be amazing and what not. Because it isn't. At all. **Wow, thank you thank you thank you for everything you amazing reviewers~ **Character introductions! Yeah! But no Yao this chapter. Or the brothers :/ Also, this story is definitely winding down. Or I am going to force it to wind down because I have so many other stories and ideas and URG...Enjoy, I suppose.

Warnings: It's so bad you might catch my flu

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or cardverse.

********************I changed the ending of the last chapter, and this chapter will not make any sense unless you read the updated chapter sorry :(********************

* * *

Alfred jolted up and lurched toward the man, sword in hand. The former King held the jewel encrusted sword up to mysterious man's pale throat. "Come any closer and I'll slice your head off," he said with harsh tone that his Queen had never witnessed before. Even when the two had first met, or even when he confronted Arthur about lying to him, Alfred had never expressed such wrath and ferocity. It seemed as if he was possessed, but (oddly enough) he was not.

The blond man cackled, virtually mocking the irritated royals. His hair was messily arranged in an obnoxious sort of way, as to match his boisterous personality. His face was fairly square as his jaw was quite pronounced, probably from all of his loud schmoozing, while his eyes were a shade of blue only visible on clear summer midafternoons. In addition, his clothes were heavily armored, something that made him appear distrustful.

Instead of lunging towards the ex-royals, as they anticipated, he held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "I'm not here to kill you. I'm on your side," he stated with an odd accent neither Arthur nor Alfred were accustomed to.

The former Queen snorted from behind Alfred. "And why should we believe _you_?"

The man knelt down, one knee sinking into the damp soil, as he explained desperately "Please, your majesties. You cannot fathom the terror Spaded is about to descend into if you do not return to the throne."

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked skeptically, the jewel encrusted sword albeit pointed at the accented man.

Four more men appeared from the same bushes, all flaunting a different shade of blond hair and heavily armored outfits. "Mathias?" one of the men called, dull violet eyes carrying a concealed apprehension. His voice shook as he rushed over to comfort the kneeling blond, assumed to be named Mathias.

"Kneel," Alfred gritted firmly.

The others quickly complied with a startled look masking their multi-colored eyes.

"State you names and your cause."

"I am Mathias, of northern Spades along with my four consorts: Lukas, Emil, Tino and Berwald," he stated as each consort to his group lowered their heads respectively.

"We have searched for you so we can help you," Tino explained bravely. Tino was quite short compared to the others, granted the others outstretched two meters. His hair was a golden shade of yellow with contrasting cerulean stone-like eyes, although they seemed to be more concerned with one of the other members in the clan than the royals.

"It is the new royalty," Berwald explained stoically. He was, without a doubt, the tallest amongst the five, even without his tall black boots. His hair was the same shade of blond as Tino while his eyes were a midnight blue. His eyes, as well, were looming greedily towards Tino.

"They plan to attack the Joker Kingdom," Lukas deadpanned. Lukas, unlike the rest of the five, was far harder to read. His emotions were, undoubtedly, hidden behind amethyst eyed and light haired façade. However, it was moderately recognizable that he had a soft spot for Mathias.

"What!?" Arthur gritted through his clenched white teeth.

Alfred clutched the hilt of his sword harder. "How do you know this!?" he spat austerely.

"It was in their coronation speech, your highness," Mathias began, breathing heavily and his eyes focused on the marshy ground beneath him. For one of such big talk, he was quite week when it came down to it. "They said that they would declare war as vengeance for your deaths."

"This cannot be happening," Arthur exhaled. He rubbed his forehead with his thumb and pointer finger. "Our Kingdom will perish."

"Not to fret, your majesties. There is a meeting of the Kings planned for this week," Emil said. Appearance wise, Emil and Lukas were not all that different – the two shared the same light features, round face and midnight eyes – and one could argue that they were related, if not brothers. Although the same could not be said about their attitude. While Lukas was far more reserved, Emil seemed to be more impulsive, but that was all one could gather from the accented man.

"Not to fret!?" Arthur asked in a sardonic tone. "How could I not when the others will be forced against their wills to agree with my brothers' plan?"

"Because we have a plan," Mathias said swelling with pride.

"Oh, please do continue," Arthur said almost amused with the entire fiasco. "There is no plausible way we could come within kilometers of the castle without being captured. There are probably guards hiding in the outskirts-"

"Wait," Lukas explained. "I think Arthur is coming onto an epiphany."

Alfred crinkled his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that maybe you should get captured."

"What!?" Arthur gritted angrily.

Before he could refute, Emil chimed in and said "what Lukas means is that if we pretend to capture you on the day of the meeting of the Kings, then there will be no point in going to war, since you are alive."

"There is no way we could win against them, though," Alfred explained dejectedly, his gaze falling into his hands and his sword returned to its sheath. "We are not strong enough."

"What do you mean?" Emil asked skeptically.

"They possess magic, even stronger than my own," Arthur began.

"I could train you," Lukas suggested.

"Eh? Lukas, since when could you perform magic?" Mathias asked.

"Always," Lukas stated nonchalantly and gave a small shrug.

Arthur's thin lips pursed together. "And how do we know this is not just a ploy to get us captured? Do not think for one second that we are unfazed by my brother's schemes."

Alfred put a hand on his husband's shoulder. "I think I believe them."

"What!?" Arthur shouted in a hushed tone.

The ex-King shrugged. "I dunno. It's worth a try though. It's not like we have any better ideas."

"I suppose we will go along with whatever you have planned," Arthur huffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Thank you, your highness."

_To Be Continued..._


	38. The Proposed Plan

Author's Notes: All of the words just spilled out of this one that I had to cut a lot. WOW. ((That is a first)). But the beginning sort of does not make sense. *sigh* Whatever. Although it makes Arthur seem so weak and feminine like. Arg. Anyways...what did you think about the Nordics last chapter? Do not worry, they will be in more! Gosh, I love the Nordics! Have you seen them in Beautiful World? OMG so adorable. There's a little bit of DeNor in this chapter [one of my 5894088547329OTPS] but it is only hinted at /sadface/ As you can tell I am not very good at writing fluff or smut or anything for that matter. **I am so greateful for everyone who added this to their favourites or alert list and especially reviewed! YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL! **Climax is coming up soon! *sighs* Finally, you know. It is going to be a year in April. I hope I get off my lazy ass and finish before then...There are only about four or five more chapters and maybe an epilogue. This has a prologue so why not have an epilogue, you know! It just seems to fit. *shrugs* We will see, I suppose, right? I am a very go-with-the-flow kind of writer :/

Warnings: Some language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or cardverse.

* * *

"What is it babe, I have to go?" Alfred asked when he noticed Arthur's hand was still entangled in his.

"I know but…we've never been away from each other for extended periods of time, and who knows how long it will be before you send for me," Arthur began, his face solemn and unreadable as he spoke.

"Yes, I know, but I have Mathias and you have the others to keep you company while you master your magic skills."

"What if…" Arthur swallowed. "What if I never see you again?"

Alfred held the emerald eyed blond close to his chest. "Don't say such horrible things," he whispered reassuringly "I will return. This I promise to you."

Arthur snuggled closer, burying his face into Alfred's tattered clothes. "What if the plan does not work? What makes you think my brothers will not slaughter you?"

"I told you a thousand times-"

"I do not want to lose you," Arthur stated bluntly, tears threatening to streak his rosy cheeks.

"You will not," Alfred said. He gave Arthur one last long and passionate kiss and a squeeze before mounting his horse.

"Be careful. I love you," Arthur said, albeit his voice muffled by his tears.

"I love you, as well," Alfred said. He commanded the horse to ride on, not once looking back; he knew it would be far too painful to see his prideful Queen crying over his absence.

"You really love Arthur, huh?" Mathias asked as the King's horse trotted beside his in steady gallops.

Alfred nodded, his fingers grazing over his King's watch with a longing and dazed look in his eyes. "Yeah. What about you? Anyone caught your heart yet?"

"Me? Nah," Mathias said with a wave of his hand.

Alfred smirked. "What about Lukas? He's into you," he said and nudged Mathias playfully in the gut with his elbow.

"Lukas?" Mathias asked with a raised eyebrow. "You really think so?"

"Look, I know so," Alfred said with a confident nod. If there was one thing the King was good at it was telling if two people were in love, and by the looks of it Mathias and Lukas definitely had feelings for each other.

"If this pulls through maybe I'll ask him."

"Don't you mean _when _it pulls through?" Alfred asked with a hearty laugh.

"Don't be too cocky," Mathias warned.

"Eh, why not? I'm a great actor," Alfred defended. "They will all think I just lost my memory, which is true. And today is some war meeting thing so if all of the other royals see me they cannot help but to keep me alive!"

"Oh yeah?" Mathias challenged.

"Yeah. And then I will be all heroic and save the day for the Kingdom, just like I had always dreamt!"

"Is that all?"

"And Artie," he admitted and smiled reflexively.

Mathias laughed wholeheartedly. "You've got some guts, kid. I didn't think you had it in ya, from all of those stories I heard about you. I'm actually proud to say that you're my King. Let us just hope everything goes according to plan."

Alfred sighed and raised his chin to gaze at the dawning sky. "Let us hope."

* * *

"Why have you called upon us on such a short notice?" Ivan asked skeptically. The green King was not one to take a liking to unplanned meetings, and to exemplify his annoyance at the new Spades royals his green laced boots were propped on the arrogantly on the meeting table.

"Yes, why did you call us?" Francis asked, his palm stroking the blond hairs on his goatee.

"Can we not mourn for our lost royals?" Connor asked, his eyebrow arched. "I did not think life has succumbed to such a low standard, even if we are royalty."

Elizaveta sighed, her fingers tracing circles on her pale temples. "Just get to the point already. We have very busy schedules, as you well know. We cannot keep having these meetings with nations we must take care of."

"Yes, yes," Iain said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "I suppose we should just be blunt with you. Now would be a perfect opportunity to tell you that we know who is behind the tragic death of our beloved royals."

The others gaped at those words, surprised at his proposal.

"How is that possible?" Francis asked. His slumped body erected at the mere thought escaping the red haired King's lips.

"It was that revolution, no?" Ivan asked with a frown.

Iain shook his head once. "I am afraid it is even worse. It was the Joker Kingdom."

"The Jokers!?" Ludwig asked with a snarl and a vein popped from his forehead. His white fists banged on the meeting table leaving a small dent at such accusations. "My brother would never-"

"Oh, we did not accuse your brother," Connor explained quite calm for the situation. "However, we are proposing revenge for _our_ brother."

"Revenge?" Lili asked, her glittering eyes not once leaving her delicate hands ruffling the laces on her peace colored dress. "We are not children. Are you sure this is what is right?"

"I am afraid so," Iain explained dejectedly.

A guard rapped at the door. "Sire, there is a guest I recommend you shall see immediately."

Iain curled his lip, his calm demeanor now completely gone. "Can you not see that we are in the middle of a very important meeting? Be gone!"

The guard stood his ground against the King. "I think this matter is more important."

"What could be more important? I told you to leave!" Iain spat.

"Yes, your majesty," the guard's accented voice said and bowed all too solemnly.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Connor started quite irritable. "We plan to attack the Joker Kingdom."

"Attack?" Feliciano asked and tired his arms around his King for protection.

"As much as I would like vengeance," Francis began with a swallow, "I do not believe this is what they would want."

"Not to be rude, your highness, but sending in troops would be genocide," Elizaveta began desperately.

"Not if we all band together," Connor explained with a devious smile. He slid a sheet of parchment out on the mahogany table. "I propose with all of our unique assets and qualities, we could defeat the tyrants of the Joker Kingdom."

"Do you think this is all necessary?" Ludwig hissed.

"Necessary?" Iain asked and threw back his head to laugh at the red clad King. "Of course the brother of a Joker speaks out against justice."

Ludwig's growled at the King of Spades.

"Our royalty has died. What if we were not here to take their place!?" Connor asked all too innocently.

Kiku looked over at Yao who has not dared to look up from the marble floor. "And what do you say about this?"

"I have nothing to say," Yao said robotically, his eyes did not dare falter from the white and black marble ground.

"See! This is proof that our country is tearing apart! The wisest man in the land cannot think straight. Spades must get vengeance, but I can only do it with your help." Iain slid the parchment closer to the other royals.

Before the other could answer, the double doors swung open, revealing an all too disheveled King of Spades. His figure was worse than Yao had ever seen, and possible the entirety of his eighteen years of life.

"Your majesty?" Yao asked looking at Alfred. His physique had slimmed down tremendously – his ribs were noticeable through his tattered silk robes – almost devoid of any muscles that budded on his sun kissed skin. His eyes were no longer its glimmering shade of oceanic blue, and instead were the color of grey stones. His expression was desperately unreadable, practically lost; he was definitely not the strong King that lived on in the others' memories.  
"Please, you have to take me home. My brother," he pleaded, spitting out utter nonsense. His voice, too, was void of the energy the Spade King was once known for; and in its place was pure anxiety.

"You are alive, your highness?" Iain asked, panic rising with each syllable. He had not expected this variable when he calculated his perfect plan to dominate Cards.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked with his eyes dangerously narrowed. "And why are y'all keep callin' me your majesty and whatever?"

"Your highness," one of the guards called, rushing into the meeting room. His hands were on his knees and his breaths were quite labored as he continued "oh, King Iain! I am dreadfully sorry, but we turned around for a moment and he was out of our sights."

Iain waved him aside. "Nonsense." He stalked closer to Alfred and placed his hands on his slender shoulders. "Our King has returned."

"But he has no recollection," Vash pointed out, his arms locked diagonally across his torso.

"I don't know what y'all are talking about, but I need to go back to my brother," Alfred began quite panicked.

"Sit down, Alfred," Connor gritted and pointed to an empty chair at the meeting table.

Alfred obeyed.

"Shall I bring him to his chambers?" the guards asked.

Iain exhaled and rubbed his temples with his middle and index fingers. "While you are at it, prepare rooms for our other guests. We must rethink our plans."

"Of course, your majesty, come along King Alfred" the guard said. With a quick bow, Mathias exited the room with Alfred behind him.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

I know that I usually do not write at the bottom but if you are confused about the 'plan' the two are talking about here is a quick summary: (It will be explained in further chapters)

Alfred-Pretending to have forgotten all memories of being a King (similar to previous chapters). He believes he will not be killed due to the fact that he poses no threat. He will reside in the castle and send word to Arthur to arrive before any troops are deployed or any alliances are made.

Arthur-With Lukas he is learning how to master his magic powers. When word arrives, Arthur will storm the castle (along with a small group he has been collecting) and, hopefully, overpower his brothers and reclaim the throne.

Mathias-The guard along with Alfred. He is working inside the castle and protecting Alfred.

Lukas-Teaching magic to Arthur.

Emil/Tino/Berwald-Gathering allies to help storm the castle when word from Alfred arrives.


	39. The Allured Advisor

Author's Notes: *determined* I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY! Okay, so I made a promise to myself that I would finish this story and I will. I promise that to you, my readers! **THANK YOU PRUSSIA-AWESOME REVIEWERS! PLEASE LEAVE ONE BEFORE YOU HIT THAT LITTLE RED [X]! IT WILL REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY! **Here is the some what beginning of the climax...Well the end at least. Also the guard in the beginning is Mathias, just in case you are wondering. By the way this chapter is not supposed to be China/America but if you see it that way, so be it. It is a USUK fic. Arthur's part is coming in the next chapter and that will be the official start of the climax. I think there are about six chapters tops and maybe an epilogue. Originally this chapter was going to be longer but it works out that it is only this way. Sorry :( By the way, I am sorry for my mistakes. I will edit it tomorrow but it is late and my parents and I are going to watch television together so I have to go. Not to mention I am the laziest person ever...(I could really use a beta) Also updates will be scattered this week because I am going to visit universities! So I hope you enjoy this little chapter~!

Warnings: Some language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or cardverse.

* * *

"I'm here to see the King," Yao said crossly. His arms were locked across his slender chest, firmly as he stood before the guard who was fortified outside of Alfred's chambers.

The guard scanned him through his iron mask before shrugging and opening the double doors without hesitation or questions. The guard had no business in their affairs, anyways. Yao, however, thought nothing of the gesture as his mind was far too preoccupied with his King.

"Your majesty," Yao said in a desperate tone. He was quite relieved to even see the King, despite his current situation. This gave him hope that the predicament could return to normal. No matter how many times he would complain about the younger, Yao always had a special place in his heart for him and was relieved he was alive and well, all the same.

"How did you get in here I thought there was a meeting?" Alfred asked innocently. He twirled only his torso around from his place at his mahogany desk chair as his eyes scanned the Jack. He was definitely thinner than he remembered – his clothes were loosely fitting, especially around his flat stomach and prominent ribs.

"What is the last thing you remember?" the Jack of Spades begged.

"What?"

Yao grabbed the collar of Alfred's tattered shirt, threatening to rip the seams that barely kept it together. "Tell me everything thing you know." His copper eyes met Alfred's oceanic ones and kept them there.

"Yao…"

His lips curved slyly as he released his grip from the shirt, his knuckles returning to their normal color. "So you did not lose your memory, Alfred?"

The corners of Alfred's plump lips reflexively turned upwards. "I was hoping the wisest in all of Spades would have figured it out sooner."

"Please, stop your flattery." Yao waved his hand dismissively although his cheeks bloomed a carnation pink. "But why did you do this?"

"Iain took away my memory. It was the only way to convince them I am no threat while we take them apart from the inside…" Alfred paused briefly before asking "you know Iain and the others are evil, right?"

The shorter rolled his brown irises once. "You have to give 'the wisest in all of Spades' a bit of credit, Alfred."

"Sorry," Alfred replied sheepishly.

"Please forgive my sharp tongue. The time that you have been gone has not been peachy green," Yao apologized. He collapsed onto the King's bed, ruffling the violet duvet only slightly.

"Then how are you still alive?"

"I could ask you the same question," the older retorted inordinately.

Alfred flinched at his words, never hearing his Jack speak so roughly towards him. Yao always respected his King, and spoke to him accordingly. Yao must have been tortured quite thoroughly if he was speaking so acerbically to the ones he cares about.

"What did they do to you?" Alfred asked tentatively. They say ignorance is bliss, but who was Alfred to believe such lies?

Yao looked down at his loafers, unwilling to talk.

"Did they torture you?"

Yao's eyes burned with salty tears, his throat unable to form the painful words. The elder's vision turned into an indistinct blur of blue. His mind replayed the various scenes of the fiery red heads manipulating him with their cruel magic, forming his body into a kowtow position a handful of times.

"There, there," Alfred comforted. He stood up from his desk chair and joined Yao on his bed. The younger wrapped his arm around Yao's body protectively. Alfred pitied the Jack for he had never seen him reduced to tears. Or rather, he had never actually shown much emotion other than strict business. He was going to kick Arthur's brothers even harder the next time he sees them, which he was sure of.

"And what about…um…Arthur? Is he...you know…alive?" Yao finally asked. He wiped the last of his tears away with his sleeve and sniffled a bit.

"Artie? Yeah, he's fine, probably," Alfred said, although he would have rather left out the last word. He knew Arthur could handle himself on his own; Alfred just could not bring himself to fully trust his new allies. "A few others are watching over him and teaching him magic while they create an army."

"Then why did you come back?"

"Well…I came back to reclaim my land!" Alfred smiled heartedly, something Yao would never admit to that he missed.

"For such a great King, you are such a fool sometimes," Yao said shaking his head, but with a bit of playfulness in his voice. He could not bring himself to say it, but he missed Alfred. Sure he was obnoxious and loud and lacked etiquette. However, Yao missed his cheerful smile and his optimistic outlook and his cowlick that never stayed down and…just about everything!

"And I can see that is what they have made of you, eh?" Alfred said solemnly as he gestured to Yao's degrading jester clothing.

Yao scowled, his frown intensifying. "They are cruel bastards. You must know they are the ones behind this mess. This so called Red Revolution has been their plan all along."

"Yao, of course I knew this," Alfred explained, a bit of bitterness in his voice. Yao always looked so poorly onto the younger King, despite this elaborate scheme he had thought of. The least he could do was give him a bit of credit.

"But they are going to attack the Joker kingdom!"

"Well…that's new," Alfred retorted almost apologetically.

"And they are trying to get the help of the other kingdoms."

"I do not understand…" Alfred raised an eyebrow at the Jack.

"They are trying to take over all of Cards!" Yao clarified as if it were the most obvious statement in the world." This army you promised better come soon, because we are running out of time."

"How long do we have?"

"A week tops."

Alfred pulled the shorter man closer to him, Yao's face burying into his chest. "I will make things better, I promise."

"Someone is coming," the elder noted, his keen hearing noticing the faint sound of heels clicking that echoed in the hall.

"Then you must go," Alfred said, pulling the shorter man away from him. "We don't want anyone to suspect anything."

Yao looked over his shoulder before he left. "Goodnight, my King," he whispered.

"Be safe, Yao."

Yao nodded, tears to cascade down his rather plump cheeks as he exited the room. Before he could stroll down the corridor, Yao was grabbed by his wrist and pulled into a cove. A warm and accented breath whispered into his ear were the three basic words "tell me everything."

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
